Tudo por amor
by Allexa Black
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde. Fic de PrinceLegolas... SLASH! Mpreg LegolasAragorn
1. O casamento

**Tudo por amor**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476 (Ps.: O site não está funcionando no momento)

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Todo por amor", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo PrinceLegolas todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. E desculpem qualquer erro quanto à tradução de nomes e lugares, pois quase não há fics em português de SdA então se acostuma a ver pequenas modificações nos nomes, mas tentamos modificar todas para o português o.- . Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

**Ps.: Esse capítulo não está betado, mas como não queria fazer vcs esperarem mais resolvi que a cada 15 dias vou postar um novo capítulo das fics que estou traduzindo. Eu como leitora assídua de fics, odeio quando enrolam pra postar o próximo capítulo, então sempre que tiver um capítulo traduzido estarei postando. Mas se houver muitos erros de tradução e ortografia, me avisem e estarei corrigindo o mais breve possível. Obrigada pela atenção e espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**BOA LEITURA!!!!!!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo Um – O casamento**

Legolas Folha Verde, Príncipe do Reino Élfico da Floresta Negra¹, contemplou com ar fascinado a enorme multidão reunida para presenciar o casamento de Elessar Telcontar, o novo rei de Gondor e Arnor, com a linda Arwen Undómiel, a filha de Lorde Elrond de Valfenda.

Aragorn, seu amigo de toda a vida. Bom, se corrigiu o elfo com um movimento de cabeça, ao menos da vida do humano. Tinham sido amigos, irmãos, companheiros de armas e confiavam implicitamente um no outro. No entanto, Legolas teria dado qualquer coisa por ser algo mais que um amigo para Aragorn.

Desde o momento em que viu o montaraz pela primeira vez, tinha se apaixonado por ele perdidamente e sem remédio. Nos anos de adolescência, durante suas correrias juntos, havia esperado que o homem também se apaixonasse por ele e algum dia se declarara. Mas isso não havia acontecido. Um dia Aragorn tinha conhecido Arwen e se apaixonou por ela. Tinham-se prometido antes desta última aventura louca para destruir o Anel Único do Senhor Escuro e agora ai estavam os dois, juntos, prometendo-se uma vida de felicidade. Aragorn era rei. E Arwen seria sua rainha. Não havia lugar para Legolas.

O elfo suspirou. Tinha feito quanto havia podido. Tinha permanecido fiel e leal ao lado de Aragorn, brigando e combatendo até o final para que ele pudesse ocupar seu trono. Havia subido a Caradhras, tinha baixado a Moria, tinha ficado a seu lado no Abismo Hell ainda sabendo que provavelmente morreriam, o havia acompanhado pela pavorosa Senda dos Mortos e o seguiu até as portas de Mordor para desafiar ao mesmíssimo Sauron, o Senhor Escuro.

Tudo por amor.

E qual era sua recompensa? Vê-lo casar-se com outra pessoa, que durante todo esse tempo tinha permanecido tranquilamente em Valfenda, segura, a salvo e sem mover um dedo.

Aragorn e Arwen estavam trocando seus votos nesse instante. Legolas se removeu em seu assento e discretamente levou uma mão ao coração. A dor estava ali, ligeira mais latente. Tinha que fazer algo antes que se incrementasse e o matasse. A pena era o único que podia matar a um elfo e neste momento, a dor que sentia era demasiado como para não saber que sua vida corria perigo.

A seu lado, Gimli o Anão se deu conta da inquietude do elfo.

- Passa algo, Legolas? – perguntou em sussurros.

- Não Gimli, não me passa nada – mentiu Legolas estoicamente – É só que há muita gente aqui e... me sinto aprisionado. Necessito um pouco de ar fresco.

Gimli meneou a cabeça.

- Elfo louco – murmurou – Tempo te falta para sair disparado até as árvores. Espera um pouco, logo no banquete poderá fazê-lo.

Isso foi exatamente o que Legolas fez. Quando o casamento terminou e começaram as festividades, o príncipe escapuliu e se lançou até os estábulos para buscar Arod, seu cavalo.

E antes que alguém se desse conta, abandonou Gondor para não voltar.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Arwen Undómiel contemplou satisfeita sua imagem no espelho e sorriu para si. Tinha conseguido. Era rainha e nada no mundo poderia tirar seu título.

Isso era tudo que importava. Na realidade Aragorn, como homem, lhe importava um pepino. Ela o único que desejava com todas suas forças era converter-se na soberana do reino mais poderoso da Terra Média e desfrutar do poder, o qual não seria tarefa difícil. Aragorn estava muito apaixonado por ela, não lhe negaria nada, e jamais pediria nada que ela não estivesse disposta a dar.

Exceto...

A elfa franziu o cenho. Havia uma coisa, uma só, que Aragorn podia pedir-lhe, de fato, pediria duvida nenhuma.

Todo rei necessita um herdeiro.

Não era que o necessitasse muito. Aragorn era humano, certo, mas sangue élfica corria por suas veias, conferindo-lhe a imortalidade característica dos elfos. Mas Gondor era um reino de homens, e as leis de Gondor exigiam que todo rei tivesse descendentes, dois no mínimo, para assegurar a sucessão.

E ela não podia os dar.

Arwen não era uma dos "Elegidos".

Séculos atrás, durante a Primeira Idade da Terra Média, Morgoth, o primeiro Senhor Escuro, tinha lançado um feitiço sobre a Gente Bonita, causando a esterilidade total da raça. Ao ir partindo elfos para as Terras Imperecederas ou ir morrendo, quase se extinguiram. Então os Valar, tratando de reparar o dano, concederam a capacidade única a certos elfos, tanto varões como mulheres, de poder conceber. Nem todos os elfos podiam fazê-lo, só uns poucos, e assim, os nascimentos eram espaçados e pouco freqüentes. Um bebê elfo era motivo de celebração em todos os reinos dos Eldar. A esses elfos que podiam conceber os chamavam "Os Elegidos", e como era de esperar-se, eram muito apreciados e muitas vezes sua mão era disputada ferozmente por vários pretendentes ao mesmo tempo.

E para infelicidade de Arwen, ela não era uma Elegida. Era tão estéril como um deserto.

A elfa se mordeu os lábios. Esse era um problema com o qual teria que lidar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Aragorn não tardaria em pedir-lhe um filho para assegurar sua descendência.

Desde logo, não podia dizer ao seu marido que não podia fazê-lo, de outro modo, Aragorn se veria na necessidade de buscar outra rainha ou um príncipe consorte que sim pudesse. E isso deixaria a ela sem marido e sem trono. Algo que não podia permitir de nenhuma maneira.

Suspirou. Pelo momento, não tinha que preocupar-se por isso. Por agora, só desfrutaria do seu triunfo. Era rainha, e nada poderia impedir.

O problema do herdeiro já veria ela de resolver como fosse, por bem ou por mau. Pelo momento, estava a salvo. Seu engano tinha surtido efeito e ninguém, nem sequer seu próprio pai sabia que ela não era uma Elegida.

Mas já era rainha.

Tinha triunfado.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¹ - Floresta Negra, Mirkwood, Erin Lasgalen e sei lá que outros nomes tenha o reino de Legy.

**NT: **E ai? O que acharam do primeiro capítulo da fic? Bom, espero que tenham gostado e que continuem acompanhando a fic.

A partir de agora como vcs leram no recado acima atualizarei a cada 15 dias, estando ou não os capítulos betados.

Mas se vcs acharem que os capítulos estão com muitos erros e que devem ser revisados antes é só me falar e voltarei ao mesmo processo de antes.

AH!!! E hoje estou postando também o capítulo 3 de **Gigolô **e o capítulo 6 de **Profecia **se alguém ainda não leu... o que está esperam??

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	2. Reunião

**Tudo por amor**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Alexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor de sua vida se casa com a Estrela Vespertina.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo Dois – Reunião**

Cinco anos depois.

Minas Tirith

Elessar Telcontar, chamado também Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, Estel pelos elfos e Strider pelos Dunedain da Montanha, suspirou satisfeito e deixou cair a carta que havia recebido sobre o escritório. Em seguida, se pôs de pé e foi até a janela do seu escritório, fechando-se em seus pensamentos.

Cinco anos já tinham passado desde a conclusão da Guerra do Anel, sua coroação e seu casamento. Para celebrar o acontecimento, tinha proposto uma reunião com seus antigos companheiros da Sociedade do Anel em Valfenda, o reino élfico onde tinha sido criado por Lorde Elrond. Todos tinham aceitado o convite e estavam se preparando para a viagem.

Aragorn sorriu com antecipação. Seria bom verem-se reunidos. Um homem, quatro hobbits, um elfo, um anão e um mago. Pobre Valfenda.

Nos anos transcorridos, a tarefa de reconstruir Minas Tirith depois da guerra e os deveres normais de um rei tinham absorvido a maior parte do seu tempo, não deixando muito para si. No entanto, havia tratado de conservar o contato com seus amigos. Com os que tinham deixado, quer dizer. Aragorn tinha duas grandes preocupações, uma referente à sua esposa e a outra a seu melhor amigo.

Arwen não lhe havia dado filhos, e os membros do Alto Conselho de Gondor já estavam lançando olhares ansiosos em direção aos seus soberanos.

E Legolas parecia ter dado por terminada sua amizade.

Em diferentes ocasiões o rei havia convidado o Príncipe da Floresta Escura, seu amigo e companheiro de armas, a visitá-lo, mas Legolas sempre encontrava desculpas para não aceitar, e assim, tinha passado cinco anos, nos quais não havia visto o elfo para nada.

Aragorn suspirou. O que tinha feito para que Legolas não quisesse vê-lo? O havia ofendido de alguma maneira? Seus débeis pretextos de que se encontrava muito ocupado na reconstrução do reino de seu pai não convenciam a ninguém. A verdade era que não tinha nem a mais remota idéia do que podia ter sucedido que provocasse o afastamento do seu outrora melhor amigo.

No entanto, agora não ia escapar. Legolas tinha respondido o seu convite de reunir-se com toda a Comunidade do Anel afirmativamente, e agora não havia modo de que o evitasse.

E Aragorn planejava ter uma conversa muito séria com o príncipe elfo assim que colocasse seus olhos em cima dele.

**//\//\//\\\//////\\\\////////////\\\\\\////\\///\\//\//\/\/\**

Floresta Escura

O rei Thranduil da Floresta Escura mexeu sua nobre cabeça e franziu o cenho ao ver o seu único filho dando voltas de aqui para lá pelo corredor que levava ao seus aposentos. O soberano do bosque deu alguns passos e contemplou o seu filho com ar preocupado.

Legolas era reconhecido em todos os reinos élficos como o elfo mais belo da Terra Média. Nem sequer a extraordinária beleza da Estrela Vespertina podia comparar-se com a do jovem príncipe. Tudo nele era graça e perfeição. Seu pai suspirou. Fisicamente, Legolas se parecia a seu Ada, que fazia muito tempo tinha partido para as Terras Imperecedoras, mas seu caráter era mais parecido com o de seu pai. Geralmente era tranqüilo, sereno e formal como ele, mas também podia ser igual de teimoso e orgulhoso.

Thranduil deu uns quantos passos e deteve seu filho pelo ombro, interrompendo seus passeios.

- Basta jovenzinho, já basta. Vai fazer um sulco no chão sem nenhuma necessidade.

Legolas se deteve e olhou seu pai com o rubor subindo-lhe a cara. Isso era tão impróprio dele que Thranduil franziu o cenho.

- Legolas. Me dirá, por fim, o que te passa? Desde que recebeu a carta do seu amigo tem andado daqui para lá como fera enjaulada por todo o palácio sem deter-te nem para tomar hálito. O que sucede?

Legolas desviou o olhar.

- Nada – exclamou em voz baixa – Não me passa nada...

- Não trate de enganar-me, meu filho. O conheço. Essa inquietude e esses nervos não são comuns em você – a voz do rei era severa e autoritária. – Agora vai me dizer o que te sucede. Há algum problema?

Legolas suspirou. Como explicar a seu pai que seu nervosismo se devia a que ia ver ao homem que amava com loucura, depois de cinco anos a evitá-lo a todo custo?

- Não pai, não é nenhum problema, de verdade. É só que em uns dias voltarei a ver meus velhos amigos da Sociedade do Anel e... estou emocionado, é tudo.

Thranduil reduziu os olhos a meras ranhuras e o estudou com cuidado.

- Isso não é próprio de você. Está seguro que se deve unicamente a isso?

- Desde logo – Legolas se ergueu, um tanto molesto por tanta insistência. – Por que mais?

-Não sei – espetou– Me diga você.

- Pai... – protestou Legolas. O rei levantou uma mão.

- Está bem Legolas, está bem. Se não quer me dizer que passa, de acordo. Só te advirto que se se meteu em algum problema, não quero que este repercuta sobre a Floresta Escura nem sobre à Casa Real. Entendido?

- Não... não te preocupe – Legolas interiormente rodou os olhos – Já disse que não há nenhum problema.

- Bem. Então mais cedo nos vamos, mais cedo estaremos de regresso – e dando meia volta, o rei se encaminhou majestosamente ao seu escritório.

Legolas suspirou. O problema radicava, precisamente, em que não queria ir. Não queria ver Aragorn de nenhum modo. Não estava seguro de poder controlar suas emoções ao estar novamente frente ao humano e baixo nenhum conceito queria que este se desse conta dos seus sentimentos para ele. Isso seria uma falta de respeito para ele e para Arwen. E tão pouco queria enfrentar a humilhação de ser rejeitado.

Não, se disse Legolas com firmeza, Aragorn não devia saber nada. Jamais. Teria que arranjar-se para conviver com ele o menos possível, para não ficar com ele a sós e para fugir das festividades o antes possível e regressar ao seu lar.

O elfo se encaminhou a sua habitação com ar determinado. Tomara que existisse alguma maneira de livrar-se desse compromisso, mas não havia. Ele era membro da Sociedade e tinha que estar presente na celebração de aniversário. De outro modo, sua ausência levantaria rumores e suspeitas que não convinha para ninguém.

Com outro suspiro, se passou a mão pelo rosto e se encaminhou até as escadas que conduziam a sua habitação.

**//\//\//\\\//////\\\\////////////\\\\\\////\\///\\//\//\/\/\**

Valfenda, uma semana depois.

Legolas deteve a Arod abaixo do amplo arco de entrada de Valfenda, lar de Lorde Elrond Peredhril, e último refugio dos elfos Noldor. Com um suspiro, baixou de um salto do cavalo e buscou com o olhar a alguém que pudesse atender o seu cavalo.

- Legolas! – um elfo de cabelo escuro se acercou apressado e o abraçou com afeto – Quanto me alegro de vê-lo, _mellon nin_!

- Elladan! – Legolas devolveu o abraço – A mim também me dá gosto, _mellonamin_. Não tinha voltado por aqui desde a guerra e estranhava a linda Valfenda.

- Aqui também sentimos saudades suas – afirmou Elladan – Elrohir ficará muito contente quando te veja, e meu pai também.

Um cavaleiro se aproximou respeitosamente para fazer-se cargo de Arod, e tomando a Legolas do braço, Elladan o conduziu até a casa.

- Quem já chegou? – perguntou o príncipe, tratando de ocultar seu nervosismo.

- Os hobbits chegaram hoje pela manhã. Gimli o fez há pouco tempo. Aragorn e Arwen estão aqui desde ontem. Faramir veio com eles em representação de Boromir, e Éowyn veio com ele como é natural. Só faltavam você e Mithrandir, mas já conhece o mago. Aparecerá quando ele desejar...

Legolas soltou um riso nervoso. Aragorn estava ali. Em pouco tempo mais teria que vê-lo de novo e voltaria a quebrar-se o coração. Legolas temia esse momento como não havia temido aos nove Nâzgul juntos.

O momento chegou demasiado cedo e o tomou completamente por surpresa. Justo quando estavam por cruzar a entrada da casa e Elladan se despedia para ir avisar o seu pai, uma voz varonil ecoou com jubilo desde o jardim.

- Legolas!

O príncipe elfo se voltou como picado por uma serpente. E antes de que pudesse reagir, se viu envolto nos fortes braços do rei de Gondor e Arnor.

- Aragorn... _mae govannen, mellon nin_ – saudei tratando de manter firme a voz. Aragorn o apertou contra ele e logo o soltou, estudando-o com um enorme sorriso.

- Passou muito tempo, meu amigo. Sentimos muitas saudades.

O coração de Legolas deu um salto em seu peito.

- Eu... também, Aragorn. Eu também.

Aragorn o tomou familiarmente do braço e o conduziu ao interior da casa.

- Então. Por que não tem feito caso dos meus repetidos convites de me visitar em Gondor? Não sabe o tanto que desejei voltar a vê-lo por lá. Há tanto que queria te mostrar... a cidade está quase por completo restaurada, Legolas, muito diferente de como você a viu durante a guerra.

Legolas suspirou.

- Sinto muito, Aragorn. Me desculpo de novo, por não ter atendido os seus convites, mas como já te disse em minhas cartas, tive muito trabalho. O reino do meu pai também foi muito afetado pela guerra e temos tido muito trabalho curando os bosques, as árvores e os arroios. O lado sul estava feito um desastre e...

- Legolas – Aragorn se deteve e colocou-se diante do elfo. Legolas não teve mais remédio que deter-se e lhe lançou um olhar perplexo. Aragorn meneou a cabeça – Legolas, nunca foi bom para mentir. Há algo que está me ocultando. O que passa?

- Não passa nada – Legolas sentiu que o rubor lhe subia a cara e maldisse para seu interior. – Do que está falando?

- Mirkwood não resultou tão destruído como para mantê-lo ocupado cinco anos. Ademais não é o único elfo que vive ai. Qualquer um poderia ter tomado seu lugar por uns quantos dias – Aragorn observou que Legolas parecia não saber o que dizer e continuou. – O que aconteceu, Legolas? Antes da guerra não podíamos passar mais de seis meses separados um do outro, no entanto agora se nega a me ver. É que já não confia em mim? Te ofendi em algo para que tenha recusado vir a minha casa em todo esse tempo?

- Não Aragorn, não – exclamou Legolas apressadamente. – Não pense isso, por favor, porque não é verdade...

- Então? – o humano cruzou os braços, expectante. – O que passa?

- Nada – insistiu Legolas, cada vez mais nervoso. – Não passou absolutamente nada, Aragorn. Simples e naturalmente tenho estado ocupado – e tratou de sorrir. – Entre a restauração dos bosques e meus deveres reais apenas tenho tempo. Inclusive agora não poderei ficar mais que um par de dias... – e se deteve quando Aragorn meneou negativamente a cabeça.

- Terá que inventar uma desculpa melhor que essa, meu querido Legolas, porque não me convenceu. Passa algo com você e não quer me dizer. E não sabe quanto me dói que já não confie em mim.

- Aragorn, eu...

- Elessar? Onde está querido? – a voz de Arwen Undómiel cortou a conversa. Aragorn se voltou e seus olhos se iluminaram ao ver a sua esposa aproximando-se.

- Estou aqui, querida. Olha quem decidiu por fim honrar-nos com sua presença.

Arwen se aproximou e lhe dedicou a Legolas um doce sorriso.

- Legolas... que gosto vê-lo de novo. Nos deixou muito abandonados.

- _Mae govannen_, Undómiel – saudou Legolas cortesmente com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça – Tão linda como sempre.

A elfa sorriu afetadamente.

- O mesmo se pode dizer de você meu amigo. Deslumbra a todos com seu porte e elegância.

- Arwen tem razão, Legolas – assentiu Aragorn. – Não há quem possa competir com você em graça e beleza.

O rosto de Legolas se acendeu como uma cereja.

- Obri... obrigado... Aragorn.

Arwen arqueou ligeiramente uma sobrancelha, captando algo que não havia notado antes. Seria possível que...?

- A verdade é que não entendo como não se casou, Legolas – exclamou a rainha. – Deve ter muitas admiradoras. Seguramente terá por aí alguma que tenha cativado seu coração...

- Não... bom... tem uma ou outra oferta – reconheceu Legolas, nervoso. – Mas a verdade é que não... eu todavia não pensei nisso.

- Pois será melhor que vá pensando – Aragorn lhe palmeou amistosamente o ombro. – a Floresta Escura necessita sangue novo e seu pai não tardará em pedir que lhe dê herdeiros a seu reino...

Arwen se enraiveceu ao ouvir isso, escutando uma petição indireta para ela.

- Seguramente Legolas não tardará em encontrar a uma linda dama que os proporcione – acrescentou tratando de não soar demasiado fria. – E agora, se me desculpem, tenho que ver meu pai – e se encaminhou até o portal que dava acesso ao estúdio de Elrond. No entanto, em vez de entrar se escondeu atrás de uma coluna e escutou.

Ao vê-la partir, Aragorn de novo se voltou a Legolas.

- E bem? Estou esperando... não acredite que esqueci nossa conversa anterior.

- Aragorn, por favor... não me passa nada, já te disse – repetiu Legolas apurado. – Absolutamente nada...

- Legolas, te conheço demasiado bem para que possa me enganar – o tom de Aragorn passou a ser um tanto molesto. – Se não quer dizer o que te passa está bem, mas não trate de me fazer passar por tonto. Lamento muito que não confie em mim como antes. Só te digo que se em algum momento necessita minha ajuda, sabe que pode contar com ela – e dando meia volta, o rei se foi.

Legolas ficou de pé onde estava, de coração partido. Uma lágrima escorregou pela sua branca bochecha e caiu livremente, sem que o elfo fizesse nada para contê-la.

- Aragorn, não há nada que fazer – sussurrou suavemente. – Não há maneira de arrancá-lo do meu coração. Fazê-lo seria arrancar-me a mesma vida. Não há nada que fazer.

E dando meia volta, o elfo dirigiu até os jardins, buscando um pouco de sossego para sua atormentada alma.

**//\//\//\\\//////\\\\////////////\\\\\\////\\///\\//\//\/\/\**

Arwen saiu feito uma fúria de trás do pilar onde havia permanecido oculta.

"Esse elfo murcho! Como se atreve?", pensou enquanto se encaminhava com passo rápido as suas habitações. "Com que direito se apaixona do meu marido? Quem acha que é para colocar seus olhos em cima? Maldito infeliz! Eu vou te ensinar a não andar querendo tirar meu esposo!"

Ia tão furiosa que não notou por onde ia e, ao dar volta em uma esquina, chocou com seu próprio pai.

- Arwen! – exclamou o sempre composto Elrond. – O que passa?

Arwen alterou seu rosto como por encanto e esboçou o mais doce sorriso.

- Pai, perdoe-me. Estou tão feliz de estar em casa que não pude conter meu ímpeto.

Elrond sorriu e a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Minha querida, eu também senti saudades. Todavia. Estou me perguntando como pode viver em Minas Tirith, entre esses muros de pedra, sem a companhia de nenhum elfo.

- Ah, mas tenho meu marido, e isso compensa – exclamou Arwen em tom travesso, caminhando a seu lado. Logo sua expressão passou a ser pensativa – Pai. Não tem notado algo estranho em Legolas?

- Não o vi ainda, minha filha. Não sabia que já havia chegado – Elrond se deteve e a olhou intrigado. – Estranho? Em que sentido?

- Parece triste... como ausente... – e soltou uma risadinha. – Ou melhor, está apaixonado.

Elrond sorriu.

- Talvez. Não seria estranho, Legolas é um elfo muito jovem ainda, mas sem dúvida sua beleza deve atrair pretendentes como moscas ao mel...

- Pretendentes? – Arwen arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Eu pensei que talvez alguma linda dama fosse a culpada de sua melancolia.

Elrond balançou a cabeça.

- O dia que Legolas se apaixone não será de uma dama – asseverou o dono da casa. – Ele é um Elegido, Arwen. Quando se case, será para dar filhos ao seu marido.

A dama elfa sentiu que o chão se abria baixo seus pés.

- Um... Elegido? – repetiu. Internamente deu um grito. Não era justo! Ela, que era a legitima esposa de Aragorn, a rainha de Gondor e Arnor, a filha de Lorde Elrond de Valfenda, não podia ter filhos, e esse elfo descarado e desavergonhado sim podia!

Alheio ao tumulto na mente de sua filha, Elrond continuou em tom casual.

- Sim, Legolas é um Elegido. Mas seu pai, a Dama Galadriel e eu consideramos que era melhor mantê-lo em segredo todo o tempo possível. Já sua incrível beleza é bastante problema. Imagina se se chega a saber que é fértil? Todo mundo disputaria sua mão e o pobre menino não teria um momento de paz. De modo que, por sua tranqüilidade mental, decidimos manter sua fertilidade em segredo... ao menos até que chegue o momento de casar-se.

Arwen mordeu os lábios. Estava lutando por não prorromper em alaridos. Via o perigo próximo, demasiado perto para seu gosto. Legolas estava perdidamente apaixonado de Aragorn. Era um elfo jovem, quase um adolescente, todavia. Podia dar a Aragorn o herdeiro que o rei necessitava com toda saúde. Ela em troca não. Se Aragorn chega a saber que ela era estéril e Legolas não, muito bem podia trocá-la por ele.

E perderia o trono que tanto trabalho tinha custado ganhar.

E esse insignificante ladino seria príncipe consorte.

A elfa balançou a cabeça. Tinha que fazer algo, e rápido. Tinha que tirar do meio esse incomodo como fosse. De forma permanente.

- Arwen? – chamou seu pai. – Está me escutando?

- Sim pai, perdoe. É que o que disse me deixou muito surpreendida. Não sabia que Legolas fosse um dos privilegiados. Que sorte tem.

- Não mais que você, minha querida – o Senhor elfo balançou a cabeça. – Diga. Quando pensa você e Aragorn terem filhos? Eu já queria um par de netinhos brincando sobre meus joelhos, filha.

Arwen saiu, incomoda. O tempo lhe estava caindo em cima. Teria que fazer algo respeito a um filho logo.

Mas primeiro teria que desfazer-se de Legolas.

E acreditava já saber como.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/B**: Eu, hein. Cada piranha que aparece. Tadinho do Leg, virou alvo da praga. Mas digam, crianças, ele tem ou não tem muito bom gosto? Nyohohoho. E mais uma fic maravilhosa traduzida por Alexa Black//Barulho de palmas ao fundo//

**NT: **Bom, aqui temos o tão esperado e "não desejado" encontro entre o Legolas e o Aragorn. E vemos Arwen colocando suas garras para fora (Ainda bem que ela é a vilã da fic, porque assim eu posso xingar e falar mal a vontade dela. Afinal, eu a odeio//sorriso malicioso//). Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, mas especialmente a **Mathew Potter Malfoy**, **Aluada Ninfadora**, **SadieSil** e **Joana Malfoy** que me mandaram reviews, espero que todos tenham recebido suas devidas respostas. E Mathew Potter Malfoy não consegui seu email, mas se estiver interessado em me ajudar me mande uma resposta pelo meu email (black(ponto)alexa(arroba)gmail(ponto)com). E queria explicar à vocês que não vou atualizar antes de duas semanas porque ando tendo pouco tempo para traduzir os capítulos, porque estou fazendo minha monografia de final de curso na faculdade, e como tenho alguns capítulos adiantados, resolvi fazer assim para que depois vocês não fiquem muito mais tempo sem ler um novo capítulo das fics. Aqui vou ficando, e até daqui duas semanas!!

E mandem reviews para a pobre e sofrida tradutora!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	3. Calúnia

**Tudo por amor**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor de sua vida se casa com a Estrela Vespertina.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg (Gravidez Masculina)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo Três – Calúnia**

As festividades para comemorar o quinto aniversário da destruição do Anel e da caída de Sauron começaram com todo esplendor.

Presentes essa noite estavam Lorde Celeborn e a Dama Galadriel de Lórien, acompanhados pelo capitão da sua guarda, Haldir, e seus irmãos. Entre os convidados se achava também o rei Éomer de Rohan, o príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth, o rei Thranduil de Mirkwood, Bilbo Bolseiro da Comarca, o príncipe e a princesa de Ithilien, os integrantes da Sociedade do Anel, etc.

A mesa de honra estava presidida por estes últimos: Gandalf o Branco, Frodo, Sam, Mery e Pippin os hobbits, Gimli o Anão, Legolas o Elfo, Faramir, junto com sua esposa Eowyn, em representação de seu irmão Boromir, morto durante a missão e desde logo Aragorn e sua belíssima rainha, Arwen.

Houve brindes, comida como para saciar ao hobbit mais exigente (leia-se Pippin), baile, canto, risos e algazarra em geral.

Durante todo esse tempo, Legolas se arrumou para evitar no possível qualquer aproximação com Aragorn. Conversou com Gimli, brindou com Frodo, roubou sobremesas junto com Merry e Pippin, se foi a contemplar os jardins com Sam e conversou com Faramir acerca da restauração de Ithilien.

Mas Aragorn não o perdia de vista, preocupado como estava pela atitude do seu amigo. E Arwen não os perdia de vista aos dois, consumida como estava pelos ciúmes.

Ao terminar de dançar uma melodia, Aragorn olhou a sua esposa.

- Querida Arwen. Me permitiria dançar um peça com Legolas? Desejo falar com ele.

- Desde logo – Arwen mascarou sua fúria baixo um encantador sorriso – Mas não fique conversando com ele toda a noite. Não quero que me deixe só.

Aragorn sorriu e a beijou no nariz.

- Não demoro, querida.

- Psst! Merry! – chamou Legolas em sussurros, oculto debaixo da mesa do buffet – Disse banana ou framboesa?

- O que seja! – sussurrou o hobbit de volta, urgente – De pressa!

Legolas extendeu o braço e roubou a primeira sobremesa que lhe veio a mão. Distraidamente o tendeu a Merry, pois estava ocupado assegurando-se de que Glorfindel não o visse.

E de pronto de um puxão o tiraram do seu esconderijo.

Aragorn meteu um dedo no creme que cobria o bolo roubado e o provou.

- Mmm. Chocolate. Não está nada mal – e olhou o elfo que todavia estava de joelhos ante ele com o rosto ruborizado como uma maça. – De quando para cá você tem essas tendências hobbiticas, Legolas?

O elfo sorriu, envergonhado.

- Só queria ajudar Merry a conseguir uma porção extra de sobremesa.

Aragorn lhe tendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar-se. O elfo a aceitou e se pôs de pé. O rei então tendeu a sobremesa ao hobbit, que se apressou em tomá-lo e desaparecer com ele.

- Aragorn... – exclamou Legolas, confuso ao ver que o humano não lhe soltava a mão.

- Vem Legolas. Dança comigo.

O rosto do elfo se acendeu novamente.

- Eu? Com você? Como cree?

- Por que não? – Aragorn já o estava arrastando até a pista – Não tem nada de mal.

- O que vai dizer sua esposa? – sisseou Legolas, tratando inutilmente de soltar-se.

- Nada, porque disse que te tiraria para dançar – Aragorn se deteve ao centro da pista e se colocou frente ao príncipe, rodeando com o braço a esbelta e delicada cintura.

Legolas se obrigou a tranqüilizar o alocado bater do seu coração. Só o pensamento de estar entre os braços de Aragorn fazia que as pernas se tornassem como gelatinas e agradeceu que a música começara. Ao menos assim Aragorn não se daria conta do tanto que estava tremendo.

Com graça, os dois se deslizaram juntos pela pista.

- Por que esteve me evitando? – perguntou de pronto Aragorn, olhando o elfo diretamente aos olhos.

Legolas teve que baixar o olhar para não se delatar.

- Não estou te esquivando. Acaso não jantei na mesma mesa que você?

- Sem ter me dirigido a palavra em toda a noite – asseverou Aragorn – Conversou com todos, menos comigo. Chega ao extremo de robar bolos para os hobbits com tal de não estar perto de mim. Legolas por favor me diz. O que passa? E não me diga que nada, porque não acredito.

- É que... eu... – Legolas já não sabia o que dizer. Finalmente soltou o primeiro que lhe ocorreu. – Estou preocupado porque... porque meu pai quer que me comprometa com... com alguém que não conheço.

Aragorn franziu o cenho.

- É um elfo?

- Sim.

- De outro reino?

- Sim.

- E o que pensa fazer?

- Não sei – Legolas suspirou. Por querer ocultar a verdade a todo custo se estava metendo-se em um problema. – Falar com meu pai e pedir que me dê um tempo para conhecê-lo, antes de formalizar algo... não acredito que me negue isso.

- Então não se preocupe tanto – aconselhou Aragorn, não convencido totalmente – Seu pai é um rei sábio e prudente. Não o obrigará a algo que não deseje...

- Se é pelo bem de Mirkwood fará – Legolas se deteve, pois já havia terminado a melodia, e sorriu – Obrigado por dançar comigo esta peça, Aragorn.

- Obrigado a você por me conceder – Aragorn olhou o elfo diretamente aos olhos e lhe sorriu – Legolas, sabe que sempre pode confiar em mim. Sempre. Se tem problemas com isso que acaba de me dizer, não duvide em acudir até mim – e levantando a mão do elfo na sua, a levou aos lábios e a beijou.

Legolas se pôs de mil cores e abaixou a cabeça para evitar que Aragorn se desse conta.

Sentada à mesa, Arwen os observou com olhos flamejantes. Esteve a ponto de levantar-se de um salto e lançar-se sobre Legolas a golpes. Mas se conteve e dissimulou com um sorriso.

Amanhã. Amanhã esse elfo pagará muito caro seu atrevimento.

Jamais tiraria seu trono.

Antes ela o faria pedaços.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

O anoitecer caia suavemente sobre os jardins da bela Valfenda, que a essas horas estavam desertos. A maioria dos habitantes e hóspedes elfos se achavam dentro da casa, desfrutando de uma sessão de relatos e cantos.

Com eles estavam Bilbo, Frodo e Sam, que parecia que nunca se cansavam de escutar as belas vozes élficas alçadas em canto e poema. Merry e Pippin, como de costume, estavam saqueando as cozinhas (um feito que procuravam manter em segredo, razão pela qual toda Valfenda estava sabendo). Aragorn se achava no estúdio do seu pai, comentando alguns assuntos relativos ao governo de Gondor com ele.

Arwen se assomou ao balcão da sua habitação e sondou os jardins. Seu rosto se iluminou quando divisou uma figura solitária de pé na pontezinha junto à cascata.

Legolas.

Sozinho e sem testemunhas.

Perfeito.

Arwen se dirigiu a porta de sua habitação e a abriu com sigilo. Ao ver que não havia ninguém nos corredores, se deslizou sigilosamente até a habitação ocupada pelo príncipe de Mirkwood e se introduziu nela sem que ninguém a visse.

Uma vez dentro, a elfa buscou algo que pudesse servir para os seus propósitos.

Seus olhos não demoraram em tropeçar com o arco e a aljava que Legolas sempre levava com ele a todas as partes, acomodados a um lado da cama. Metidos na aljava, junto às flechas douradas que eram distintivo do loiro príncipe, estavam suas facas que em mãos do guerreiro elfo eram letais.

Com um sorriso de deleite, Arwen se apoderou de uma das facas e se lançou até a porta. Traz assegurar-se de que não havia ninguém, regressou pelo corredor pelo que havia vindo, mas em vez de voltar a sua habitação saiu aos jardins.

Uma vez fora, buscou um lugar adequado onde pudesse levar a cabo seu plano.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Legolas se encontrava recarregado contra o corrimão da pequena ponte semicircular sobre o riacho que partia da imponente cascata que dominava Valfenda. O elfo se achava sumido em tristes meditações.

Sentia vontade de sair correndo. Por mais que tinha tratado de ocultar seus sentimentos, Aragorn tinha dado conta e não cessava de pressioná-lo. Suas intenções eram boas, desde logo, mas não tinha idéia do horrível aperto em que o estava colocando. Legolas não queria pensar em qual seria sua reação si se interava do seu amor por ele, nem a de Arwen. Nem muito menos no que faria seu severo pai se chegava a saber.

O elfo suspirou. Tinha que encontrar algum pretexto para sair dali, tinha que inventar algo, qualquer desculpa o suficientemente válida para desaparecer...

Um grito interrompeu seus pensamentos e o fez dar um salto. Voltou-se bruscamente na direção da qual veio e escrutou entre as árvores, buscando sua fonte. Um segundo grito o orientou e o elfo se atirou correndo até ele.

O caminho que tomou desembocava em um pequeno claro não muito longe da cascata. E ali encontrou a Arwen, tendida no chão, com o vestido ensangüentado e com uma faca cravada na lateral, perto do coração.

- Arwen! – exclamou o elfo, chegando até ela – Pelos Valar! O que aconteceu?

Arwen não respondeu, senão que se limitou a puxar ar ruidosamente. Legolas se precipitou até ela, horrorizado.

E se deteve em seco ao reconhecer sua própria faca sobressaindo do corpo da dama elfa.

- Arwen! – Aragorn irrompeu no claro, seguido de Elrond, Gimli, Gandalf, Glorfindel e vários elfos da casa. O ex-dunedain correu até sua esposa – Arwen, meu amor! O que aconteceu?

Elrond rapidamente começou a examinar a ferida.

- Le... – balbuciou Arwen, lutando por respirar – Legolas...

- Que? – perguntou Elrond, franzindo o cenho – Legolas o que?

- Ele... tratou de me matar – insistiu Arwen, tossindo – Me lançou... sua faca...

Aragorn se fixou então no empunhadura da faca e empalideceu. A arma efetivamente pertencia a Legolas e ele a havia visto mil vezes em suas mãos.

- Não! – exclamou o príncipe elfo nesse momento – Isso não é certo! Eu não fiz nada!

Aragorn se pôs em pé lentamente e se encarou com ele.

- É sua faca – informou em tom acusatório.

- Sim eu sei, mas eu não lhe fiz nada! – replicou Legolas exaltadamente – Tem que estar me confundindo com alguém mais! Eu estava na cascata quando a ouvi gritar e vim correndo! E a encontrei tirada sangrando!

- Não... – arfou Arwen – Eu te vi muito bem... era você! Você me lançou... sua faca! Você tratou de me matar!

- Mentira! – gritou Legolas, sentindo que a angustia se apropriava dele – Não fui eu!

- Legolas tem razão – exclamou Gimli nesse instante – A Dama Arwen deve estar confundida. Ele jamais lhe faria dano.

Elrond lançou a Legolas um olhar furibundo.

- A faca entrou perto do coração. Estel – ordenou – Tem que levá-la a sua habitação para poder tirá-lo. Glorfindel, chama aos guardas para que detenham esse elfo.

- Não! – Legolas balançou a cabeça, incapaz de aceitar que acreditassem que era culpado – Lorde Elrond, por favor tem que acreditar em mim! Não fui eu!

Gandalf se adiantou e pôs uma mão sobre o ombro do elfo.

- Elrond – falou em tom conciliador – Não pode prender Legolas baseado nada mais que no que vê. Arwen efetivamente pode ter se equivocado. Deixa que o leve a seu quarto e mais tarde, quando sua filha tenha sido atendida, aclararemos este enredo.

Elrond cravou seus escuros olhos no Mago e logo lançou outra mirada furiosa para Legolas. Finalmente assentiu.

- De acordo, Gandalf, como queira. Mas colocarei guardas na porta para evitar que escape – e se levantou.

Aragorn cravou um olhar indefinido em Legolas. O elfo engoliusaliva. Nos olhos do ex-dunedain pode ler dúvida, confusão, incredulidade, mas também fúria e rancor. Finalmente, sem uma palavra, o rei de Gondor se voltou até sua esposa, a levantou em braços e a levou em direção a casa.

- Vem Legolas – Gandalf suavemente puxou seu braço – Vamos para seu quarto.

- Mithrandir, não fui eu! Te juro, não fui eu!

- Eu acredito Legolas – assentiu o mago – Mas muito me temo que terá que prová-lo. Neste momento tudo te acussa.

- Não se preocupe Elfo Louco – Gimli se colocou a seu lado – Vamos encontrar ao que o fez e provaremos sua inocência. Já verá.

Legolas meio sorriu ante a lealdade do seu amigo anão. Gandalf lhe deu outro puxão e com gentileza o levou ao seu quarto.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NT: **Ui!!! Achei que não ia conseguir postar hoje, mas estou aqui graças a Deus. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e desculpem qualquer erro, mas foi impossível mandar o capítulo para ser betado. E Miyu desculpe por não ter podido mandar o capítulo, mas o próximo vou mandar com antecedência. Bjus para todos e até a próxima atualização (daqui duas semanas).

**Mathew Potter Malfoy**: Olá!!! Acho que podíamos fundar um grupo de _'Odiamos Arwen e queremos vê-la morta'_, seria ótimo! Obrigada pela sua review e espero continuar recebendo um em cada capítulo (senão eu choro). E pode ficar tranqüilo que vcs não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo (risada maligna). Quanto ao seu email, o fanfiction não mostrou seu email por isso não entrei em contato, pois continuo sem saber seu email rs. Bjus e até a próxima atualização!!!!

**Liana Shinigami: **Olá!!! Obrigada pelo seu review!!! Todo mundo vai ficar com pena do elfinho mais fofo da Terra Média e olha que ele nem começou a sofrer direito. Então pode ir se preparando que ainda vai rolar muitas lágrimas até nosso Legy ser feliz. Quanto ao msn eu tenho sim, mas quase não uso /black.alexa(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com/. Meu plano de internet é de 50hs por mês, então to tendo que polpar tempo na net porque se não a conta depois vem enorme e vem com bronca incluída rs. O email que mais uso é o black.alexa(arroba)gmail(ponto)com. Então pode me mandar emails que eu respondo assim que os vir. Espero que continue lendo a fic e comentando. Bjus e até a próxima!!!

**Galadrielcva**: Olá!!! Essa fic é realmente maravilhosa. Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue acompanhando a história. Ultimamente há na área muitas fics boas slash, então ninguém perde nada se der uma simples olhadinha. Bjus.

**Aluada Ninfadora**: Uhu!!! Se vc não gosta da Arwen agora espero só até vc ler mais alguns capítulos da fic e vc mesma vai querer matar ela. Pode ficar tranqüilo que para mim traduzir as fics é uma terapia, afinal a idéia não é minha, porque se fosse podia desistir de ler; antigamente eu tentava escrever mas cada vez que retornava para continuar escrever ou eu modificava tudo ou ficava em branco. Então para o bem de toda a nação não escrevo mais, só traduzo rs. Até a próxima atualização! Bjus.

**Kuroyama Izumi**: Pode matar a Arwen sim e se quiser ajuda é só falar!!!! Eu ajudo com o maior prazer!!! O Leggy vai dar a volta por cima, mas antes vai sofrer mais um pouquinho. Então é melhor ir preprarando um lencinho ou lençol rs. Obrigada pela review e espero que continue acompanhando a fic!!! Bjus

**Tsuzuki yami**: Olá!!! Obrigada pela review e fique despreocupada, pois não pretendo abandonar minha 'profissão' de tradutora tão cedo. Espero que continue lendo e comentando. Bjus

E mandem reviews para a pobre tradutora!!!!!!!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	4. Sentença

**Tudo por amor**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução:** Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo Quatro – Sentença**

O rei Thranduil invadiu os aposentos de seu filho e, sem dar tempo para nada, avançou sobre ele e lhe deu uma forte bofetada. Legolas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu ao chão.

- Thranduil! – Gandalf se colocou frente ao enfurecido rei para contê-lo.

- Como pôde? – gritou Thranduil sem fazer caso do Mago. – Por que o fez, Legolas? Como se atreveu a lastimar a filha de nosso anfitrião em sua própria casa? Está louco?

- Pai, eu não fiz nada! – Legolas se pôs de pé com uma mão sobre a bochecha avermelhada. – Ela me acusa, mas eu não me acerquei a ela! Está mentindo!

- Arwen Undómiel mentindo! – berrou Thranduil. – Boa, essa! Não só a fere, senão que também a insulta! Isso é o cúmulo! O que acha que está fazendo?

- Thranduil, já basta! – Gandalf se plantou diante do enfurecido soberano e lhe lançou um olhar furioso, que teve a virtude de conter o elfo. – Se deu conta do que está fazendo. Está acusando a seu próprio filho de cometer um crime. Nem sequer está dando o beneficio da dúvida. Até que não se examine bem o que passou, não pode tratar a Legolas desse modo.

O rei suspirou, mas já havia recuperado a compostura.

- Para seu próprio bem espero que não tenha sido você, Legolas. Seguramente te dará conta das repercussões que isso pode trazer para nosso reino. Valfenda podia nos declarar guerra, por não falar de Gondor. Sabe muito bem que contra dois reinos unidos não temos oportunidade. Mirkwood seria destruída.

Legolas estava pálido como um morto.

- Pai, eu não sou culpado. É tudo que posso dizer. Eu não o fiz. Se Arwen me confundiu, ou me acusa de má fé, não sei. Tudo que posso dizer é que sua acusação é falsa. Sou inocente.

Thranduil assentiu lentamente.

- Fui notificado que dentro de uma hora se reunirá um conselho para examinar a situação e decidir o que fazer. Até então, não pode abandonar seu quarto. Mais vale que de verdade seja inocente, meu filho.

Com um suspiro se ergueu, e, lançando um olhar furioso a Gandalf, se voltou e abandonou a estância.

Legolas se deixou cair sobre a cama e cobriu a cara com as mãos.

- Por quê? – se perguntou em voz alta. – Por que eu? O que fiz para que acuse a mim?

Gandalf se sentou junto ao elfo e passou um braço por seus ombros.

- Trate de ter calma, Legolas. Angustiando-se desse modo não vai resolver nada. Até que se reúna o conselho, não há nada que possa fazer. Tem fé, e conserva a calma.

Legolas balançou a cabeça. O que mais lhe inquietava de todo esse feio assunto não era a acusação de Arwen em si, nem o que isso poderia acarretar.

Era a mirada acusatória de Aragorn o que não podia suportar e o que mais fazia sofrer o seu coração.

**T-T O/////O **

No mesmo salão onde anteriormente houve cantos e relatos, se reuniu o conselho, composto por Lorde Elrond de Valfenda, o rei Thranduil de Mirkwood, Lorde Celeborn e a Dama Galadriel de Lórien, o rei Elessar de Gondor, o rei Éomer de Rohan, o príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth e Gandalf o Branco.

- Ante tudo – solicitou Celeborn – e antes de decidir algo, solicito que nos informe do estado de saúde de Arwen.

- A faca penetrou na lateral – informou Elrond, sombrio. – E se deslizou entre duas costelas. Isso a salvou de que lhe tocasse o coração. Na realidade a ferida é mais dolorosa que perigosa. Estará bem em poucos dias.

Celeborn assentiu e olhou a Legolas, que estava sentado entre Gandalf e seu pai.

- Príncipe Legolas Thranduillion, faça o favor de nos dar sua versão dos feitos.

Legolas se pôs em pé e se dirigiu ao centro da estância.

- Queria desfrutar um pouco do anoitecer nos jardins e sai para tomar ar fresco. Me detive no ponte junto a cascata e fiquei ali contemplando a paisagem quando de repente escutei gritar a rainha Arwen. Alarmado atirei-me a correr até a direção da qual provinham os gritos e, quando cheguei, a encontrei atirada no chão, com as roupas ensangüentadas. Acabava de perguntar o que havia passado quando chegaram os demais. É tudo.

- A rainha Arwen sustenta que você lançoua faca com intenção de matá-la – indicou o Príncipe de Dol Amroth. – Segundo sua declaração, ela passeava pelos jardins quando viu você vir até ela. Sem suspeitar nada se dirigiu até você, coisa que você aproveitou para lançar-lhea faca.

- Não é verdade – negou Legolas com a cabeça. – Eu não o fiz.

- A rainha resultou ferida com uma das suas facas – apontou Éomer então. – Todos tivemos ocasião de comprovar quão letal é com eles.

- Quando sai ao jardim não as levava comigo – alegou Legolas – As deixei dentro da minha aljava, junto com meu arco e minhas flechas, em meu quarto. Não pensei que fosse encontrar nenhum perigo dentro dos confins de Valfenda e deixei todas minhas armas em meu alojamento.

- Tem alguma testemunha que possa confirmá-lo? – perguntou Celeborn.

- Não – Legolas baixou o olhar. – Não tinha ninguém. Eu estava sozinho. Mas isso não prova nada. Qualquer um pode ter entrado na meu quarto e tê-lo pegado.

- Tem cuidado, Legolas – Elrond tomou a palavra. – Não só está acusando a minha filha de mentir, senão que agora insulta ao meus convidados ao duvidar deles.

Legolas se encarou com ele.

- E a mim me está insultando ao duvidar de mim – alegou com orgulho, e passeou o olhar ao redor da estância, apurando os rostos de todos os reunidos. – Todos aqui me conhecem. Todos sabem da minha lealdade a meu rei e a meus amigos. Todos me viram lutar para salvar a Terra Média durante a Guerra do Anel. Aragorn e eu fomos os melhores amigos durante muitos anos e sei muito bem o que Arwen significa para ele. Lorde Elrond me recebeu em sua casa mais vezes das que posso recordar. Como podem pensar que eu transcenderia a amizade e a hospitalidade que me brindou aqui durante anos? Como poderia fazer-lhes dano a quem são tão queridos? Que motivo poderia ter eu para ferir a rainha de Gondor?

- Um muito simples – ressoou a voz de Arwen. Todos se voltaram e viram a elfa de pé na porta, com uma mão sobre as ataduras nas costas.

- Arwen, não devia levantar – repreendeu seu pai. – Pode voltar a abrir a ferida.

Aragorn se levantou e conduziu a esposa ao assento que ele tinha ocupado. Uma vez sentada, a rainha olhou aos membros do conselho. Logo fixou seus escuros olhos em Legolas.

- Pergunta que motivo poderia ter para me ferir. Você e eu sabemos muito bem qual é, Legolas. Por que não confessa de uma vez?

Legolas se pôs pálido, mas se ergueu altivamente.

- Não sei de que está falando, Arwen. Eu não tenho razão alguma para ti ferir e você sabe bem que não o fiz. Não tenho idéia de por que me acusa nem o que pretende com tudo isso.

- Muito bem. Então direi eu – Arwen olhou aos presentes e saboreando o momento disse – Legolas tentou me matar por ciúmes. Ele sempre esteve apaixonado de Aragorn e simplesmente quis me tirar do meio.

Um raio que tivesse caído não os teria deixado a todos mais estupefatos. Aragorn olhou alternadamente a sua esposa e a Legolas, duvidando em acreditar o que acabava de ouvir.

Legolas se pôs lívido. Assim, pois, essa era a resposta ao enigma. Arwen se havia dado conta de seus sentimentos e tinha armado todo esse teatro por ciúmes.

Finalmente Thranduil reagiu. Se colocou de pé de um salto e avançou para encarar a seu filho.

- É certo isso? – rugiu.

Legolas não respondeu. Sentia que o coração ia explodir no peito e por um momento não soube o que fazer nem o que dizer.

- E bem? – o pressionou Thranduil. – É certo ou não?

Legolas olhou seu pai e soube que já não havia maneira de ocultá-lo. Qualquer coisa que dissesse agora em sua defesa, não acreditariam.

Aragorn avançou também e se deteve a uns passos do elfo.

- É por isso que atuava de maneira tão rara. Verdade? – perguntou com voz rouca. – Por isso se negava a dizer o que te passava. Estava enervado de ciúmes!

Legolas abriu a boca para protestar, mas não pode fazê-lo. A mão de Thranduil se estrelou contra seu rosto e o enviou direto ao chão.

- É uma desgraça para Mirkwood e para mim! – acusou furioso. – Jamais acreditei que por ciúmes fosse capaz de ações tão baixas! Me envergonha que seja meu filho!

- Pai! – exclamou Legolas, dolorido e sangrando da boca.

- Nada de pai! – o cortou Thranduil, feito um basilisco. – E já não sou seu pai! Já não te reconheço como meu filho!

- Thranduil! Já basta! – Gandalf se colocou de pé com olhos flamejantes. – Não é está a maneira de fazer as coisas! Regressa a seu assento e deixa que este conselho decida o que há de fazer-se!

A resmungar, o rei de Mirkwood voltou a ocupar sua cadeira. Não assim o de Gondor, que permaneceu de pé onde estava.

Legolas se colocou lentamente de pé. Aragorn se plantou em frente.

- Todos esses anos – disse. – Combateu a meu lado e correu mil aventuras a meu lado. Sempre te considerei meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro de armas, meu irmão...

- Aragorn, eu...

- Você melhor que ninguém sabia dos meus sentimentos para Arwen! – continuou Aragorn. – E assim me paga minha amizade e minha confiança? Tratando de matar aquela que é tudo para mim por seus estúpidos ciúmes?

- Eu não tratei de matar a ninguém! – estalou Legolas. – Sim, é verdade que te amo! Sempre te amei! Te amei desde o instante em que te conheci! Mas sabia perfeitamente que você amava a Arwen e que não tinha lugar para mim! Por que acredita que me afastei do seu lado depois do seu casamento? Por que acha que jamais aceitei nenhum dos seus convites a Gondor? Porque me doía vê-lo com ela, é certo, mas não desejava interferir na sua felicidade nem causar aflições!

O rosto de Aragorn se descompôs de fúria.

- Assassino! – exclamou apertando os punhos. – Mentiroso! Não desejava interferir em minha felicidade, mas aproveitou a primeira ocasião que te apresentou para tentar acabar com ela. Não desejava causar aflições, mas quase mata a mulher que amo.

- Eu não o fiz – negou Legolas com calor. – Pelo mais sagrado para mim, que é meu amor por você, juro que eu não o fiz.

- Guarde seus juramentos! – rugiu Aragorn. – E guarde também seu amor ridículo, que não me faz falta nem acredito em nada!

Legolas sentiu como se o tivessem bofeteado de nova conta.

- Ridículo? – repeti em um sussurro com o rosto branco como um lençol.

- Sim! Ridículo! Absurdo! – atiçou Aragorn feito uma fúria. – Como é possível que te atreva a pensar que eu esqueceria a Arwen por alguém como você?

- Eu não pensei nada! – se alçou Legolas, todo ele tremendo. – Já disse que eu não fiz nada! Eu jamais tentei lhe fazer dano! Ela é a que mente, ela é a que armou tudo isso, ela é a que quer me prejudicar por ciúmes! A ciumenta é ela, não eu!

Não pode continuar. O punho de Aragorn se estrelou contra o rosto e, pela segunda vez, o elfo foi parar ao chão.

Aragorn sacou sua espada e apoiou a ponta contra a branca garganta do príncipe.

- Deveria matá-lo! – sibilou.– Deveria atravessá-lo como um porco!

- Aragorn, já basta! – se alçou Elrond, ao tempo que Gandalf avançava e apartava a espada da garganta do elfo de uma bastonada. – Essa não é a forma de castigar a um traidor! O conselho já ouviu suficiente. Acho que é hora de retirar-nos a deliberar para dar nosso veredicto. Nós reuniremos todos aqui dentro de uma hora.

Resmungando, Aragorn se fez a um lado e sem apartar seu furibundo olhar de Legolas, retrocedeu até situar-se trás a cadeira de sua esposa.

Galadriel, que não havia participado na discussão, se pôs de pé e ajudou ao transtornado Legolas a levantar-se.

- Vem comigo, Legolas. Vamos para seu quarto.

Legolas a olhou.

- Eu não o fiz – sussurrou com seus lindos olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu sei – sussurrou Galadriel e falando-lhe suavemente, o levou.

Aragorn tomou a mão de Arwen na sua e a beijou.

- Se sente melhor, querida?

- Estou bem, Elessar – lhe sorriu a elfa – Não se preocupe.

Aragorn balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que o melhor seria que fosse se deitar. Do contrário poderia voltar a abrir sua ferida. Vem comigo.

Dissimulando um sorriso de triunfo, Arwen se pôs de pé e permitiu que seu marido a levasse para seu quarto e a consentisse enquanto o conselho deliberava.

**T-T O/////O **

Uma hora depois o conselho se reuniu novamente. Legolas foi levado ante eles por dois guardas e permaneceram de pé no centro da estância, esperando o veredicto.

Elrond foi quem tomou a palavra.

- Legolas Thranduillion de Mirkwood, este conselho deliberou baseando-se em suas declarações e as da Dama Arwen, Rainha de Gondor e Arnor. Dado que a Dama foi ferida com sua arma, que ela mesma te acusa, que existe um motivo muito poderoso para o intento de assassinato e que não foi capaz de provar sua inocência, te encontramos culpado.

Legolas teve que apertar os punhos e respirar fundo para evitar afundar-se.

- Por conseguinte, – prosseguiu Elrond, – o setencia ao seguinte: o despoja do seu título de Príncipe Herdeiro ao Trono de Mirkwood. O desconhece como membro da Sociedade do Anel. E ademais, será desterrado para sempre de todos os reinos tanto élficos como humanos. Em nenhum deles encontrará refugio nem pousada.

Legolas tentou falar, mas tinha a boca seca e não pode emitir nenhum som.

- Finalmente, se proíbe, baixo qualquer circunstancia, abandonar a Terra Média e marchar para as Terras Implacáveis. Seu destino será vagar eternamente de um lado para outro sem pátria nem lar – Elrond se sentou majestosamente.

Fez-se um pesado silencio. Legolas buscou com o olhar a seu pai, mas este apartou a sua, negando-se a olhar seu filho. Legolas então olhou para Aragorn. Nos olhos do ex-dunedain só achou repúdio e frialdade. A seu lado, Arwen sorria triunfante.

- Si é a vontade deste conselho, que assim seja – falou por fim o ex-príncipe. – Só quero que saibam que estão cometendo uma grande injustiça. Sou inocente. Jamais me passou pela cabeça lastimar a ninguém e muito menos interferir em um casamento feliz. Mas se a vontade do conselho é que me vaia, me irei. Quando tenho de partir?

- Neste mesmo instante – replicou Elrond com acidez – Entre mais rápido te percamos de vista, melhor.

Legolas assentiu, demasiado dolorido para discutir.

- Me permitira ao menos despedir-me dos meus amigos? Recolher algumas coisas?

- Não – foi a glacial resposta do dono da casa. – Não verá a ninguém. Te quero fora das minhas fronteiras imediatamente. Neste momento se está preparando um pacote com o que terá de levar. Nada mais.

Legolas levantou o olhar e a cravou em seu pai.

- Pai?

Thranduil desviou os olhos.

- Não me chame assim – exclamou com voz rouca. – Você já não é meu filho. O Rei de Mirkwood não pode ter por herdeiro a um assassino.

Legolas lutou por conter um soluço. Seus olhos tropeçaram então com os do homem que tanto havia amado em vão. O elfo se adiantou decidido e se deteve frente ao humano.

- Aragorn, estão cometendo um erro. Sou inocente, eu juro.

O rei apertou os lábios.

- Eu sinto, mas não acredito. Não posso acreditar. Minha Arwen não mente. Você sim.

- Te amo – continuou Legolas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – E sei que a você não importa, mas de qualquer modo o digo: te amo. Mais que a minha própria vida. E quero que saiba que porque te amo, seria incapaz de levantar um dedo contra os que você ama. Vou ao exílio, talvez a morte, amando-o.

- Não se faça de mártir, Legolas – exclamou Aragorn, incomodado. – Depois do que fez, é ridículo. Toda essa situação é ridícula.

- Sim, o é. Não é por minha culpa – aduziu Legolas. – Não fui eu que armei todo esse problema.

- Saia já, Legolas – pediu Aragorn, cansado. – Não desejo voltar a vê-lo mais.

- Não voltará a me ver jamais, o prometo – falou Legolas. – _Namarië_, Estel. Que os Valar te protejam sempre – e dando meia volta, o elfo se afastou, seguindo aos guardas que o levaram fora.

Uma vez ali, lhe entregou um pacote. O elfo o jogou por sobre as costas e se voltou para olhar a bela Valfenda uma última vez.

De pé no balcão se encontrava Arwen, satisfeita. Ao vê-lo, lhe sorriu maliciosa.

Legolas lhe deu as costas e com um suspiro, o humilhado elfo cruzou as portas e abandonou Valfenda, deixando atrás o lar, a família e os amigos que o tinham rejeitado e abandonado a sua sorte.

**Continuará...**

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA:** Perdão por ter desterrado de novo o elfinho, mas era necessário para armar esta histeria, digo história.

**N/B:** Tadinho!!!! O Legolas não me merece. Quem quer participar comigo da campanha "Morte à Arwen"? As inscrições estão abertas!!!!

**NT: **AI MEU DEUS!!! DEIXA EU IR PARA O EXÍLIO COM O LEGOLAS!!!!!

Hhehe! Olá Pessoal!!!!!!!!!! Foi só um distúrbio mental, mas já passou!! Desculpa Desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu dei uma fugidinha pra Caldas Novas esse final de semana e só agora pude postar o capítulo, mas pelo menos só estou atrasada algumas horinhas. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic; somente lendo, mandando reviews ou incluindo a fic em favorites ou alerts. E como essa fic até hoje é a que mais recebeu reviews com tão poucos capítulos quero propor um negócio com vcs leitoras. Se até daqui duas semanas esse capítulo 4 superar a marca de 6 reviews para a próxima atualização vcs receberão não um capítulo, mas sim dois capítulos!!!! Então mãos na massa!!!! Comecem a escrever seus reviews para sua tradutora do coração (ilusa!!! ¬¬') e vcs também estarão muito felizes daqui duas semanas. Então pensem nisso e até mais!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Desculpem mais uma vez, mas foi impossível responder as reviews antes.

**Kuroyama Izum****i: **Etâ menina curiosa!!!! Mas pode ficar tranquila que eu te entendo, de vez em quando eu 'atropelo' as fics traduzidas que acompanho. Quanto a Arwen, eu nem tenho mais palavras para expressar o tanto que eu a odeio. Agradeço pelo seu review e espero mesmo que continue acompanhando minha tradução dessa fic maravilhosa.

**Liana Shinigami: **Olá!!! Obrigada pelo review!!! Se vc já está horrorizada agora daqui a pouco vc estará catatônica rs. As maldades dessa perfídia não vão terminar tão cedo, mas nas fics a justiça tarda mais não falha rs. Espero que continue lendo e gostando da fic. Bjus.

**T****suzuki yami: **Vixi!!!! O Leggy ainda vai sofrer muito, mas o castigo vai vir para a elfa essa... Obrigada pelo review!!! E não se preocupe, pois eu amo ler e traduzir fics. Se eu pudesse queria que essa fosse a minha profissão. Mas como não se pode; tem que ser um hobby muito querido. Bjus!

**Mathew Potter Malfoy: **Olá garota!!!! Valeu pelo esforço e pode deixar que vai ser recompensado com uma tradutora doida para agradar suas leitoras, mas tudo tem seu preço como leu acima (risa maligna). Êeee menina curiosa!!!! Sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato??? Mas ainda bem que vc é uma pessoa, né (rs)?? Pode ficar tranqüila que te entendo completamente. Cá entre nós se fosse eu, faria a mesma coisa (rs). E é bom vc continuar mesmo acompanhando a fic comigo porque senão vou entrar em deprê. Bjus linda e até mais!!!!

**Helena Hiwatari: **Olá!!! Brigadão pela review!!!! Eu fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Eu simplesmente amo fic Leggy/Aragorn, eles são fofos juntos. Para quando terminar essa fic já tenho outras duas fics em vista deles para pedir a autorização para traduzir. Espero que vc continue lendo, gostando e comentando. Bjus!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	5. Orcs

**TUDO POR AMOR **

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução:** Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capítulo Cinco – Orcs**

- Como que se foi? Sem sequer se despedir de nós! Aragorn! Como pode? – Gimli brandiu seu machado ameaçadoramente, sem que lhe importasse um pepino que o objeto de sua ira fosse ninguém menos que o rei de Gondor – Legolas jamais teria machucado Arwen e você sabe! Ele é inocente!

- Gimli, por favor – pediu Aragorn cansadamente. Todo esse assunto o deixou extenuado emocionalmente – Legolas enlouqueceu de ciúmes e tratou de matar Arwen. Ela o viu.

- Pois então Arwen mente – afirmou Pippin audazmente – Legolas não pôde ter feito isso.

- Arwen não é mentirosa! – molestou-se Aragorn, lançando ao hobbit um duro olhar.

- Pois tão pouco Legolas! – insistiu Gimli, furioso – Ninguém me fará acreditar que Elfo Louco fez algo tão baixo!

- O conselho encontrou-o culpado – discutiu Aragorn – Legolas não pôde provar sua inocência, tão pouco negou o motivo. Frente a todos confessou estar apaixonado por mim.

Fez-se um silêncio incrédulo na biblioteca. Todos se olharam, incapazes de acreditar no que acabavam de escutar.

Finalmente, Frodo se adiantou.

- Aragorn, tudo isso é muito desagradável. Não se enfade, mas eu... eu não acredito que Legolas seja culpado. Estou seguro de que tudo tem uma explicação. Não estou dizendo que Arwen tenha mentido, talvez só se confundiu... mas do que estou, sim, seguro é que Legolas não fez isso.

Aragorn fixou seus olhos cinzas no hobbit. Os azuis deste devolveram-lhe um olhar sincero.

- Pensa em tudo o que ele fez por você durante a Guerra – insistiu o Portador do Anel. – Pensa que se já naquela época te amava, muito bem poderia ter tratado de impedir seu casamento com Arwen, em vez de esperar cinco anos para matá-la. Não, Aragorn, Legolas é muito nobre para isso. Ele não fez isso – e com isso, Frodo se deixou cair em sua cadeira ao lado de seu Sam.

Aragorn soltou uma risadinha irônica.

- Agora resulta que eu sou o vilão da história e que condenei o inocente ao suplício...

- Não Aragorn, não é isso – interveio Merry, – Você não o condenou, foi o conselho que o condenou. Nós só estamos tratando de fazê-lo ver que Legolas é inocente, e que nós acreditamos nele.

- Parece mentira que nós acreditamos nele e seu próprio pai não – intercedeu Sam.

- O que prova que ele o conhece melhor que nós – alegou Aragorn, – Talvez Thranduil já imaginava que algo assim poderia passar.

- Thranduil sempre foi muito severo com seu filho – interveio Gandalf entrando na biblioteca, – E sempre cuidou mais do prestígio e da reputação de Mirkwood que do seu próprio filho. Tenho certeza de que nem sequer se deu conta de que Legolas estava apaixonado. Sua reação foi pelo enojo que sentiu ao ver Mirkwood desprestigiado, mais do que pelas ações de seu filho. Não se baseie em seu juízo para condená-lo, Aragorn.

O rei balançou a cabeça.

- Você também acredita que Arwen mentiu e que acusou Legolas falsamente?

- Eu não acredito senão no que posso provar – o mago deu de ombros. – Até agora, não temos provas tangíveis de que Legolas seja inocente, mas tão pouco temos de que seja culpado. É sua palavra contra a de Arwen. Em minha opinião, você e Elrond se precipitaram devido à indignação e o conselho se deixou levar. Exceto Galadriel. Ela sabe algo e que não disse.

- A Dama sabe que é inocente! – exclamou Gimli em tom reverente. Sua adoração por Galadriel não tinha limites.

- Não sei Gimli – replicou Gandalf – Tenho que falar com ela. Talvez entre os dois poderemos resolver este mistério. Eu não descarto que alguém parecido a Legolas tenha atacado Arwen e ela, em seu pânico, tenha acreditado que se tratava dele – e dando meia volta, o mago saiu.

Aragorn suspirou. Seu coração se resistia em acreditar que Arwen pudesse ter mentido, mas também tinha a dúvida de que Legolas fosse capaz de querer matá-la. Sentia-se dividido entre sua esposa e seu melhor amigo.

O rei de Gondor sinceramente não sabia o que fazer.

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

Os dias passaram. As festividades terminaram tristemente e todos se despediram para voltar às suas respectivas casas.

Interiormente, Frodo tinha a esperança de encontrar Legolas em seu caminho de regresso ao Condado. Caso assim fosse, lhe ofereceria ficar em Bolseiro até que este assunto se resolvesse. Depois de tudo, não o tinham desterrado do Condado, e embora assim fosse, ele não ia fechar as portas de sua casa ao seu amigo elfo.

Aragorn decidiu esperar alguns dias até que a ferida de Arwen estivesse totalmente curada para regressar à Gondor. Afortunadamente e devido à capacidade natural de curação dos elfos, a rainha esteve recuperada rapidamente.

Ao despedir-se para regressar a Lórien, Galadriel fixou seus olhos claros em sua neta e pareceu escanear profundamente a alma da rainha elfa. Arwen se sentiu incômoda e inquieta diante desse olhar e despediu-se rapidamente, o que incrementou a inquietude da Dama de Lórien.

Poucos dias depois, Aragorn e Arwen chegaram a Gondor.

A satisfeita rainha agora só tinha um pensamento em mente: conseguir um filho a todo custo.

E acreditava já saber como resolver esse pequeno problema.

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

Nos arredores de Mirkwood, vários dias depois.

Legolas contemplou com tristeza o sol se pondo no horizonte e tingindo as árvores de seu amado lar de uma bela cor dourada. Sempre gostou de ver esse espetáculo, e esta seria a última vez que o contemplaria. Tinha vindo para despedir-se do lugar no qual nasceu, onde havia aprendido a ser um guerreiro de valia, pelo qual tinha arriscado a vida centenas de vezes, pelo qual havia lutado na Guerra do Anel...

Não, isso não era do todo verdade. Tinha lutado por Mirkwood, certo, mas também o fez por Aragorn.

Só o nome ainda lhe doía até a alma. Teve que morder-se os lábios para conter um soluço. Aragorn não só o achava culpado, não só o desprezou e humilhou, mas também tachou seu profundo sentimento por ele de ridículo. Isso era o que mais lhe doía, posto que o fez abrir os olhos e dar-se conta de que não valia à pena.

Nada tinha valido a pena. Todos esses anos, esteve sofrendo por nada.

E no caminho perdeu tudo.

O ruído de cavalos o tirou dos seus tristes pensamentos. Legolas olhou para o caminho que conduzia a entrada de Mirkwood.

Uma escolta. Provavelmente era seu pai que voltava de Valfenda.

Profundamente deprimido, Legolas jogou o capuz sobre o loiro cabelo e após lançar um último olhar nostálgico ao seu antigo lar, deu meia volta e desapareceu entre as árvores.

A escolta seguiu seu caminho para Mirkwood, sem ter notado sua presença.

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

Em algum lugar da Terra Média, dias depois

Legolas se removeu inquieto e lentamente abriu os olhos. Confuso, se deu conta de que havia dormido junto à pequena fogueira e repreendeu a si mesmo. Como lhe ocorria dormir assim, sem tomar nenhuma precaução e em meio a uma clareira?

Incorporou-se e com um suspiro esfregou os olhos, dando-se conta de outro detalhe: tinha dormido com os olhos fechados.

Oh, oh.

Os elfos dormiam com os olhos fechados só quando estavam feridos, moribundos ou se sentiam muito tristes. Ter dormido assim só podia significar que sua depressão estava avançando mais rápido do que tinha achado. De seguir assim, não tardaria em morrer de pena.

Oh, bem. O que mais dava? Não tinha nenhum motivo para seguir adiante, tinha perdido tudo. E ademais se morria ou não. A quem iria importar?

Talvez só a Gimli e os hobbits. Mas dava igual. Não ia voltar a vê-los jamais. Eles jamais saberiam.

Com um suspiro, se colocou de pé e apagou a fogueira.

E logo se tensou. Girou-se bruscamente para as árvores e captou o asqueroso cheiro que vinha através deles.

- Orcs!

Rapidamente tomou seu arco e preparou uma flecha. Quando o primeiro orc irrompeu no claro, caiu imediatamente com o coração atravessado.

Seus companheiros rugiram e se lançaram sobre o ex-príncipe. Legolas disparou flecha atrás de flecha sem falhar jamais o alvo, mas mais orcs seguiam chegando. Quando ao elfo se acabaram as flechas, desembainhou suas facas gêmeas e se lançou a batalha corpo a corpo.

No entanto, o cansaço, a escassa comida e sua depressão cobraram seu preço. Apesar de ser mais rápido e mais ágil que as imundas criaturas, essas não tardaram em sobrepor-se em número. Um orc particularmente grande e feio caiu ferido por uma facada aos pés do elfo, coisa que aproveitou para agarrá-lo pelas pernas e derrubá-lo. Legolas caiu ao chão e vários orcs se jogaram em cima. Dois lhe arrebataram as armas, em tanto que os demais o seguravam pelos braços e pernas.

- Quieto elfo! – rugiu o que o havia derrubado, segurando-lhe a cara com garra para imobilizá-lo. – Não se mova se quer viver um pouco mais!

Legolas deixou de forcejar. Por mais deprimido que estivesse, não tinha a mínima vontade de morrer em mãos de semelhantes bestas.

- Ora, ora, ora! – comentou o orc, estudando demoradamente seu rosto. – Seremos afortunados? Não nos tropeçamos com uma verdadeira beleza?

- Também acho Glundak – lambeu os lábios outro orc. – É o elfo mais belo com o qual topei. Consequentemente, ele é também o mais ofensivo.

- Psiu! – exclamou outro orc, que já estava ocupado saqueando a bolsa de Legolas. – Que importa isso! Não me impedirá comer uma das suas lindas pernas! – e com um sorriso cruel, jogou o lemblas que Legolas levava ao chão e o esmagou com seus enormes pés até não deixar mais que migalhas.

- Qual é seu nome, elfo? – perguntou Glundak voltando sua atenção até seu prisioneiro.

- Meu nome e meus assuntos são só meus – replicou Legolas friamente. – Não tenho porque dizê-los!

Sua valentiavaleu uma bofetada por parte de Glundak.

- Mais vale que se comporte – advertiu o orc. – Porque temos planos para você.

- Planos? – o tom de Glundak não lhe gostou nada a Legolas. – Que planos?

- Sim. Que planos? – perguntou o orc que tinha se apropriado da bolsa do elfo.

Glundak se ergueu sem soltar por isso ao ex-príncipe.

- Eu nunca esqueço um rosto quando o vejo. Esse elfo lutou contra nós às portas de Mordor faz cinco anos e fez em pedaços o meu estômago de um flechaço. É um dos que destruíram o Anel do amo e deixaram nosso lar em ruínas!

Os rostos dos orcs se contorceram de fúria.

- E que está esperando? – rugiu um. – Mate-o de uma vez! Vinguemos o amo!

- Sim, vinguemos o amo! – apoiaram os demais. – Torturemos ao elfo! O mataremos!

- Silêncio! – bramou Glundak, fazendo calar a todos. – Acaso querer enfrentar a fúria do amo? Não acreditam que é ele quem deve tomar vingança? Não serei eu quem o prive de tal diversão.

Legolas sentiu que o coração se paralisava de terror. Não estavam se referindo a Sauron. Ou sim?

Glundak voltou-se a ele com expressão maligna.

- O que te parece, elfinho? Não acha que o amo lhe dará gosto recepcionar a um dos seus velhos amigos com a hospitalidade de Mordor?

- Não pode estar falando sério! – exclamou Legolas, incrédul.o – Sauron caiu, não é possível que tenha se recuperado tão rápido!

Os orcs explodiram em estrondosas gargalhadas.

- Não há nada impossível para o amo, elfinho – Glundak aproximou seu feio rosto ao de Legolas e o elfo teve que conter uma oleada de náusea. – E como já disse, estará encantado em tê-lo em sua casa, assim que prepare-se – e erguendo-se ordenou. – Amarrem-no!

Seus subordinados se apressaram em obedecer e ataram o elfo de tal maneira que Legolas ficou completamente impedido de fazer um só movimento. Também o amordaçaram para evitar que pedisse ajuda e vendaram seus olhos.

Uma vez que terminaram, Glundak alçou ao elfo e o jogou no ombro. Legolas ficou pendurado de cabeça para baixo, indefeso.

- Vamos! – ordenou o orc.

E se colocaram em movimento.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA:** No seguinte capítulo começa o verdadeiro Angst. Conste que já adverti.

**N/B:** WOW!!!!! Caramba. Eu juro que quero matar a Arwen. E eu li direito? Angst? Nossa, as coisas vão ficar feias por aqui, hein?

**NT: **Depois desse capítulo quem não quer matar a Arwen? Quem não levantar a mão vai morrer com ela, viu? E o pior é que as coisas para o nosso elfinho querido só vão piorar.

Desculpem pelo atraso para postar os novos capítulos e espero que estejam gostando. E não se esqueçam de dar uma passadinha pelos outras fics que estou postando **Gigolô **(HP) e **Tudo por amor** (Senhor dos Anéis).

E no final de semana fiquei muito feliz quando entrei no meu email. Recebi 7 reviews!!! Então se divirtam lendo esses dois capítulos que vcs merecerão!!! E espero receber mais reviews!!

Ps.: Os reviews recebidos pelo capítulo 4 serão respondidos no próximo capítulo. Até mais!!!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black **

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	6. O Engano

**TUDO POR AMOR**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução:** Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Seis – O Engano**

Arwen passeava pela ampla praça do mercado fingindo interesse nesta ou naquela trivialidade. Na realidade, sua atenção estava centrada nas mulheres do povoado, às quais examinava com olho crítico. Finalmente seus olhos se posaram em um casal que atendia um posto de vegetais. Camponeses, sem lugar a dúvidas. Pobres, mas se viam fortes e sãos.

E a mulher estava grávida.

Os olhos de Arwen brilharam. Perfeito.

- Vran! – chamou brevemente a um dos guardas da sua escolta.

- Majestade? – adiantou-se o guerreiro.

- Vê esse casal? – indicou Arwen. O guarda assentiu. – Quero que os vigie sem que eles se dêem conta. Quando levantarem seu posto e forem embora, siga-os até sua casa para que me informe onde vivem.

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha, mas se limitou a assentir.

- Se vêem tão pobres – continuou Arwen em um tom falso de comiseração. – Desejo aliviar um pouco sua desgraça e enviar-lhes algumas coisas. Mas para isso necessito saber onde vivem.

- Como Vossa Majestade deseje.

- Então vá – ordenou a rainha, e o guerreiro se afastou para cumprir sua missão.

Arwen não pode dissimular um sorriso e tranquilamente continuou seu passeio.

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

Aragorn terminou de ler um documento particularmente largo e o firmou, colocando logo seu selo e apartando-o com um suspiro de alivio.

Quanto sentia falta dos dias alegres da sua adolescência, quando era simplesmente Estel, filho adotivo de Lorde Elrond, e sua única preocupação era caçar orcs em companhia dos seus irmãos e de Legolas.

Legolas.

Aragorn apoiou a frente em sua mão e suspirou. Poucas eram as lembranças de suas aventuras, travessurase correrias nas que não estivesse presente o príncipe elfo loiro.

Ex-príncipe elfo, teve que se corrigir. Aragorn não quis isso, nunca imaginou que Thranduil fosse desterrar Legolas de Mirkwood. Tinha pensado que lhe proibiria a entrada em Valfenda, e inclusive havia pensado não admiti-lo mais em Gondor. Mas desterrá-lo de sua própria casa? O rei dos homens não pôde evitar uma pontada de culpa.

Em que esteve pensando? Onde tinha a cabeça todos esses anos que nunca se deu conta de que o lindo elfo o amava?

Talvez se tivesse se dado conta a tempo, tivesse procedido de maneira distinta. Talvez tivesse elegido a ele em vez de Arwen...

Não. Não devia pensar assim. Arwen era sua esposa e era um ser maravilhoso. Eram felizes juntos. E se amavam profundamente.

Uns ligeiros golpes na porta o tiraram de suas meditações.

- Adiante – gritou.

Arwen entrou irradiando beleza e elegância.

- Elessar, querido! Não pensa sair desse escritório em todo o dia? Tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para te dar!

O rei arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do entusiasmo de sua esposa e levantou-se da sua cadeira. De imediato ela se jogou em seus braços.

- O que aconteceu, minha querida? – perguntou ele, intrigado. – Por que está tão contente?

- Elessar, sou muito feliz – exclamou ela, radiante. – Acabam de me dar a maior alegria da minha vida...

- Ah, sim? – abraçou-a o rei. – Do que se trata?

- Meu amor, vou ter um filho...

O rosto do rei se transfigurou pela alegria.

- Arwen! Meu amor! Está segura?

- Desde logo – assentiu a elfa. – O médico já me confirmou. Tenho dois meses de gravidez. Oh meu querido, sou tão feliz!

Aragorn a levantou em seus braços e beijou emocionado.

- Meu amor, está é a noticia mais maravilhosa que já recebi! Temos que dizer para todo mundo! Seu pai estará tão feliz! E seus avôs também!

Arwen sorriu, mas não pode evitar sentir inquietude. Sabia bem que Galadriel não confiava inteiramente nela e podia chegar a suspeitar de algo. Mas sua avó não tinha provas que apoiassem suas suspeitas, nunca as teria, e aos olhos de todos, ela estava grávida e ia dar um herdeiro para Gondor.

Isso era tudo o que importava nesse momento.

A rainha sorriu feliz.

O trono era seu e não tinha ninguém na Terra Média que pudesse tirá-lo.

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

- Alto! – Glundak se deteve de repente. Os dez orcs que vinham atrás dele fizeram o mesmo. – Descansaremos um momento!

Legolas não pode evitar um pensamento de gratidão quando o orc o deixou cair sem cerimônias ao chão. Os braços doíam pela forçada posição em que estavam colocados e as cordas tinham cortado cruelmente a pele dos seus pulsos e tornozelos. Por si fosse pouco, a mordaça ameaçava constantemente com sufocá-lo.

Glundak lhe arrancou a venda dos olhos e o observou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Tem fome, elfinho?

Sim a tinha. Mas preferia morrer antes que provar a horrívelcomida dos orcs.

- Talvez tenha sede – acrescentou Glundak, aproximando um frasco que fedia horrivelmente ao rosto do elfo. Legolas teve que lutar com uma oleada de náusea e apartou a cabeça balançando-a enfaticamente.

O orc riu escandalosamente.

- Delicadinho! Eh? Mas terá que se conformar com isso, pois não dispomos de comida élfica – e esculpiu ao chão com desgosto. Como Legolas não respondeu, o horrível engendro arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não quer que nosso amo nos castigue por não tê-lo atendido bem. Ou sim? – e de um puxão arrancou a mordaça. Legolas conteve uma exclamação de dor. O orc tomou-o dos cabelos e obrigou a jogar a cabeça para trás. Logo forçou o frasco por entre os dentes do elfo e vaziou o hediondo e negro conteúdo na garganta. Legolas se viu obrigado a bebê-lo para não afogar-se e começou a tossir.

Glundak o soltou e lançou uma gargalhada.

Legolas caiu sobre o solo pedregoso e começou a convulsionar. Sentia como se tivesse estalado um incêndio em seu estômago.

Os orcs rugiramde tanto rir.

- Dá-lhe um pouco mais, Glundak! Parece que gostou!

- Faça-o comer agora! Aposto que não lhe dará asco o fígado de elfo!

Legolas lutou por não gritar. Sentia como si o estômago se estivesse consumindo em uma fogueira, mas não lhe ia dar o gosto a essas bestas de regozijar-se em sua tortura.

Pouco a pouco, o ardor foi cedendo. O elfo ficou imóvel, jogado onde estava, lutando por respirar. De pé junto a ele, Glundak o observava com sorriso burlão.

- Eu se fosse você, me iria acostumando, elfinho. Em Mordor não vai encontrar frutas nem ervas que comer.

- Deixe-me! – arfou Legolas debilmente.

- Como queira – Glundak riu para si e se foi reunir com seus companheiros. Arrebatou de um deles um pedaço de carne e começou a comer.

Legolas fechou os olhos, rogando a Mandos que tivesse piedade dele e o admitisse em suas salas.

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

Tanto em Valfenda como em Lórien, a notícia da gravidez da Rainha de Gondor foi causa de enorme alegria. Elrond estava feliz, pois ao fim se cumpriria seu maior desejo, ver um neto antes de ir para as Terras Implacáveis. O mesmo podia dizer-se de Celeborn, que celebrou por todo alto a próxima chegada do seu bisneto.

Galadriel, no entanto, balançou a cabeça. Já sem o poder de Nenya não era muito o que podia prever, mas pressentia que algo andava mal. Por alguma razão, sentia que algo estava mal nessa gravidez, mas não podia saber o que.

E não gostou nada da atitude de Arwen desde que tinha sido ferida. Galadriel estava segura de que Legolas não o tinha feito.

Mas não tinha provas. E sem provas não podia fazer nada. Absolutamente nada. Assim que se limitaria a observar os acontecimentos, esperando que aclarassem suas dúvidas. E então, e só então, se era necessário interviria.

Até que isso acontecesse, não podia fazer nada senão esperar.

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

Depois de vários dias de jejum e bebida de orc, Legolas já não era capaz de distinguir acima de abaixo. Vendado, atado, amordaçado e levado como fardo sobre o ombro do orc, tinha perdido a noção do tempo e não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava. O que sim sabia era que uma horrível escuridão tinha caído sobre ele e um frio horrível o calava até os ossos, o que o alarmou sobremaneira. Supunha-se que os elfos eram imunes ao clima. De onde vinha esse frio pegajoso, insidioso e carregado de malícia?

De repente sentiu que o deixavam cair e azotou sobre um chão de pedra úmida. Os orcs o rodearam. O elfo sentiu que cortavam suas cordas e que levantavam seus os braços. Tentou forcejar, mas eram demasiados contra ele e seus entumecidos músculos. Sentiu algo frio fechando-se sobre seus punhos.

Correntes. Tirou deles com desesperação, mas não conseguiu nada. Tinham-no acorrentado a uma parede.

A maligna voz de Glundak chegou até ele.

- Bem-vindo a Bara-Dûr, elfinho, ou melhor, aos túneis debaixo do que resta de Bara-Dûr.

Legolas não pôde evitar emitir um gemido incrédulo e um estremecimento de terror recorreu todo seu corpo. Bara-Dûr? Que a luz dos Eldar me proteja! Esta era, então, a escuridão e o frio que tinha sentido! Estava em Mordor!

Glundak arrancou-lhe a venda dos olhos. Legolas piscou, deslumbrado pela luz das tochas.

- Espero que encontre confortável seu alojamento, elfinho, porque daqui não saíra jamais – o orc aproximou seu feio rosto ao de seu prisioneiro. – O amo não tardará em baixar para oferecer sua hospitalidade e seus respeitos – e soltou uma escandalosa gargalhada.

Legolas apartou a cara, enojado. Tirou de novo de suas correntes, sem conseguir nada.

- Até logo, elfinho – Glundak se ergueu e rindo ainda, abandonou o calabouço e fechou atrás dele a pesada porta de ferro.

Com os orcs se foram as tochas e Legolas se encontrou sumido na escuridão total.

"Mordor! Doce Elbereth, me ajude! Não me abandone você também! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?"

Ao pobre elfo batia os dentes de terror. Os Eldar eram seres de luz, não estavam feitos para suportar a escuridão muito tempo e por si fosse pouco, ele sempre teve pânico de cavernas. E aqui estava, encerrado em um túnel e sem uma só luz. A única que podia ver era a que irradiava seu próprio corpo, que devido a tudo que tinha passado nos últimos dias era muito débil.

De repente, a porta se abriu com tal violência que estrelou contra a úmida parede de pedra. Houve resplendores como relâmpagos em uma tempestade. No umbral se deteve um ser enorme e encapuzado, levando uma tocha na mão iluminando sua alta e escura figura.

Legolas achatou-se contra a parede, tratando de evitar soltar um grito.

O ser sorriu com um sorriso tão maligno que o elfo esteve a ponto de desmaiar. Com terror puro, viu como aquela besta se aproximava e se detinha a escassos centímetros dele.

- Um Eldar – exclamou com deleite.

Sua voz era profunda, fria, maligna.

- Um Eldar – repetiu. Levantou uma mão e acariciou levemente a bochecha do ex-príncipe. Era tão alto que Legolas teve que levantar o rosto para poder olhá-lo a cara. E um rosto esquelético, macilento e cadavérico lhe sorriu desde as profundidades de seu capuz.

Os olhos do elfo abriram extremamente ao reconhecer seu detentor. O grito que tinha estado tratando de conter brotou irremediavelmente de sua garganta e Legolas lutou histericamente para liberar-se de suas correntes, sem consegui-lo.

Dois braços rodearam a sua esbelta cintura e conteve seus esforços. Legolas tratou em vão de evitar que a escuridão e o terror se apropriaram de sua alma, sem consegui-lo.

Porque o ser que nesse momento se inclinava sobre ele era nada mais e nada menos que o Escuro, o Senhor dos Anéis, Sauron.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Acredito que o elfinho agora sim está em sérios problemas...

**N/B: **Nossa. Pobre Legolas. Estou com uma suspeita desagadrável do que vai acontecer, mas deixa para lá...

**NT: **Ai estão os dois capítulos que prometi. Espero que tenham gostado. E sem mais coisas para dizer aqui nos despedimos. Até daqui duas semanas!!!

**Kuroyama Izumi:** Olá menina!! Obrigada pelo seu review!!! Espero que tenha gostado desses dois capítulos e continue lendo. Bjus.

**Mathew Potter Malfoy:** Olá!!! Chantagista? Eu? Imagina (cara de santinha rs). Isso é só pra incentivar os leitores a mandar mais reviews. E no final deu certo, pois recebi 8 reviews no último capítulo e essa fic é a que mais recebe reviews das 3 que estou postando. E tudo graças as minhas leitoras e comentaristas fiéis (puxa saco rs). Valeu por mais esse comentário e espero que tenha gostado dos dois capítulos postados hoje. Bjus!! E até a próxima!!!!

**T****suzuki yami:** Essa elfa não tem perdão!!! E para sorte dela e tristeza nossa não podemos dar pra ela o que ela merece (que tristeza!!). Obrigada pelo review e espero que continue gostando e acompanhando a fic.

**Helena Hiwatari:** Obrigada pelo review!!! Não tem problema vc não ter comentado as outras fics, as vezes eu passo tão rápido aqui pelo fanfiction nem dá pra comentar nada. É ótimo saber que vc está gostando da fic, pois ela só vai ficar cada vez mais interessante. Até a próxima atualização!!! Bjus!

**Kamila youko:** Olá!!! Que bom que esteja acompanhando a fic. Quanto aos seus toques quanto à tradução; valeu pelo toque. Eu leio mais fics em espanhol do que em português, por isso às vezes algumas frases ficam meio estranhas porque estou tão acostumada ao espanhol que de vez em quando o português falha. Mas obrigada pelo toque e a partir de agora vou tomar mais cuidado. E se vc ver algum erro gritante pode falar que isso é uma critica construtiva, afinal ninguém é perfeito e sempre temos que melhorar. Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. E mais uma vez obrigada pelo comentário e toque. Até a próxima atualização!!

**Liana Shinigami:** Se vc já está chorando só com essa despedida do Legolas, pode ter a mão um lençol nos próximos capítulos porque nosso elfinho ainda vai sofrer muito até ser feliz para sempre. Obrigada pelo review e até a próxima atualização!!

**Nuriko Otaku: **Olá!! Recebi seu email e obrigada por se dar o trabalho de mandar um comentário pra mim. Bom, aqui estão mais dois capítulos dessa maravilhosa fic, mas infelizmente nosso querido elfinho ainda vai sofrer muito até finalmente terminar nos braços do Aragorn. Mais até o final da fic ainda vai rolar muito coisa e vai ter muita gente pedindo desculpas para o Legolas. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e até mais!!!

**Gabriella:** Obrigada pelo comentário. E aqui estou com dois capítulos quentinhos que acabaram de sair do forno. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando da fic. Até a próxima atualização!!

**Bjus **

**Alexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	7. Terror Escuro

**TUDO POR AMOR**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução:** Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Sete – Terror Escuro**

Brutalmente, Sauron pousou seus ressecados lábios sobre os do elfo e o obrigou a separá-los e permitir a entrada para sua boca. A língua do Escuro então recorreu e explorou com prazer, enquanto o elfo lutava e forcejava em vão para liberar-se. Justo quando já lhe acabava o oxigênio e acreditava que ia asfixiar, o Escuro se ergueu e o olhou diretamente aos olhos.

Enojado, Legolas lutou para recobrar o fôlego.

- Assim que... – falou Sauron com sua voz terrível. – Você é um dos Nove... um dos integrantes da Sociedade do Anel...

Legolas não respondeu. Estava perguntando-se por quê, em nome de Elbereth, o Escuro não tinha soltado sua cintura.

- Qual é seu nome? – quis saber Sauron.

Silencio.

- Qual é seu nome? – insistiu Sauron, apertando sem misericórdia a esbelta cintura do elfo.

Legolas freou um grito de dor e obstinadamente guardou silencio.

- Perguntei qual é seu nome! – grunhiu Sauron, apertando mais ainda. – Responda!

A dor foi tão forte que Legolas acreditou que o corpo se partiria em dois.

- Le... Legolas – arfou, tratando de puxar ar.

Sauron afrouxou sua pressão, mas não o soltou.

- Legolas – repetiu, e o elfo se estremeceu ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por uma voz tão vazia. Sauron o recorreu lentamente com o olhar. – É muito bonito. Sabia? – alçou uma mão como garra e acariciou a suave bochecha do elfo.

- O que quer de mim? – perguntou este, tratando de controlar seu medo.

- O que quero de você? – Sauron soltou uma risada maligna. – Vingança. Que outra coisa posso querer de alguém que contribuiu em grande medida para minha caída e para a destruição do meu Anel, deixando-me reduzido a este miserável estado? – e deu outro aperto brutal a cintura do elfo. Legolas se retorceu de dor.

- Mas agora... tem forma – arfou o ex-príncipe. – Antes não a tinha... Só era um Olho!

- Só um Olho – repetiu Sauron debochadamente. – Com poder, com exércitos a meu mando, meus fieis Nâzgul e minhas fortalezas em Mordor e Minas Morgul. O que tenho agora? Escasso poder, uns quantos patéticos orcs a meu serviço e esta deplorável forma, obtida graças as essências de outros!

- Essências? – repetiu Legolas, aterrado.

- Ainda quando meu poder é escasso, é suficiente para apoderar-me da força espiritual de outros. Assim tenho sobrevivido até agora – explicou o Escuro.

Legolas sentiu que o sangue se congelava nas veias.

- É isso o que vai fazer comigo? – perguntou batendo os dentes de terror. – Vai roubar a minha força espiritual?

Sauron sorriu com seu horrível sorriso descarnado.

- Não, meu pequeno elfo. Confesso que tinha essa intenção, mas pode agradecer à sua enorme beleza que tenha mudado de plano.

- O que quer dizer?

Por toda resposta, Sauron pressionou suas cadeiras contra as do elfo. Os olhos deste se abriram como pratos ao sentir a ereção do Senhor Escuro contra sua coxa e compreender o que este ia a fazer.

- Não! Não! Não! – e começou a forcejar de novo.

Sauron aproximou seu rosto ao do elfo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Ainda quando não tenho muita carne em certos lados, em outros estou bem provido... como seu lindo corpinho vai averiguar...

- Não! – gritou Legolas selvagemente, tirando inutilmente de suas cadeiras. – Não por favor! Isso não! Não!

As garras que Sauron tinha por mãos sujeitaram sua túnica e a arrancaram com sucesso, deixando descoberto o branco peito do elfo.

- Me solte! Por favor, não! Isso não!

Sem fazer caso, as garras de Sauron desgarraram o resto da roupa e a arrancou de um puxão, deixando o elfo completamente nu. O Senhor Escuro riu com deleite.

- Você também está muito bem provido, pelo que vejo – e sua enorme garra se fechou sobre o membro do elfo começando a massageá-lo.

Legolas proferiu um som estrangulado. A língua do Senhor Escuro começou a lamber insidiosamente a ponta da suas orelhas, fazendo que seu prisioneiro, muito a seu pesar, se estremecesse de prazer. Contra toda sua vontade, Legolas sentiu como seu membro se colocava rígido entre os dedos de Sauron e não pode evitar proferir um gemido.

- M-m-me solte! Não!

- Diga, meu pequeno elfo – sussurrou Sauron em seu ouvido, sem deixar de esfregar seu membro. – É virgem?

- S-s-sim – gaguejou Legolas, lutando contra as sensações que o assaltavam. E dizia a verdade, pois tinha se mantido intacto, esperando estupidamente que algum dia Aragorn se dignasse a fixar-se nele e então pudesse dar o precioso presente de sua pureza.

- Magnífico – sorriu Sauron com deleite. – Então será meu e só meu.

- Não! N-n-n-não! – Legolas se arqueou, a ponto de alcançar o clímax. – Eu não... Não quero!

- E o que importa isso? – Sauron soltou seu membro e Legolas proferiu um suspiro de alivio. – Aqui mando eu, e o que importa é que eu o quero – com um riso sinistro se despojou da sua roupa, revelando seu enorme membro negro e ereto.

Legolas enlouqueceu de terror e tentou se libertar de suas correntes com todas suas forças, fazendo que os punhos sangrassem. Mas foi inútil.

- Não! Não! Pelos Valar, não! Por favor, não!

- Cale-se! Não nomeie aos Valar aqui! – Sauron o tomou das cadeiras e o obrigou a levantá-las, ao tempo que lhe separava as pernas.

- Ai, Elbereth Gilthoniel! – invocou Legolas em sua desesperação. – Me ajude, Senhora da Luz, por favor!

- Feche a boca! – a garra de Sauron lhe deu uma bofetada com força, abrindo-lhe a bochecha e fazendo correr o sangue. Furioso, o Senhor Escuro se posicionou entre as coxas de Legolas e sem mediar preparação alguma, empurrou para frente e o penetrou brutalmente.

Legolas deu um alarido que repercutiu por todo o túnel e acabou em um soluço de agonia pura.

Impávido, Sauron seguiu torturando seu lindo prisioneiro até que esteve completamente alojado dentro. E então, gozando do tormento que esteve infligindo ao elfo, começou a mover-se dentro dele.

Legolas arfava e gemia alternadamente, sentindo como Sauron o desgarrava por dentro. As garras do Senhor Escuro o sustentava pelas cadeiras e se cravaram em sua branca pele, fazendo-a sangrar. Com a boca, o Senhor Escuro lhe tomou um mamilo e mordeu selvagemente, arrancando um grito de dor do elfo. Com um horrível sorriso, Sauron procedeu a morder o outro mamilo até sentir o sangue. Logo empreendeu com a suave pele de seus ombros, enquanto seguia investindo brutalmente.

Finalmente Legolas não pode suportar mais e com um gemido se desmaiou.

Sauron continuou investindo e movendo-se dentro dele até que com um grunhido primitivo e feroz alcançou o clímax e derramou sua negra semente dentro do elfo inconsciente.

Segundos depois, uma brutal bofetada fez que o ex-príncipe recobrasse o sentido. Sauron o sujeitou da cintura com uma mão e com a outra puxou brutalmente de seus loiros cabelos para obrigá-lo a jogar a cabeça para trás.

- Olhe-me! – ordenou com voz terrível. – Abra os olhos e olhe-me!

Legolas conteve um gemido de dor e abrindo os olhos os cravou no Senhor Escuro. A boca deste se curvou em um horrível sorriso.

- Já é meu! – disse movendo as cadeiras de maneira que o elfo o sentisse. – Me pertence por completo! Eu sou seu amo e você meu escravo!

- Ja... jamais! – sussurrou Legolas entre oleadas de dor. – Não... não sou seu... Sauron! Terá tomado meu corpo... mas não a mim! Eu jamais... serei seu escravo!

- Isso nós veremos! – Sauron se separou brutalmente dele, ocasionando que o elfo gritasse de dor. O sangue correu por suas coxas. – Acabará rendendo-se a mim, pequeno elfo. Acha que não senti sua dor e sua ira contra aqueles que o traíram? Mais cedo ou mais tarde se voltará contra eles e favorecerá a mim. E quando isso aconteçer, se converterá em meu servidor.

- Nunca! Com o que fez... me matou, Sauron!... – Legolas rangeu os dentes ante as dores selvagens. – Você sabe que não... não vou sobreviver a isso! E embora assim fosse... poderá ter a mim... sumido em sua escuridão... mas jamais conseguirá... que me volte contra minha gente!

Sauron alçou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Que não vai sobreviver? Mas se apenas estamos começando a divertir-nos, meu pequeno elfo! – e balançou a cabeça. – Não tema por sua vida. Um pequeno feitiço evitará que morra, e assim meus orcs e eu poderemos seguir desfrutando de sua companhia – e inclinando-se tratou de beijá-lo.

Legolas reuniu as últimas forças que lhe restavam para cuspir-lhe na cara.

Sauron rugiu de raiva e o bofeteou com força. A cabeça de Legolas se estrelou contra a parede de pedra e o elfo perdeu novamente o sentido.

Sauron se vestiu e voltou-se para a porta.

- Glundak! – rugiu.

A porta se abriu. O orc apressou-se a entrar e inclinar-se ante seu amo.

- Te o deixo – Sauron indicou a Legolas com um gesto da mão. – Você e seus companheiros podem divertir-se com ele. Mas cuidem de não matá-lo, ainda tenho assuntos pendentes com ele.

Glundak fez uma reverência, mas seus olhos brilharam com malícia.

- Como ordene, meu amo.

Sauron abandonou o calabouço. O orc saiu trás ele e chamou seus companheiros.

- Venham aqui, bola de ratos asquerosos! O amo nos deixou seu brinquedo para nos divertirmos um pouco!

Com um rugido de prazer, vários orcs que estavam perto acudiram a seu chamado e se lançaram sobre o indefeso prisioneiro acorrentado, empreendendo golpes e chutes com ele até que se cansaram.

Quando finalmente o abandonaram, tinham transcorrido várias horas e o corpo de Legolas não era mais que uma massa polvorosa coberta de sangue.

**Continuará...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA: **Curtinho, mas angustioso.

**N/B: **Ai meu Deus, também!!! 100 MORTE AO DESGRAÇADO DO SAURON E À SEUS ORCS!!!! (Eu acrescento os orcs, Allexa!! XD) Tadinho do elfinho loiro e lindo. Tomara que o Sauron esteja errado, porque se não...

**NT: **Ai meu Deus!!! Por que nosso amado Leggy tem que sofrer tanto assim!?? Morte a Sauron!!!

Olá pessoal!!! Espero que tenham curtido mais essa postagem e que não tenham chorado demais. Obrigada a todos os leitores que mandaram reviews, simplesmente amei e respondi a todos; se por acaso alguém não tiver recebi uma resposta me avisa. E obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic sem dar sinal de vida (rs), mas que estão ai acompanhando cada novo capítulo. E muito, muito obrigada a Miyu pelo belo e rápido trabalho de betar os capítulos (bjus garota!!!!). Até a próxima atualização pessoal!!!!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	8. Um Falso, Um Verdadeiro

**TUDO POR AMOR**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução:** Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Boa leitura!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Oito – Um Falso, Um Verdadeiro**

- Vamos, elfinho! Beba isso! Por acaso quer morrer?

Com o cenho franzido, Glundak puxou para trás a cabeça de Legolas e o obrigou a beber um gole de água fresca. O elfo engoliu tossindo, o que lhe provocou uma convulsão. Glundak o segurou entre seus fortes braços até que a convulsão passou e o elfo ficou quieto. O orc olhou para seu amo.

- Tem muita febre, meu senhor. A esse passo não vai durar muito.

- Sim, durará – Sauron contemplou o desleixado corpo élfico coberto de golpes, cortes, roxos e sangue e tirou uma chave de dentro de suas roupas negras. – Desacorrente-o.

O orc pegou a chave e cumpriu a ordem. Legolas deslizou até o chão e bateu pesadamente sobre o duro chão rochoso.

Sauron estendeu a mão e começou a falar na negra língua de Mordor. Um brilho escuro surgiu de sua mão e rodeou ao elfo inconsciente. Durou alguns segundos e desapareceu.

- Com este feitiço farei que viva. Deixe-o onde está e procure dar-lhe algo de comida – instruiu Sauron. – Quando se recupere um pouco o acorrentará de novo e me chamará.

- Sim, meu senhor – o orc observou seu amo abandonar o calabouço e logo se girou ao prisioneiro com um gesto de desgosto. – Sempre tenho que vigiar essas imperfeições.

Presa de uma febre altíssima, Legolas teve outra convulsão. O orc se encolheu de ombros.

- Tenho que baixar a febre dele ou não vai servir de nada para o amo – com um grunhido, abandonou o calabouço.

Cinco minutos depois, regressou com um balde cheio de água e sem cerimônias a jogou sobre o elfo, banhando-o dos pés a cabeça.

- Talvez isso lhe baixe a febre, elfinho – grunhiu. Ato seguido, sentou ao seu lado e partindo um pedaço de pão, introduziu algumas migalhas entre os lábios machucados do ex-príncipe.

Havia passado um par de dias desde que Legolas foi brutalmente estuprado pelo Senhor Escuro e torturado pelos orcs. Desde então o elfo recuperou e perdeu a consciência várias vezes e ardia em febre.

Em outras circunstâncias, Glundak teria se limitado a deixá-lo morrer, mas por alguma razão Sauron parecia obcecado com o prisioneiro e se empenhava em mantê-lo vivo.

Legolas emitiu um suspiro nesse momento e lentamente abriu os olhos, cravando-os no orc.

- Á...gua – pediu roucamente.

- Acabo de te dar um bom banho – protestou a horrível fera. – Seria melhor se comesse.

Legolas pareceu não entendê-lo. Seus olhos extraviados recorreram o calabouço e logo voltaram a enfocar-se no orc.

- Á...gua – repetiu.

O orc sibilou furiosamente, mas se levantou e tomando uma cuia a pôs contra os lábios inchados do prisioneiro. Legolas bebeu vários goles e logo deixou cair a cabeça sobre a pedra fria do chão.

Glundak o contemplou com ar gozador.

- Descanse enquanto pode, elfinho. O amo não terminou com você e pressinto que quer gozar da sua "companhia" por algum tempo.

Legolas não respondeu. Novamente desmaiou.

Glundak suspirou e, com gesto de desgosto, se limitou a montar guarda enquanto afiava suas armas.

**////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////**

Quatro Meses Depois

Aragorn observou de boca aberta a procissão de moveis que os criados de sua esposa levavam carregando para uma ala do castelo normalmente reservada para visitas importantes.

- Aonde levam tudo isso? – perguntou ao ver a dois homens que passavam carregando a penteadeira de Arwen entre os dois.

- Sua Majestade a rainha ordenou que transladássemos esses moveis para a ala leste, Majestade – explicou uma mulher que carregava uma caixa com perfumes.

- Para quê? – perguntou Aragorn, perplexo.

A mulher se encolheu de ombros.

- Não me disse, meu senhor. Ela só ordenou o translado.

Aragorn suspirou.

- Está bem, não se preocupe. Eu mesmo lhe perguntarei – e dando meia volta, se encaminhou até as habitações reais.

Arwen estava ali, levantando uma pesada cortina e examinando-a com olho critico.

- Este também – indicou à sua donzela. – Que o ponham na porta do balcão.

- Sim, senhora – assentiu a donzela e saiu pela porta de comunicação.

Aragorn entrou pela principal e abraçou a sua esposa por trás.

- Elessar! – Arwen de imediato se safou de seus braços e girou para enfrentá-lo.

- Quê? – perguntou o rei baixando os braços, estranhado por sua atitude. – O que passa?

A elfa lhe sorriu.

- Não passa nada querido, é só que me assustou. E isso não é bom para minha saúde. Verdade? – inquiriu dando uma suave palmada sobre seu ventre avolumado.

Aragorn balançou a cabeça.

- Querida. Pode me explicar o que significa todo esse desfile? – e indicou todas as roupas e tecidos espalhados por toda a estância.

- Oh Elessar, não queria que o visse – Arwen fiz um beicinho. – Sabia que você não ia gostar. É só que decidi ocupar os departamentos da ala leste enquanto dura minha gravidez.

- O que? – surpreendeu-se Aragorn desagradavelmente. – Por quê?

- Porque... oh querido, é que estou tão aborrecida que não quero atrapalhá-lo – alegou Arwen. – Entre meus sintomas matutinos, minhas náuseas, tonturas, faltas de ar e mudança de humor não te deixo descansar como deve. Sei que todas as noites termina muito cansado e não tem dormido bem. Assim que me mudo para deixar-te o quarto e que possa ter algo de paz.

- Arwen – exclamou Aragorn, incrédulo. – Não diga isso. Como pode pensar que me atrapalha? Você nunca me atrapalharia, querida. E às vezes tenho tanto trabalho que as noites são as únicas horas as que posso vê-la. Como vou deixar que vá do meu lado?

- Oh Elessar, é só por um tempo – Arwen balançou a cabeça como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena. – Não faça tanto drama, que não estou mudando de casa, só de quarto.

- Pois isso é o que me aborrece – alegou Aragorn baixando a voz para que os criados não o escutassem. – Que homem não se irritaria se sua esposa não quer compartir o quarto com ele?

- Elessar – Arwen se dependurar mimosa sobre ele. – Por favor meu amor, me faça esse gosto. Prometo que em quanto nasça nosso bebê voltarei para as habitações reais. É só que me sentirei mais cômoda e tranqüila se faço as coisas do meu jeito.

Aragorn suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- Primeiro me sai com que já não quer fazer amor – disse em tom amargo. – E agora muda de habitação? Arwen. Que jogo é esse?

- Não é nenhum jogo – Arwen pôs em jogo sua expressão mais inocente. – É só que não me sinto em condições, Elessar. Por favor. Vai se aborrecer por isso? Quando estou tratando de me sentir bem para não preocupá-lo? – e esboçou um encantador beicinho.

Aragorn balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não vou me aborrecer. Mas sim me sinto um pouco zangado de que tenha tomado esta decisão sem me consultar primeiro...

A rainha o silenciou com um beijo.

- Obrigada querido. Te compensarei por isso, te prometo – e palmeando o ventre, a elfa deu meia volta e regressou para seus tecidos e perfumes.

Aragorn suspirou. Não gostava nada da idéia, mas não podia negar nada a Arwen e menos em seu estado. Se ela queria ocupar um departamento, não lhe negaria.

Mas lhe preocupava o fato de que cada vez que tentava tocá-la ou tratava de colocar a mão sobre seu ventre para sentir seu filho, a rainha se afastava e evitava o contato.

**////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////**

Sauron soltou um grunhido e apertando mais a Legolas contra si alcançou o clímax e encheu o elfo com sua escura semente. Legolas por sua parte soltou um gemido e se arqueou contra ele, incapaz de conter o clímax que o estremeceu de pés a cabeça.

Quando o ofegante e dolorido elfo recuperou o ar se encontrou ao Senhor Escuro olhando-o aos olhos.

- O que é isto? – perguntou apalpando seu ventre desnudo. Legolas se retorceu baixo seu toque.

- Não... não sei – exclamou miseravelmente. – Faz uns dias notei que... está crescendo algo ai...

Sauron apalpou com mais força. Legolas segurou suas correntes esperando sentir as garras do Senhor Escuro desgarrando sua pele, como tinha por costume fazer sempre que o violentava, coisa que acontecia quando menos duas vezes por semana. Mas esta vez não sucedeu. O Senhor Escuro inesperadamente soltou uma gargalhada.

- Legolas! Ah, meu escravo! É uma maravilha! Porque não me deu a boa notícia?

O elfo lhe dirigiu um olhar entre perplexo e incrédulo.

- Não se deu conta então... – exclamou Sauron lentamente, com um horrível sorriso.

Ainda sem saber por quê, Legolas sentiu que se eriçava os cabelos e lhe secou a boca.

Sauron se inclinou sobre ele, e acariciando-lhe o membro de maneira que fez arfar o elfo, sussurrou:

- Minha semente germinou em terreno fértil... Legolas de Mirkwood, Sauron, o Senhor Escuro de Mordor, te engravidou...

Legolas abriu enormemente os olhos e olhou para Sauron com o horror refletido em seu belo, mas macilento rosto.

- Não é certo! Não é verdade! É um dos seus enganos, de seus mentiras! Só está tratando de me torturar!

- Não, meu belo escravo. Está grávido, terá pelo menos uns quatro meses e aqui, – deu uns tapinhas sobre o ventre ligeiramente avolumado, – aqui cresce o filho de Sauron.

- Não! – gritou Legolas, horrorizado. Tratou de livrar-se dos braços do Senhor Escuro, mas este ainda o segurava com suas horrendas garras e a única coisa que conseguiu foi lastimar-se. – Não é certo! Não pode ser! Para isso eu teria que ser um Elegido e ninguém me disse que o fosse!

- Pois é evidente que é – Sauron falou lentamente, divertido ante o pânico de sua vitima. – E também é evidente que leva um filho em você. O herdeiro de Mordor. O novo Senhor da Escuridão.

- Não! – Legolas rompeu em soluços. – Não! Doce Elbereth, me ajude, por favor!

Uma tremenda bofetada foi a resposta a sua desesperada súplica.

- Já te disse que não mencione esse nome aqui! – rugiu Sauron com voz de trono. – Obedece se não quer provar de novo o chicote de Agrak!

- Pelo amor dos Valar, pelo que mais quer Sauron, te suplico! Me mate! – pidiu o elfo, histérico e com a boca sangrando. – Me mate e acabe com isso de uma vez!

- Matá-lo? E matar meu filho com você? – o Senhor Escuro sorriu maligno. – Em que está pensando, meu belo amante? Desde logo que não! De agora adiante, te vigiarei mais que nunca e me assegurarei de que tenha a essa criança. Mas não se preocupe, não terá que lidar com ele. Quando nasça o levarei e não voltará a vê-lo jamais. Eu pessoalmente me encarregarei de sua educação e farei dele um bom servidor meu e de Mordor.

- Não! – rangeu os dentes Legolas. – Nenhum filho meu vai ser seu servidor! Não sei como, mas prometo que eu verei que seja seu pior inimigo!

- Não diga bobagem. Não pode voltar meu filho contra mim – Sauron se lambeu os lábios descarnados lábios. – Ah, meu belo escravo. Tão só saber que leva um filho meu em seu ventre me excitou de novo – suas garras se fecharam sobre as coxas do elfo e o obrigaram a abrir-se ainda mais.

Legolas sentiu como o Senhor Escuro se colocava rígido junto a ele e seu já marcado rosto empalideceu ainda mais.

- Não Sauron! Outra vez não! Já não!

Sauron não fez caso e o penetrou de novo. Legolas começou a gemer e ofegar de dor. Suas mãos agarraram as correntes das que estava dependurado, suportando, por centésima vez, uma brutal violação. A garra de Sauron se fechou sobre sua cadeira e a desgarrou, fazendo correr o sangue.

Finalmente Sauron emitiu um grunhido gutural e se vaziou dentro do seu prisioneiro.

Legolas ofegou tratando de respirar. Sauron finalmente o soltou e se separou dele, recompondo suas roupas, indiferente ao sangue que corria pelas pernas do elfo.

- Mandarei Glundak com comida – exclamou o Senhor Escuro a maneira de despedida. – Nos veremos depois, minha deliciosa criatura. Cuide bem do meu filho – e dando meia volta, abriu a porta de ferro e saiu, fechando atrás dele.

Legolas abaixou a cabeça, tratando de conter um soluço. Não podia acreditar. O que, em nome da Terra Média, ele fez para merecer isso? Tão grande foi seu crime ao apaixonar-se de um rei humano que agora os Valar o castigavam obrigando-o a parir um filho de Sauron?

Suas pernas tremiam tanto que já não puderam sustentá-lo e o elfo despencou. Não bateu no chão porque as correntes em seus punhos o detiveram, por sorte ficou pendurado pelos braços.

- Elbereth! Elbereth Gilthoniel! – sussurraram seus ressecados lábios. – Basta! Por favor, já basta! Oh Mandos, por favor, me envie a morte! Não me deixe aqui para encher a Terra Média de mais Senhores Malditos! Apiede-se de mim e me receba em suas Salas! Por favor!

O silêncio e a úmida escuridão do seu calabouço foram sua única resposta.

**////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////**

A salvo no confim de seus novos, luxuosos e cômodos departamentos, Arwen sorriu com desdém a sua própria imagem refletida no espelho. Segura que ninguém a via, se levantou a saia do vestido e retirou a almofada que levava atada ao seu estômago liso e plano.

- Tenho que lembrar de pedir que o encham um pouco mais – pensou examinando-o com olho critico. – Está muito bem para fingir uma gravidez de cinco meses, mas não para um de seis.

Sorrindo, guardo a almofada em um lugar seguro e tirando o vestido, foi até o banheiro e se meteu na tina, disposta a desfrutar de um merecido e perfumado descanso.

Depois de tudo, era um trabalho cansativo enganar ao Rei dos homens, e toda Gondor com ele.

A elfa não pode evitar seguir sorrindo. Tinha a todos comendo em sua mão.

Por algo ela era a rainha.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Não me matem, please. Já sei que sou cruel, mas acreditem, o elfinho terá sua recompensa uma vez que seja resgatado.

**N/B: **QUE ÓDIO DESSA VACA!!!!! E QUE ÓDIO DO SAURON!!!! Tadinho do Leg, gente. Ele não merece todo esse sofrimento. E tudo culpa da vaca. QUE RAIVA!!!!

**NT: **Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!! Essa Arwen é uma vaca!!!!!!! Essa vaca mente pra Deus e o mundo e ainda fica lá com aquela cara de... Ai que raiva!!!!

Bom, nesse capítulo começa o M-preg ///saio correndo para me esconder///. Sei que não é como todos vcs queriam mais é o que tem... por enquanto. E não me matem... eu só traduzo a fic! Mas não se preocupem pelo elfinho que virão dias melhores... bem pra frente rs!! Até a próxima atualização!!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	9. Infâmia

**TUDO POR AMOR**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT: **Olá minha gente!!!! Bom, peço desculpas adiantadas antes que vcs comecem a ler o capítulo, pois minha beta Miyu está se preparando para o vestibular (Boa sorte linda!!!) e não pode betar o capítulo. Para não deixá-los na mão estou postando os novos capítulos sem terem sido betados. Então seja o que Deus quiser e qualquer erro grave me avisem por favor.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Nove – Infâmia**

Dois meses depois

Uns golpes urgentes tiraram a mulher do seu torpor. Com um suspiro afastou as pobres cobertas baixo as quais abrigou seu corpo volumoso e lutou por colocar-se de pé.

Os golpes na porta se fizeram mais insistentes. A mulher andou até a entrada de sua cabana e abriu.

- Layah, esposa de Astragond? – perguntou um homem alto, de barba entrecana e pele morena.

- Sou eu – assentiu a mulher – Quem é?

- Meu nome é Garon, companheiro de trabalho de Astragond – o homem vacilou ao notar o estado da mulher – Eu... temo que trago más notícias, senhora.

A mulher empalideceu.

- Houve um acidente nas pedreiras – explicou o homem, inseguro – Várias toneladas de pedra caíram sobre alguns homens...

A mulher cravou as unhas na madeira da porta.

- Meu marido está bem?

- Sinto muito, senhora. Ele morreu.

Isto foi a última coisa que Layah escutou antes de cair desmaiada.

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

Quando Layah voltou a si se encontrou olhando um rosto totalmente desconhecido.

- Como se sente, boa mulher?

- Eu... mmm... enjoada – Layah piscou e olhou ao seu redor, surpreendida de achar-se não em sua humilde cabana, senão em uma estância muito luxuosa – Quem é você?

- Sou Lascar, o Médico Real – se apresentou o homem – Te trouxeram aqui para que te atendesse.

- O Médico Real? – repetiu Layah, de boca aberta – Estou em Minas Tirith?

- Assim é, e nas estâncias do castelo.

- Mas o que faço aqui? – Layah se incorporou como melhor pode – Não deveria estar aqui! Deveria estar em Thurran, organizando o funeral do meu marido! – sua voz se quebrou em um soluço – Deveria estar junto ao ser cadáver!

- Calma boa mulher, tranqüilize-se – o médico lhe palmeou as costas – A Rainha Arwen já se encargou de tudo.

- A Rainha Arwen? – Layah ia de surpresa em surpresa – Por quê? O que pode importar a ela que meu esposo tenha morrido?

- Me importa o bem-estar de todos meus súditos – a doce voz de Arwen chegou desde o canto da estância. Layah se girou e levantou de um salto.

- Majestade – disse fazendo uma torpe reverência, confusa, pois nunca esperou que ela, uma humilde camponesa, chegasse a estar frente a Rainha de Gondor.

Arwen se levantou majestosamente do escabelo no qual estava sentada e se aproximou a passo lento.

- Como se sente? – perguntou.

- Bem... estou bem Majestade... foi só a impressão...

- Desde logo – assentiu Arwen em tom compreensivo – Deve ter sido um grande choque para ficar viúva de repente.

Layah não pode conter um soluço.

- Lascar – se girou Arwen ao médico – Já que sua paciente parece estar melhor. Poderia nos deixar sós um momento?

- Como ordene, Majestade – Lascar fez uma pequena reverência – Só me permita lembrá-la que é desejo expresso de Sua Majestade o Rei que a examine tão pronto seja possível para ver como vai vossa gravidez.

- Sim, desde logo. Mais tarde – Arwen sorriu nervosa – Pelo momento deixe-nos a sós, Lascar.

O médico fez outra reverência e abandonou os departamentos da rainha.

Arwen se girou para Layah.

- Sente-se mulher, temos que falar.

Layah obedeceu confusa. Arwen não perdeu tempo e foi diretamente ao ponto.

- Escute-me bem. Acaba de ficar viúva e está grávida, em coisa de um mês dará a luz. Seu marido era seu único suporte. Não é certo? Não tem outro meio de vida...

- Temos... tenho um posto no mercado aos domingos, Majestade – balbuciou Layah, insegura de aonde queria parar a rainha.

- E acredita que isso te ajudará a manter a você e a seu filho? – perguntou Arwen em tom piedoso – Não é suficiente e sabe. O que pensa fazer?

- Ah senhora, não sei! Não sei! – Layah estalou em soluços e cobriu a cara com as mãos – Meu esposo era minha única família, não tenho a quem recorrer! Meu bebê necessitara de muitas coisas que eu já não posso dar-lhe!

Arwen sorriu triunfante.

- A isso queria chegar. Você terá que trabalhar no campo para cultivar o que vende no mercado. Não poderá mais dar-lhe ao seu filho os cuidados que necessita. Mas eu sim.

Layah baixou as mãos e a olhou incrédula.

- Como disse?

Arwen foi até uma caixa e tirou uma bolsa com uma boa quantidade de dinheiro.

- Vê isto? Te darei tudo, e estou disposta a dar-te mais. Te darei o dinheiro suficiente para que vá para longe e faça uma nova vida. Até poderia casar-se de novo. Mas em troca quero que me venda seu filho.

Layah a ficou vendo, pasmada.

- Vender... a meu filho? – repetiu incrédula – É uma brincadeira?

- Não é nenhuma brincadeira – exclamou Arwen severamente, e arrojou o dinheiro sobre o colo da mulher – Quero seu filho. O necessito.

- Mas... mas. Para que quer vós a meu filho, se está para ter o vosso próprio? – balbuciou Layah, completamente desconcertada.

Arwen balançou a cabeça.

- Isso a você não te inquieta. A única coisa que deve preocupá-la é que com o que vou te dar poderá ser feliz e livre de buscar um novo marido, com o que poderá ter outros filhos. Mas eu fico com este.

Layah rodeou seu ventre avolumado com os braços protetoramente.

- Não... não Majestade. Não poderia...

- Pense bem – aduziu Arwen com voz por demais fria – A oferta que te faço é generosa. E só a farei uma vez.

- Não Majestade – Layah tomou a bolsa de dinheiro e a pôs sobre uma mesinha – Não posso. Este bebê é o único que me resta do meu Astragond... não posso me desfazer dele assim, nada mais.

- Nem sequer por sua rainha? – demandou Arwen em tom ameaçador.

- Nem sequer por minha rainha – repetiu Layah com firmeza – Sinto muito. Mande outra coisa e correrei para obedecer, Majestade. Mas não me peça meu filho. Não meu filho.

Arwen a ficou olhando, tratando de mascarar a fúria que sentia.

- Muito bem – quando falo o fiz em tom baixo e perigoso – Como queira. Mas não diga que não fiz o possível para poupá-la de uma situação penosa. Já pode ir.

Layah se levantou com dificuldade devido a seu avançado estado, e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Oh, Layah, só uma pergunta – deteve a voz de Arwen – Como pensa chamar a seu filho?

- Methalond se é menino, senhora. Se é menina, ainda não sei.

- Já vejo – Arwen fez um gesto com a mão – Pode ir.

- Obrigada Majestade. Com vossa vênia – e se apressou a desaparecer.

Arwen esperou até que o eco de seus passos deixou de ressonar pelo corredor para tomar uma delicada peça de porcelana e estrelá-la contra a parede.

Feito uma fúria, contemplou sua imagem no espelho. A almofada que levava baixo o vestido creava a ilusão de que estava a um mês de dar a luz.

"Maldita bruxa. Quem acha que é essa vulgar camponesa para opor-se a minha vontade? Como se atreve? Me pagará! A farei pagar muito caro por esse insulto! A farei sofrer!"

Tratando de acalmar-se, deixou-se cair sobre o escabelo da sua penteadeira e se alisou os escuros cabelos. Trás alguns instantes de contemplação sorriu maligna. Levantou-se e foi até a porta.

- Vran! – chamou seu guarda.

- Majestade – o homem se apresentou ao instante do seu lado.

- Vê essa mulher? – indicou Arwen – A camponesa que te ordenei trazer? Quero que a siga e fique vigiando-a sem que ela se dê conta. No momento em que de a luz a seu filho, me avisa de imediato. Quero surpreendê-la com alguns presentes para o bebê.

- Como ordene, Majestade – e o guerreiro, ainda estranhado, foi atrás da camponesa para cumprir a ordem.

Arwen regressou para suas habitações e novamente se deixou cair ante sua penteadeira.

"Methalond, filho de Astragond" pensou sorrindo "Soa melhor Eldarion, filho de Aragorn... sim, definitivamente soa melhor."

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

- Eh tu, mova-se! Acha que vamos te esperar todo o dia?

Um chicote ressonou por cima da cabeça de Legolas. Este se encolheu e agachou a cabeça para evitar que lhe golpeasse a cara.

Vestido com farapos, o cabelo recolhido em um rabo de cavalo e com correntes nos punhos, o elfo recolheu o balde de carvão e o arrastou pelo frio piso de pedra com uma mão, enquanto com a outra segurava seu ventre de seis meses.

Ao ir progredindo sua gravidez, Sauron já não havia permitido que os orcs o torturassem, no entanto, tinha reduzido a condição de um mero escravo e agora o ex-príncipe não era mais que um criado que se via obrigado a cumprir com os caprichos das horrorosas bestas. Tinha que cozinhar para eles, limpar para eles, preparar suas camas, ver que não lhes faltasse sua asquerosa bebida e atender seu mais mínimo desejo. E apesar de sua condição, não se livrava de receber uns quantos golpes de vez em quando.

Para alivio do elfo, Sauron mesmo o havia deixado em paz. As vezes baixava até seu calabouço pelas noites só para palpa-lhe o ventre e comprovar o estado de seu filho, mas não voltou a abusar dele. Até o Senhor Escuro sabia que de seguir por ai, acabaria matando-o, feitiço ou não.

Com um suspiro cansado, aproximou o balde ao forno onde os orcs faziam armas e vaziou o conteúdo em seu interior.

- Vá por mais – ordenou o orc do chicote, chamado Agrak.

- Sim – aduziu Legolas por toda resposta. O chicote ressonou contra o chão.

- Sim o quê?

- Sim... senhor – o elfo quase mordeu a língua para forçar-se a dizer a palavra. O orc o despediu com um gesto e com profundo cansaço Legolas repreendeu o regresso pelo túnel levando o balde vazio.

Fazia quanto que não via o sol? Fazia quanto que não respirava ar fresco? Fazia quanto que não sentia a terra baixo seus pés? Já havia perdido a noção do tempo. Sumido na eterna escuridão do túnel não tinha modo de saber se era de dia ou de noite, se Isilme brilhava nos céus ou se Anar iluminava a terra.

Perdido em seus pensamentos chegou ao deposito de carvão e ajoelhando-se começou a encher o balde com a negra pedra.

Sua luz interior já tinha se desvanecido por completo. Tinha começado a apagar-se o dia em que o tinham desterrado e agora já não brilhava em absoluto. Perdeu tanto peso que, fora de seu ventre redondo, todo ele parecia uma raminha de erva. Seu cabelo tinha perdido seu brilho e seus olhos tinham afundado no rosto macilento e sempre pálido. Legolas sabia que, apesar do feitiço de Sauron, estava morrendo. E internamente rogava a Mandos que o levasse antes de dar a luz.

Com freqüência se perguntava o que era o que levava no ventre. Seria um elfo lindo e puro, um ser de luz como ele? Ou seria uma besta terrível como seu pai, um ser destinado a escuridão e a maldade? Ou uma horrenda mistura de ambos?

Era melhor não saber nunca. Era melhor morrer e levá-lo.

"Mandos, por favor, apresse-se. Leve-me a suas Salas antes de que esse menino nasça. Se é um ser malvado, pelo menos assim o salvarei de sua própria maldade. E se é um ser de luz, o salvarei de sofrer nesta escuridão."

- Eh, escravo! De pressa ou o que? – um chicote nas costas o fez dar um salto. Apressadamente terminou de encher o balde e com dificuldade se pôs de pé, levantando o carvão em suas acorrentadas mãos.

De repente a terra vacilou baixo seus pés e tudo começou a dar voltas antes seus olhos. Soltou o balde, cujo conteúdo se derramou pelo chão e caiu sobre a dura pedra.

- Mas que torpe é! – berrou Agrak – Olha o que fez, estúpido escravo inútil! Levante-se! Levante-se!

Legolas não se moveu. Sentia como se em qualquer momento fosse cair em um vazio escuro e interminável. Seu rosto se cobriu de suor.

"Estou morrendo" pensou "Graças aos Valar. Começou o processo. Estou morrendo ao fim."

Agrak lançou uma chicotada e o braço esquerdo do elfo começou a sangrar. O orc levantou de novo o chicote, mas foi detido por Glundak.

- Deixe-o já! Não vê que está doente?

- Doente? Não é mais que um vagabundo patético! – e fez menção de levantar o chicote, mas o forte braço de Glundak o deteve de nova conta.

- Está louco? Se o golpeia e perde a criatura o amo nos fará em pedaços!

Esta frase acovardou a Agrak, que baixou o chicote.

- Está bem – grunhiu – Tire-o daqui e jogue-o de novo no seu calabouço. Já não trabalhara mais por hoje. Eh tu! – gritou girando-se para outro orc – Recolhe esse carvão e leve-o aos fornos! Rápido! – e resmungando, se foi.

Glundak se aproximou a Legolas e sem olhar o jogou sobre o ombro e o levou de regresso ao seu calabouço. Uma vez ali lhe acorrentou os braços a parede, mas lhe aproximou um vaso e ofereceu um pouco de água.

Legolas bebeu agradecido uns goles de água fresca.

- Come, elfinho – disse Glundak, colocando um pedaço de pão em sua boca – Está débil porque não come mais que isso. Deveria provar algo de carne.

- Não posso – Legolas mordeu o pão e o mastigou – A comida de vocês... não tolera meu estômago.

- Lástima – Glundak lhe fez dar outra mordida ao pão – Aqui não há ervinhas nem florzinhas para consenti-lo, elfo. Mas tão pouco pode viver com só pão e água. Leva meses assim e olhe-se. Juraria que está por desvanecer-se no ar.

"Tomara" pensou Legolas. Terminou o pão e Glundak lhe deu para beber mais água. Feito isso, o orc se levantou e sem uma palavra mais, saiu do calabouço e fechou a porta atrás dele, deixando o seu prisioneiro só, no escuro e acorrentado.

Legolas soltou um suspiro e apoiou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos.

"Um pouco de luz" pensou "Preciso de um pouco de luz. Odeio a escuridão. Por favor. É muito pedir um pouco de luz?"

Por favor.

**Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó////Ò.Ó**

Um mês depois

Aragorn não pode evitar sorrir ao sair até a explanada do castelo para receber seu pai adotivo.

- Pai! Quanto me alegro de que esteja aqui!

Elrond de Valfenda desmontou seu branco cavalo e abraçou ao rei com a satisfação refletida em seu rosto solene.

- Estel, meu filho. Meu coração se alegra de vê-lo de novo.

- Glorfindel, Lindir – saudou Aragorn a outro dos elfos que vinham com Elrond – Bem-vindos a Minas Tirith – os dois elfos retribuíram o cumprimento.

Os escuros olhos de Elrond recorreram a explanada – Onde está minha filha?

- Já vem – informou Aragorn, em quanto um palafrenero se fazia cargo do cavalo de Elrond e dos elfos que vinham com ele – Ultimamente prefere não sair de seus departamentos porque se fatiga muito, mas disse que baixaria para recebê-los.

Elrond levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou inquisitivamente seu filho.

- Seus departamentos?

Aragorn assentiu e tomando seu pai do braço começou a andar até o castelo, seguidos pelos outros elfos.

- Arwen tem se comportado um pouco estranho pai – explicou – Faz uns meses me saiu com que já não queria que tivéssemos... ejem... relações íntimas. E depois lhe deu por mudar-se a ala leste do castelo, com a desculpa de que não me deixava descansar por culpa dos mal-estares da sua gravidez e que assim estaríamos mais a gosto. Prometeu que voltaria para as habitações reais quando tivesse nascido o bebê.

Elrond franziu o cenho.

- Estranho – disse – Mas talvez não seja nada. Provavelmente sejam caprichos de grávidas – e sorriu – Estou seguro de que voltará a ser a mesma quando meu neto tenha nascido.

- Eu também acho que sim. No entanto, tem algo mais que me preocupa – exclamou Aragorn franzindo a sua vez o cenho – Em toda sua gravidez, Arwen não me deixou tocá-la. Nem sequer pude sentir os movimentos do meu filho, porque ela não me permite.

Elrond balançou a cabeça, estranhado.

- Há algumas pessoas que, quando se engravidam se tornam muito sensíveis, Estel. Talvez Arwen sinta que sua pele é muito frágil e prefere que não a toque.

Aragorn assentiu, muito pouco convencido, mas que era ele para discutir com seu pai, o melhor médico que os elfos tiveram nunca?

Finalmente chegaram ao Salão de Visitas e encontraram a Arwen esperando-os ali.

Elrond se adiantou para abraçar sua linda filha.

E ficou de uma peça quando, Arwen o beijou, mas delicadamente evitou o contato direto.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Curtinho, mas angustioso.

**NT: **Ai meu Deus!!! Por que nosso amado Leggy tem que sofrer tanto assim!?? Morte a Sauron!!!

Olá pessoal!!! Espero que tenham curtido mais essa postagem e que não tenham chorado demais. Obrigada a Liana Shinigami, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Ami, Gaia Syrdm, Gabriella e Kamila Youko que mandaram reviews, simplesmente amei e respondi a todos; se por acaso alguém não tiver recebi uma resposta me avisa. E obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic sem dar sinal de vida (rs), mas que estão ai acompanhando cada novo capítulo. Até mais!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	10. O Roubo

**TUDO POR AMOR**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução:** POTOlover

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Olá pessoal!!! Desculpem pela demora, mas ainda está dentro do tempo previsto. Mas desta quero muitos reviews!!!! Hoje é o meu aniversário!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yupi!!!!!!!!!!!! Então muitos elogios, muitas felicidades e muitos reviews!!! E para comemorar estarei postando uma oneshot chamada **Melvin's Coffee**.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Dez – O Roubo**

Layah deu um grito e retorceu seu corpo suado. De pé, ao seu lado, o médico da aldeia de Thurran se incorporou, mostrando vitorioso um choroso recém nascido.

- Já está aqui, Layah! É um menininho!

Layah sorriu através de suas lágrimas.

- Um menininho – repetiu feliz – Um menininho! Oh Astralond! Se estivesse aqui para vê-lo!

O médico limpou o bebê e o pôs nos braços de sua mãe. Logo se dedicou a atendê-la.

Layah ninou amorosamente seu filhinho em seu peito.

Nenhum dos dois notou a vigilante figura do guerreiro de Gondor na janela.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Duas noites depois, uma solitária figura disfarçada e a cavalo se apresentou na aldeia de Thurran.

Arwen desceu do cavalo sem fazer o menor ruído. Ao final, com seus ligeiros pés, avançava pelo terreno sem produzir som algum.

Depois de fingir uma dor de cabeça, tinha se retirado cedo a seus departamentos, tinha se despojado da almofada com a que fingia sua gravidez, tinha colocado um vestido de uma de suas donzelas e escapuliu do castelo sem que ninguém se desse conta.

Sigilosamente, se aproximou até a cabana onde sabia que vivia Layah e, detendo-se junto à janela, observou o interior, apenas iluminado pelo fogo do lugar.

Layah dormia em seu modesto catre. Colocado a seu lado, dentro de uma caixa disposta a maneira de berço, dormia o recém nascido.

Arwen sorriu para si. Com cuidado e sem ruído, empurrou o vidro. A janela se abriu e a elfa adentrou a humilde vivenda. Sem perder tempo, aproximou-se do berço e tirou o bebê.

Era um robusto e forte menininho moreno de olhos negros. Arwen o contemplou com deleite. Aqui estava a chave para assegurar o trono para sempre.

"Bem-vindo ao mundo Eldarion, meu filho."

Cobrindo o menino com sua capa, a elfa se apressou a abandonar a cabana e lançou-se correndo até seu cavalo, montou e se lançou, a galope, em direção a Minas Tirith, deixando para trás uma Layah dormida e ignorante do sucedido com seu filho.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Elrond abriu a porta de sua habitação e contemplou, ainda meio sonolento, o criado que o despertou.

- Com perdão de Vossa Excelência – disse o empregado – Sua Majestade, a Rainha Arwen já tem as dores do parto e solicitou a vossa presença.

Elrond despertou totalmente de imediato.

- Logo, que me levem água quente, faca e panos limpos – ordenou a tempo que se metia em sua habitação para recolher sua bolsa de ervas medicinais.

O empregado se inclinou e partiu veloz para cumprir a ordem. Elrond se vestiu apressadamente e, aferrando sua bolsa, saiu correndo até as habitações de sua filha.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Aragorn se deteve ante a porta fechada dos aposentos de sua mulher e olhou interrogante a Lascar, o médico, que se achava de pé, na metade do corredor.

- A rainha não deseja que ninguém a atenda senão seu pai – explicou o homem encolhendo-se de ombros – De todo modo, fiquei por aqui caso necessitassem de algo.

Aragorn fez um gesto de desgosto. Já estava cheio dos caprichos de sua esposa!

Mas, então, o choro de um recém nascido rasgou o ar. O rosto do rei empalideceu e se iluminou alternativamente.

A porta se abriu e Elrond apareceu levando, nos braços, um bebê. E, em seu rosto, uma expressão estranha.

- Estel, tem um varão.

Aragorn se precipitou sobre seu pai e, tomando o menino, o acolheu amorosamente em seus braços.

- Um varão! Tenho um varão! – e o examinou. Um instante depois olhou seu pai, atônito.

Elrond assentiu.

- É um menino humano, Estel. Completamente humano. Não herdou nada de Arwen.

- Mas... Como pode ser? – exclamou Aragorn, perplexo – Eu também tenho sangue élfico nas veias! Eu também sou imortal! Como é possível que meu filho tenha saído totalmente humano? Deveria ser meio-elfo ao menos!

- Por seu sangue deve ser – indicou Elrond – No entanto, temo que é mortal.

Fez-se um silêncio na estância. Aragorn apertou o bebê contra ele.

- Não importa – disse ao cabo de um instante com força – É meu filho. Por mais mortal que seja, viverá muito mais que a maioria dos homens. E reinará depois de mim.

Elrond inclinou a cabeça. Essa era uma decisão na que ele não tinha voz nem voto.

Lascar fez uma reverência.

- Salve, o Príncipe Herdeiro de Gondor e Arnor!

Aragorn reconheceu a saudação com uma inclinação de cabeça. Em seguida, se girou de novo para o elfo.

- Obrigado, pai. Obrigado por ajudar a trazer meu filho ao mundo.

- Estel... não sei o que dizer – replicou Elrond, desconcertado – Na realidade, eu não fiz nada. Quando cheguei, Arwen já havia dado a luz.

- O que? – exclamaram Aragorn e o médico ao mesmo tempo, incrédulos.

- Quando entrei na sua habitação, a encontrei com o menino em braços – explicou Elrond – Disse que tudo foi tão rápido que não deu tempo para nada. Somente a assistiu uma donzela, que no momento em que chegava ia saindo para dispor dos lençóis manchados.

- Que estranho – Lascar balançou a cabeça, confuso – Em todos meus anos, nunca vi um parto tão rápido.

- Tampouco eu – Elrond balançou a cabeça – Mas em fim, meu neto já está aqui, e graças aos Valar, tudo saiu bem.

- Posso ver a Arwen? – perguntou Aragorn.

- Desde logo – Elrond se afastou da porta para deixá-lo passar – Só procure não cansá-la, Estel. Dentro de pouco, terá que alimentar o menino.

Aragorn assentiu e se girou para o médico.

- Lascar, envie alguém a Ithilien para informar aos senescais de Gondor. Preciso de Faramir aqui para me ajudar a planejar a apresentação do Príncipe Herdeiro a cidade.

- Sim, meu senhor – Lascar se inclinou e dando meia volta se foi.

Com o menino em braços, Aragorn entrou para ver sua esposa.

No entanto, não pode evitar certa sensação de mal-estar e de que algo não ia bem ai.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Depois de que seu marido saiu, Arwen mandou chamar seu fiel Vran.

- Fui notificada de algo muito triste – disse – Layah, a mulher que te mandei vigiar perdeu seu menino. Morreu horas depois de nascer.

- Que pena – o guerreiro balançou a cabeça, compassivo – Ela estava muito feliz com seu filhinho.

Arwen assentiu.

- Que pena, unindo isso com a perda de seu esposo a fez enlouquecer – continuou – Disseram que atacou as pessoas que quiseram ajudá-la. Portanto, te peço que vá por ela, a traga para Minas Tirith e a leve para as Casas de Curação para que cuidem dela e não se faça dano em sua loucura.

- Como ordene, Majestade – o guerreiro se inclinou ante ela.

- Vá então – o despediu Arwen com um gesto. O homem saiu.

Arwen sorriu maliciosa. Com isso se desfazia da molesta Layah. A trancaria para sempre nas Casas de Curação e fazendo-a passar por louca, ninguém acreditaria se começasse a gritar por sua criatura. Disporia dela como tinha disposto do tonto Legolas.

Agora só faltava aproveitar um momento qualquer para desfazer-se da garrafa de sangue animal que lhe serviu para fingir o parto.

O bebê se agitou em seus braços e começou a chorar.

Arwen riu satisfeita.

Tinha dado um filho para Aragorn e um herdeiro para Gondor. Seu plano saiu perfeito.

E ninguém poderia arrebatar-lhe o trono. Era rainha para sempre.

Rainha para sempre.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Aldeia de Thurran

Vran se assomou pela porta aberta da cabana de Layah e esquadrinhou o interior, mas esse se achava vazio. Perplexo, o guerreiro de Gondor recorreu os arredores da cabana sem encontrar ninguém. O lugar estava deserto.

"Fugiu" pensou o homem "Quem sabe a onde tenha se dirigido em sua loucura."

Pelo caminho próximo, passou uma mulher empurrando uma carreta. O guerreiro se adiantou até ela.

- Ei, boa mulher, espere! – e se plantou diante da carreta – Diga se sabe algo da mulher que vivia ali – pediu indicando a cabana.

A camponesa tirou um lenço e limpou o suor da frente.

- Layah? Oh, a pobre! Se foi ontem cedo, pela manhã!

- A onde? – inquiriu o guerreiro. A camponesa se encolheu de ombros.

- O ignoro. Tudo o que sei é que apareceu pela aldeia gritando como uma louca que tinham roubado seu filho. Logo empacotou umas quantas coisas e foi embora. Aonde? Não disse, assim que não sei.

O guerreiro ponderou esta informação.

- Está bem. Obrigado de todo jeito, boa mulher.

- De nada – a camponesa reassumiu seu caminho e desapareceu.

Não restava mais remédio para o homem de Gordon senão regressar a Minas Tirith para informar sua senhora.

No entanto, os assaltantes do caminho se encarregaram de que o homem nunca alcançasse seu destino. Portanto, a mensagem à Arwen nunca chegou.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Minas Tirith, Dias depois

Vestindo suas melhores roupas, Aragorn apareceu nos departamentos de sua mulher.

- Já está pronta querida? Já se reuniu todo o Conselho no Salão do Trono.

- Já vou, meu amor – Arwen observou como a babá vestia ao bebê, que choramingava, aborrecido por tanto tecido que tinham colocado por cima, e o tomou em braços – Eldarion também estará pronto em um momento.

- Bem – Aragorn se afastou, balançando a cabeça e se encaminhou pelo corredor em direção a grande escada.

E ai encontrou a Faramir.

- Aragorn, tem um momento?

O rei sorriu afetuosamente a seu senescal e assentiu. Detestava as formalidades, e, assim, não permitia que nenhum de seus amigos próximos se dirigisse a ele formalmente.

- Sim, Faramir, temo que minha rainha ainda não está pronta. Posso te ajudar em algo?

- Tenho aqui um documento que acredito que deva ler antes de estampar sua assinatura e selo – explicou o Senescal – Tem alguns términos que não gosto e como é um pouco urgente...

- Vamos vê-lo – Aragorn fez um gesto em direção ao seu escritório e os dois homens se encaminharam para lá.

Em seus departamentos, Arwen terminou de supervisionar a roupa do menino e se dirigiu para sua habitação para terminar seu penteado, sem imaginar a surpresa que ia encontrar.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

O Alto Conselho de Gondor se achava reunido na Sala do Trono esperando ser formalmente apresentado ao novo Príncipe Herdeiro de Gondor e Arnor. Todos eram senhores da mais alta aristocracia, e assim, trouxeram consigo a suas esposas, seguidorese empregados. Estes últimos se achavam amontoados nas cozinhas e estábulos, criando uma romaria pitoresca.

E assim, ninguém estranhou a figura de uma mulher que pululava pelas cozinhas, e que, na primeira oportunidade que teve, se colou decidida aos salões principais do castelo.

Uma vez ali, Layah passou um bom tempo tratando de dar com as habitações da traiçoeira rainha que roubou seu pequeno. Esteve a ponto de chocar com ninguém menos que a princesa de Ithilien, mas se ocultou com rapidez atrás de uma cortina e Éowyn seguiu seu caminho sem perceber sua presença.

Finalmente e depois de dar vinte voltas, Layah escutou o choro de seu pequeno e o seguiu como um imã. Colou-se aos aposentos da rainha e reconheceu a estância como a penteadeira da elfa. Não levava nem cinco minutos ali, quando se abriu a porta e entrou a soberana.

Arwen ficou congelada ao vê-la.

- O que faz você aqui? – perguntou acidamente.

- Ainda pergunta? – exclamou Layah com a audácia que nasce do desespero – Vim pelo meu filho.

- Seu filho? Aqui não há nenhum filho seu – Arwen entrou e fechou a porta – Será melhor que vá por onde veio se não quer que chame a guarda para te retirar.

- Não irei sem meu filho – replicou Layah tremendo – Me dê e irei sem fazer escândalos.

- Já te disse que aqui não há nenhum filho seu – o tom de Arwen era terrível – Largue-se agora, que tenho uma delegação de aristocratas esperando conhecer meu filho. Saia!

- Não vou! – Layah deu um passo em direção a porta que comunicava com a habitação do bebê. Arwen se pôs na frente para bloquear o passo – Me dê meu filho! – gritou a mulher.

- Não te dou nada! – Arwen a empurrou afastando-a da porta e a sacudiu – Agora me escute! Todo mundo acredita que essa criatura é minha, incluindo meu marido! Entende? É o trono que está em jogo! Não vou permitir que uma vulgar camponesa arruíne o que tanto trabalho me custou conseguir! Esse menino fica aqui!

- Não! De que me importa seu trono? De que me importam seus assuntos? Eu quero meu filho!

- Te darei ouro! – exclamou Arwen desesperada, cravando as unhas nos braços da camponesa em um intento por calar seus gritos – Te darei dinheiro! Te darei jóias! Olha, tenho aqui uma caixa cheia delas! – de sua penteadeira tomou sua caixa de jóias e a colocou nas mãos da mulher – Te darei o que quiser, mas cale-se! Não grite!

- Sim, grito! – Layah levantou a voz a tudo o que dava – Que me ouça todo mundo! Que venha todo mundo! Não quero seu dinheiro, não quero suas jóias! Quero que devolva meu filho!

- Cale-se! – Arwen a bofeteou com todas suas forças, o que incrementou os gritos e choramingos de Layah. Arwen a tomou dos braços e a jogou contra a parede. Layah berrou com todas as suas forças.

- Cale-se! – gritou Arwen desesperada – Vão te ouvir! Cale-se! Cale-se! Cale-se!

Mas Layah seguiu gritando sem que tivesse jeito de fazê-la calar.

Desesperada, Arwen buscou ao seu redor algo com que golpeá-la e silenciá-la de uma vez por todas.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Só tenho uma coisa para dizer: Mweheheheh.

**NB: **Gente, o que foi este ataque da Arwen??? Sem comentários... Gente, nunca a vi mais sádica! Caraça, medonho... hahahahaha Ai, até eu to ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo!!! Mandem reviews, ok? Aí a gente posta mais feliz... hahahaha

Beijos

**NT: **Ai meu Deus!!! Que capítulo!!! Será agora que a Arwen finalmente será desmascarada??? Sinceramente, ta passando da hora dessa bruaca começa a se dá mal. A vingança será maligna!!!!HAhahahaha!!!!! (tradutora entrando em curto!!!)

Espero que tenham curtido mais esse capítulo. Obrigada a Kuroyama Izumi, Tsuzuki Yami, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Lady Duo Malfoy, Gabriella, Manda-chan43, Gaia Syrdm e Sophy pelos seus maravilhosos reviews e também a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando a fic. Até mais!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('')


	11. Ao Descoberto

**TUDO POR AMOR**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual) 476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução:** POTOlover

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Onze – Ao Descoberto**

Aragorn e Faramir levantaram a cabeça do documento que estavam estudando e se olharam, estupefatos ao escutar os gritos desaforados. Alarmados, os dois homens se levantaram, desembainharam suas espadas e se precipitaram pela porta do estúdio.

- Vem dos departamentos de Arwen – indicou Aragorn. Então, ele e Faramir puseram-se a subir as escadas.

Pelo caminho, encontraram um alarmado Elrond, que também corria para os aposentos de sua filha.

Os três adentraram o quarto de Arwen e a encontraram forcejando com uma mulher alta e rechonchuda, com aparência de camponesa.

- Devolve meu filho, maldita harpia! – gritava a mulher – Ladra! Sem vergonha! Me dê meu filho!

Arwen estava de costas a porta principal e não pode ver chegar aos três homens.

- Este filho já não é seu! Já te dei o dinheiro suficiente para assegurar minha compra! É meu! É meu e não poderá tirá-lo de mim!

- Arwen! – chamou Aragorn entrando. A elfa se virou em um só golpe, aterrada.

- Elessar!

- O que significa isso? –ordenou saber o rei, colocando-se entre as duas mulheres e alternando seu olhar de uma para a outra.

- Na... nada! – balbuciou Arwen, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava à camponesa um feroz olhar de advertência – Não está acontecendo nada! Só que... bom... discutíamos...

- Isso já ouvimos! – assegurou o rei – Discutiam por um menino. De que menino se trata e por que se formou esse escândalo?

Sem se deixar impressionar pelos ferozes olhares da elfa, Layah caiu de joelhos ante Aragorn.

- Por favor Majestade, escute-me! – soluçou – Eu só quero que esta malvada mulher devolva meu filho!

- Mais respeito com sua Majestade, a Rainha! – exigiu Faramir, ainda de pé junto à porta. Aragorn se girou para a camponesa.

- De que está falando? E quem é você?

- Meu nome é Layah, meu senhor. Vivo em Thurran, uma aldeia próxima a Minas Tirith. Há poucos dias, dei a luz a meu filho, mas, poucas horas depois do parto, o tiraram de mim e o levaram embora. Eu sou viúva, senhor, meu esposo morreu faz um mês, em um acidente de trabalho, sem chegar a conhecer seu filho. Não tenho quem me defenda. A rainha me procurou , quando meu marido era recém falecido, para me oferecer dinheiro em troca de comprar meu filho, quando este nascesse. Como me neguei, o roubou quando nasceu.

Aragorn escutou a mulher sem poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Está mentindo! – exclamou Arwen, pálida como um morto – Elessar, não lhe escute! Essa mulher está louca!

- Mulher – falou Aragorn à figura ajoelhada diante dele – De que está falando? Tem idéia do que está dizendo? Por acaso perdeu o juízo? Como se atreve a vir me dizer que meu filho é seu?

- Por que ele é senhor, é! – choramingou Layah – A rainha o tirou de mim e não quer devolvê-lo! Antes que nascesse tentou me convencer de que o desse! Inclusive, tentou me dar jóias em troca de ficar com ele! Olhe! – e deixou cair a caixa de jóias que Arwen tentou lhe dar. As jóias se esparramaram pelo chão.

Fez-se um silêncio pesado na estância. Elrond avançou um passo e recolheu um broche de mithril que pertenceu a Celebrian, sua esposa e mãe de Arwen.

- Mentira! – tentou defender-se a elfa – Você roubou essas jóias! Não só quer meu filho, como também minhas jóias!

- Não! – soluçou Layah, desesperada – Não quero suas jóias! Eu não quero nada mais que o meu filho! Devolva-o agora!

- Não devolvo nada! – gritou Arwen fora de si – O bebê é meu, fica comigo como combinamos e você que agüente!

- Arwen! – exclamou Elrond, escandalizado.

Aragorn olhou sua esposa com a incredulidade refletida no rosto.

– Arwen?

A elfa cobriu a boca com a mão ao compreender o que acabava de dizer.

- Elessar...

- Disse que o menino ficava contigo como combinaram! – exclamou Aragorn, desencaixado – O que quis dizer com isso? Responda!

Arwen não soube o que dizer. Olhou para seu marido com os olhos arregalados pelo espanto e, depois, para seu pai e Faramir.

- Responde, Arwen! – ordenou Elrond com voz severa e autoritária – O que quis dizer?

- Ela tentou comprar meu filho, meu senhor – foi Layah que respondeu – Mas eu me neguei a vendê-lo. E então, ela o roubou.

- Cale-se, maldita bruxa! – rugiu Arwen. Tratou de lançar-se sobre ela, mas Aragorn a deteve.

- Quieta!

- Arwen, explique-se neste instante! – ordenou seu pai com voz de trovão.

- Diz a verdade! – reclamou Aragorn a sua vez – Quero saber agora!

- Está bem! – estalou Arwen a sua vez – Sim, o menino é filho dessa mulher e eu o tirei para fazê-lo passar por meu!

Os três homens a olharam consternados.

- Mas então, Eldarion? – quis saber Aragorn, desesperado – E meu filho? Onde está o menino que deu a luz?

- Não há tal menino – confessou Arwen venenosamente – Eu nunca estive grávida!

- O quê? – berrou Aragorn.

- Senhora... – Faramir se engasgou com a palavra, dando-se conta das implicações que tudo isso traria. O bebê não era filho do rei, por conseqüência, tampouco era herdeiro do trono!

Arwen olhou para seu pai e para seu marido com a raiva e a impotência refletida nos escuros olhos.

- Eu não sou uma Elegida – confessou por fim – Não posso ter filhos, jamais poderei tê-los!

O rosto de Elrond se incendiou de fúria e o usualmente composto senhor de Valfenda explodiu:

- Como que não é uma Elegida? Os três mil anos que tem de vida me fizeram acreditar que você, sim, era! Sua mãe disse que era!

- Também enganei a minha mãe – exclamou Arwen – Não foi difícil faze-la acreditar em algo em que ela queria acreditar. Quando me comprometi com Aragorn, sabia que se eu lhe dissesse a verdade, ele não se casaria comigo, pois um rei precisa de herdeiros. Assim, me calei. Pensei que poderia solucionar o problema já estando casada! Talvez, com algum feitiço ou de algum outro modo.

- Então, mentiu pra mim! – gritou Aragorn, decepcionado – Me enganou! Enganou a todos nós!

- Sim – assentiu Arwen com frieza – Sabia que, se soubesse de minha esterilidade, poderia buscar um outro alguém que pudesse te dar o herdeiro do qual necessitava. Por isso, fingi a gravidez. Por isso, busquei quem pudesse fornecer esse filho tão necessário para garantir minha posição no trono de Gondor.

Aragorn sentiu como se o tivessem bofeteado.

- Então, o que te interessava era o trono... Não eu! Não me queria, mas queria um rei...

Arwen se encolheu de ombros.

- Exato. Sempre quis ser rainha. E consegui. Agora, já sabe a verdade. Não posso te dar filhos. Mas sou rainha e ninguém pode impedi-lo. Nem sequer esse elfinho estúpido que estava tão perdidamente apaixonado por você.

Aragorn ficou gelado. Seu rosto se tornou branco.

- Legolas? Pelos Valar, Arwen! Também mentiu sobre isso?

- Desde sempre! Não ia deixar que minha coroa fosse ameaçada por aquele pentelho imbecil que suspirava por você!

- Arwen. O que está dizendo? – Elrond estava profundamente afetado – Legolas é inocente?

- Tão inocente como no dia em que nasceu – confirmou Arwen – Naquela ocasião da festa, me dei conta de que ele estava louco pelo meu marido. Isso me fez enfurecer, mas não pensei em fazer nada até que você me disse que ele sim era um Elegido.

- Como? Legolas é um Elegido? – Aragorn ia de surpresa em surpresa – Legolas poder conceber filhos?

- Sim – confirmou Elrond com um suspiro – Mas nem ele mesmo sabia. Seu pai, a Dama Galadriel e eu concordamos em guardar sua fertilidade em segredo para mantê-lo a salvo da depredação. Já com sua anormal beleza teria muitos problemas. Mas eu contei a Arwen no dia anterior ao ataque.

- E isso foi o que me incentivou a atuar – continuou Arwen – Quando meu pai me disse, compreendi o perigo. Legolas era muito mais jovem que eu, te amava, podia te dar os filhos que precisava, e eu não. Temi que acabasse por afastá-lo de mim e eu perdesse o trono. Assim que me meti em sua habitação, roubei sua faca, fui para os jardins e a cravei em mim sozinha. O resto vocês já sabem.

Fez-se um tenso silêncio na habitação. Durante uns instantes, ninguém disse nada. Todos estavam tratando de assimilar a tremenda verdade de que acabavam de inteirar-se.

Finalmente, Aragorn alçou o braço e, com uma bofetada, jogou Arwen no chão. Logo, se girou para Faramir.

- Faramir, busque a babá! – ordenou – Que tragam o bebê e, em seguida, o entreguem a sua verdadeira mãe!

Layah estalou em soluços.

- Obrigada, meu senhor! Muito obrigada!

- Busque depois meu capitão da guarda! – seguiu ordenando Aragorn – Que preparem um destacamento e se disponham a me acompanhar de imediato em busca do príncipe de Mirkwood! Avise aos membros do Conselho para que me esperem!

- Sim, senhor – Faramir deu meia volta e saiu apressado.

- Leve seu filho, mulher – exclamou Aragorn, inclinando-se e ajudando a Layah a colocar-se de pé – Volte para sua casa. Não tema por nada. Eu verei de que te forneça o necessário para que possa mantê-lo e lhe dar uma boa educação até sua maioridade.

- Meu senhor! – a mulher, agradecida, beijou as mãos do rei.

- Elessar... – tratou de dizer Arwen, adiantando-se. Aragorn a olhou com olhos flamejantes.

- E quanto a você – o rei disse a sua esposa – seu titulo de rainha será revogado. Nosso casamento terminou. Não quero te ver mais. Sai do meu castelo, sai da minha cidade e não volte. Não permitirei que continue nos prejudicando.

Arwen se pôs de pé de um salto.

- Não pode me fazer isso! – berrou furiosa – Não pode me banir deste jeito! Sou sua esposa! Sou a rainha! Para bem ou para mal estamos casados! Unidos para sempre!

- Está equivocada, Arwen – Elrond avançou e se colocou frente a sua filha – Esqueceu as leis dos homens? O rei precisa de herdeiros. Se você não pode dá-los, ele tem o direito de buscar alguém que possa. Ademais, enganou e mentiu, além de fazer uma criança plebéia se passar por herdeiro do trono. Esses são delitos que se penalizam. E, segundo as leis dos Eldar, acusou falsamente um inocente. O engano e a calúnia também se castigam. Sem contar com que Thranduil gritará aos céus quando souber que acusaste seu filho em falso. Para evitar uma guerra entre Gondor e Mirkwood, seu casamento terá que ser anulado.

- Não pai, não pode permiti-lo! – gemeu Arwen – Não podem me tirar o que tanto trabalho me custou obter!

- Mas você sim pode tirar de Legolas um lar, uma família e seus amigos. E ainda enviá-lo para só os Valar sabem onde! – arremeteu Aragorn contra ela furiosamente – Não Arwen! Isto se acabou! Te prometo que, quando eu encontrar Legolas, se ele me perdoar e ainda me quiser, me casarei com ele e o farei feliz! – e, dando meia volta, o rei de Gondor abandonou a estância gritando ordens.

Arwen se deixou cair ao chão, cheia de raiva e desespero.

Elrond contemplou sua filha entre decepcionado, compassivo e furioso.

- Jamais achei que uma filha minha fosse capaz de tanto, Arwen. Celebrian estaria destruída.

- Bom, minha mãe não está aqui para vê-lo. Ou sim? – remexeu-se a elfa, furiosa.

- Já basta, Arwen! – Elrond franziu o cenho – Será melhor que comece a empacotar suas coisas. Nós vamos para Lórien.

- Não, eu não vou a nenhuma parte! – berrou Arwen – Eu fico aqui! Eu sou a rainha de Gondor!

- Já escutou Estel! Vão despojá-la do título, Arwen! – Elrond deu um passo até sua filha e a tomou pelo braço para obrigá-la a levantar-se – As leis dos homens demandam do rei um par que possa dar-lhe herdeiros, Estel terá que casar-se de novo! Você não tem nada que fazer aqui! Nos vamos para Lórien!

Arwen se soltou da mão de seu pai e se colocou de pé, feito uma fúria.

- As leis dos homens talvez, mas não as dos Eldar! Os elfos jamais aceitarão que ele se separe de mim! Os votos dos elfos são eternos! Os nossos foram feitos para sempre!

- Os laços podem ser desfeitos se ele comprovar que você o enganou! – gritou Elrond, e lançando um olhar terrível a sua filha agregou – Agora empacote o que vá levar! Nós iremos hoje mesmo! – e dando meia volta abandonou a estância.

A babá entrou nesse momento com o bebê em braços.

- Majestade, aqui está o príncipe Eldarion...

Layah se lançou sobre ela e lhe arrebatou ao menino, ao qual cobriu de beijos.

- Methalond! Meu filho! Meu filho! Graças aos Valar!

Arwen a olhou com fúria.

- Tudo isto é por sua culpa! Se tivesse ficado calada como te ordenei e tivesse me dado o maldito menino, nada teria passado!

Layah se voltou para a ainda rainha.

- Sinto pena de você – disse balançando a cabeça – Está cheia de ambição e amargura. Não te importam os demais. Por querer viver uma mentira destruiu a vida do rei, a de seu pai e pelo que ouvi, a de um príncipe inocente. Esteve a ponto de destruir também a do meu filho e a minha. Agora lhe é difícil pagar por tudo isso. E, ao final, ficará sozinha, excelência. Me dá muita lástima.

- Saia daqui! – rugiu Arwen – Fora da minha vista! Saia! E leve seu maldito menino de uma vez! Para o único que me serviu foi para complicar minha vida! Saia!

Layah se encolheu de ombros e ante uma pasmada babá se dirigiu para a porta e foi embora, levando seu pequeno com ela.

- Saia você também! – gritou Arwen a babá – Fora daqui! Deixe-me sozinha! Saia!

A mulher se apressou a desaparecer.

Arwen voltou a deixar-se cair no chão e estalou em amargos soluços.

Tinha perdido tudo.

E agora teria que enfrentar-se a humilhação de um divorcio e o despojo de seu título, sem contar o castigo que exigiriam para ela.

Não, não poderia permitir. Teria que fazer algo para evitar o escárnio.

E, ademais, tinha que vingar-se. Aragorn não se desfaria dela tão facilmente. Vingar-se-ia de todos.

Com esta resolução, a elfa limpou as lágrimas, se pôs de pé e começou a empacotar apressadamente algumas coisas.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Só tenho uma coisa para dizer: Mweheheheh.

**NB**: Toma, Arwen! Bem feito, sua vaca!!!! Tinha demorado demais para essa desgraçada se ferrar aqui! Agora, o nosso lindo Aragorn pode ir atrás do nosso lindo Legolas! Que casal... múltiplos suspiros! Ai.ai... Agora, todo mundo cantando: "Eu, eu, eu... Arwen se... DEU MAL!" HUAHUAHAUHAUHAU

Beijocas pra vcs... E deixem uma review... D

**NT: **FINALMENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Já era hora dessa vaca começar a receber o que merecia!!! E agora vamos a procura do nosso querido elfinho!!!! VIVA!!!!!

Espero que tenham curtido mais esse capítulo. Obrigada a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando a fic. E além disso queria (fazer propaganda gratuita) avisar para quem não viu que postei duas oneshots juntamente com as minhas atualizações anteriores que são: **Melvin's Coffee **e **Gordo eu?**, as duas são HD então se não leram... O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO???!!!!

E se não nos vemos antes FELIZ NATAL e PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO para todos e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem, além de ganhar muitos presentes rs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	12. O Conselho Dos Povos Livres

**TUDO POR AMOR**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta / Tradução:** POTOlover

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Doze – O Conselho Dos Povos Livres **

Aragorn desceu a grande escadaria rumo aos Salões do Conselho com a velocidade de um aerofólio.

Como podia ter sido tão estúpido? Como podia ter sido tão cego? Como era possível que tivesse se deixado envolver por essa traiçoeira elfa de maneira tão infame

Ela não o amava, tinha se casado com ele só para chegar ao trono. Ele não lhe interessava como homem, unicamente como rei. Ele tinha lhe dado tudo, e, em troca, ela o tinha enganado, traído e feito acreditar que um menino roubado era seu. Como homem, doía até a alma saber que o pequeno não era seu filho. Como rei, devia castigá-la pelo atrevimento de fazer um menino qualquer se passar por herdeiro do trono.

E Legolas? Tampouco podia deixar sem castigo o que Arwen tinha feito ao pequeno elfo. O coração de Aragorn se contraiu de dor. Se tivesse se dado conta a tempo dos sentimentos de Legolas por ele... Oh! Por que foi tão cego para não ver os sinais? Sua lealdade, sua devoção, a força com que o protegia, a coragem com que havia lutado a seu lado na Guerra do Anel... A seu lado, sempre a seu lado.

E ele havia pagado com o desterro, o despojo... Com seu desprecio e sua rejeição.

Como isso deve ter doído no sensível e orgulhoso elfo.

- Majestade. O que lhe aconteceu? Se sente bem?

Aragorn voltou abruptamente para a realidade. Seu Primeiro Ministro estava ante ele com o cenho franzido. Com surpresa, o rei se deu conta de que tinha entrado na Sala do Conselho como um louco e agora todos o olhavam perplexos.

- Majestade – insistiu o Primeiro Ministro – Está muito pálido. O que aconteceu?

Aragorn olhou a todos seus conselheiros reunidos. Valar. Como lhes ia explicar...?

Oh bom. Se pôde se ver com Sauron, poderia se ver com esse monte de velhinhos decrépitos. Ou não? Respirou fundo e disse:

- Meus amigos, agradeço por terem acudido o meu chamado. Desgraçadamente, as razões pelas quais os convoquei já não existem e, em troca, tenho de comunicá-los más noticias.

Um murmúrio baixo e inquieto se extendeu pela concorrência.

- Faz poucos dias – continuou Aragorn – os informaram do nascimento do Príncipe Herdeiro do trono. Mas, agora, lamento comunicar-lhes que não há tal príncipe.

Os Conselheiros se entreolharam pasmos.

- A rainha enganou a todos – Aragorn se forçou a pronunciar as palavras – Nunca esteve grávida. O menino que ela pretendia fazer passar por meu filho e príncipe herdeiro foi tirado dos braços de sua verdadeira mãe.

Um assombrado silêncio seguiu as suas palavras. Todos os olhos estavam posados, incrédulos, no soberano.

- A verdade se descobriu graças à mãe do menino, pois ela veio reclamá-lo – seguiu dizendo Aragorn – Ela reclamou justiça aos meus pés. E a rainha não teve outro remédio senão reconhecer a verdade frente a mim, frente ao Senescal e frente a seu próprio pai. E aceitar sua culpa.

Esta vez um rugido de ultraje se levantou entre os Conselheiros.

- Majestade! – exclamou um – Esses são fatos muito graves!

- A rainha não pode ficar sem castigo! – aduziu outro.

- E não ficará – lhes assegurou Aragorn – Por isso me apresento diante de vocês. Quero revocar seu título de rainha e a expulsar daqui.

Várias cabeças assentiram. Mas um dos Conselheiros se levantou.

- Majestade, isso não pode ser. Revocar-lhe seu título de rainha significaria que, no futuro, os filhos que pudesse ter não seriam reconhecidos como herdeiros...

- A rainha não pode ter filhos – informou Aragorn sombriamente – Não pode prover herdeiros para a Coroa. Por isso armou toda essa confusão.

Os Conselheiros trocaram olhares transtornados. Faramir entrou, nesse instante, e se inclinou ante o rei.

- Majestade – disse, dirigindo-se a ele formalmente, como sempre fazia em público – Vossas ordens foram levadas a cabo e um destacamento o espera na esplanada.

- Obrigado, Faramir – Aragorn se girou para seu amigo e Senescal – Já informei ao Conselho o que aconteceu. Disse-lhes que minha esposa não pode ter filhos e, por isso, tratou de nos enganar.

- As leis de Gondor ditam que o soberano deve ter um par que proveja herdeiros à Coroa – aduziu Faramir brevemente – Se vossa esposa não pode fazê-lo, e se vós assim deseja, o casamento pode revocar-se para que vós fique livre e busque uma pessoa mais conveniente.

- Já a encontrei – afirmou Aragorn categoricamente – Ou melhor, vou a sua busca – e se girou para seus Conselheiros – Tem de saber, também, que o ataque sofrido pela rainha, há algum tempo, foi outra de suas farsas.E, por isso, um jovem elfo inocente foi duramente castigado com o desterro e o despojo do seu título. Me refiro a Legolas Thranduillion, Príncipe de Mirkwood, quem sei, de boa fonte, que é um Elegido. É minha vontade encontrá-lo e restaurar-lhe sua posição e rango. E, se seu pai me conceder sua mão, ele será o novo Príncipe Consorte de Gondor.

Os Conselheiros voltaram a trocar olhares de assombro.

- Em toda a história de Gondor, jamais houve um príncipe consorte – disse o Primeiro Ministro com lentidude.

- Tampouco tivemos um rei meio-elfo e imortal – rebateu Faramir – Os tempos mudaram e tudo tem que evoluir, meu senhor. Eu conheço o Príncipe Legolas, e sei que é um elfo irrepreensível, que lutou ao lado do nosso rei na guerra. Fez parte da Sociedade que enfrentou Sauron e destruiu o Anel Único. E, se ainda for pouco, é reconhecido como elfo mais belo da Terra Média. Eu, por minha parte, não tenho nenhum incoveniente em reconhecê-lo como companheiro do meu rei e como meu príncipe.

Fez-se um silêncio na estância. Alguns dos Conselheiros balançavam a cabeça, duvidosos, em tanto que outros acabaram por dar seu consentimento com um suspiro.

- Estamos perdendo tempo – grunhiu Aragorn – Não estou pedindo a permissão de ninguém. Quando encontrar Legolas, e se ele desejar, me casarei com ele, gostem ou não. E, agora, vou buscá-lo. Senhores, muito obrigado. Este Conselho terminou.

Os Conselheiros se levantaram dos seus lugares e saíram pela porta. Alguns ainda iam balançando a cabeça.

Aragorn se girou para Faramir.

- Me permitirá ir contigo, meu amigo? – pediu este – Quanto mais homens buscando Legolas, mais oportunidades de encontrá-lo.

Aragorn assentiu.

- Muito bem. Mas assegure-se primeiro que enviem mensagens para Ithilien, Lórien, Rohan e Anglarond. E ao Condado também. Se Imrahil, Gimli, Éomer e os hobbits nos ajudarem, mais rápido o acharemos. E, talvez, a Dama tenha idéia de onde ele está.

- O que tem Mirkwood? – perguntou Faramir levantando uma sobrancelha.

Aragorn vacilou.

- Quanto a Mirkwood... Meu pai sabe como manejar Thranduil. Pedirei que ele me ajude nesse lado.

- Muito bem – interiormente, Faramir se alegrou de não ter que presenciar semelhante confrontação. O forte temperamento tanto de Elrond como de Thranduil era bem conhecido por toda a Terra Média, só que Elrond tendia a controlar-se e Thranduil não. Com um suspiro, se apressou a ir dar ordens pertinentes. A voz de Aragorn o deteve.

- Faramir...

- Sim? – se girou este.

- Dê ordens para também se assegurarem que Arwen vá embora. Não quero voltar a vê-la.

- Muito bem – Faramir se apressou a ir transmitir as instruções.

Aragorn deu meia volta e com determinação saiu para a esplanada para reunir-se com o destacamento que o esperava.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

Elrond se achava de pé nos jardins do castelo, com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Aragorn se aproximou dele e, em silêncio, cravou o olhar em um ponto distante no céu.

- Pai, o que é isso?

Elrond se girou brevemente para ele.

- Mandei uma águia com uma mensagem para Lórien, Estel. Pedi a Lorde Celeborn que convoque a um Conselho, composto por todos aqueles que julgaram a Legolas em Valfenda. O príncipe é inocente e eles têm de devolver-lhe tudo que lhe foi tirado.

Aragorn assentiu.

- Eu estou indo buscar Legolas, pai. Faramir vai comigo. Pediremos ajuda a todos os nossos amigos, para poder localizá-lo.

- Me parece uma boa idéia – assentiu Elrond. O Senhor de Valfenda suspirou – Jamais esperei que Arwen fosse capaz de tanto, Estel. Meu coração ainda se nega a aceitar tanta maldade. E o menino... O tanto que eu desejava um netinho... Temo que, agora, nunca verei cumprido meu desejo...

- Sim, o verá – Aragorn lhe pôs uma mão no ombro, comovido. Jamais viu seu pai tão afetado e perdido – Eu também sou seu filho. Não? Se me caso com Legolas, teremos filhos e você será seu avô.

Elrond cravou seus escuros olhos nele.

- Deseja se casar de verdade com Legolas?

- Sim – Aragorn abaixou os olhos – Fui um tonto e um cego, pai. Devia ter escolhido ele desde o principio. Ele me deu tudo sem jamais pedir nada em troca; foi para mim um amigo quando necessitei de apoio; foi um guerreiro quando necessitei de um exército; e foi um irmão quando precisei de consolo. E eu, imbecil que fui, nunca me perguntei por que fazia o que fazia, por que corria os perigos que corria, por que tinha se envolvido em uma guerra que não era a sua... Tudo por amor. Ele fez tudo por amor a mim. E eu lhe paguei da pior maneira: o despreciei e rejeitei na frente de todos...

Agora, foi a vez de Elrond colocar uma mão sobre o ombro do seu abatido filho adotivo.

- Vá e encontre-o, Aragorn. Os dois merecem ser felizes. Se juntos, melhor. Eu falarei com Thranduil e o farei ver que é o melhor.

- Obrigado, pai – Aragorn sorriu.

Faramir se aproximou.

- Com sua permissão. – disso, olhando tanto o homem como o elfo – Suas ordens foram cumpridas, meu senhor. O destacamento espera.

- Bem – Aragorn se ergueu – Partimos imediatamente. Namarië então, pai.

- Namarië, íon nin. Que os Valar te sejam propícios.

- Nos veremos em Lórien – e, com isto, Aragorn e Faramir partiram.

Elrond suspirou e com passo lento, impróprio dele, voltou ao castelo e para as habitações de sua destronada filha.

**///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///Ò.Ó///**

**Lothlórien, uma semana depois.**

A Dama Galadriel sorriu graciosamente ante a reverência que fazia Gimli, filho de Glóin, Senhor das Cavernas Cintilantes de Anglarond.

- Bem-vindo seja de novo a Lórien, Amigo dos Elfos – disse com sua voz linda e clara – Pois nunca, como agora, um de minha raça precisa de você.

- Ah, minha senhora, tudo isto tem sido sumamente doloroso para mim – falou o anão com sua voz grave – Não pudemos encontrar rastros do meu pobre amigo por nenhuma parte. Nossa esperança é que você saiba algo.

Galadriel sorriu meio enigmática.

- Pode ser que seja assim – disse e se girou para saudar Aragorn, que chegava acompanhado de Faramir. – Elessar, Pedra de Elfo, bem-vindo seja, e você também Faramir, Senescal de Gondor.

Faramir se inclinou ante a bela dama elfa, algo aturdido. Era a primeira vez que se achava dentro do Bosque Dourado, e sua beleza o deixou deslumbrado.

Celeborn se aproximou. Atrás dele, trotavam quatro pequenas figuras muito conhecidas por todos.

Aragorn saudou solenemente ao Senhor de Caras Galadon. Logo, seu rosto se iluminou, agradavelmente surpreendido ao reconhecer seus amigos.

- Frodo! Sam! Merry! Pippin! O que fazem aqui?

- Olá, Aragorn – saudou Merry com desenfado – A Dama Galadriel nos mandou chamar por causa de Legolas.

Aragorn sorriu.

- Me alegro muito, meus amigos. Sempre é um prazer vê-los.

- Olá Faramir – cumprimentou Pippin o Senescal, que se ajoelhou para abraçar seus amiguinhos e, logo, se viu envolto em uma confusão de braços e pernas.

Celeborn os contemplou sorrindo e, logo, se girou para Aragorn e Gimli.

- Elrond e Arwen já estão aqui – informou – Também Mithrandir e o rei de Rohan vieram. Estamos prontos para celebrar o conselho.

- Que bom! – grunhiu Gimli, com seu costumeiro humor – Comecemos de uma vez!

A Dama Galadriel sorriu suavemente.

- Por aqui, por favor.

E os guiou a um amplo salão, suficientemente grande para acomodar uma mesa e todos os convidados.

Thranduil já estava ali sustentando, em voz baixa, uma calorosa discussão com Elrond e Gandalf. Arwen se achava orgulhosamente sentada em uma cadeira custodiada por Haldir, Capitão da Guarda de Lórien e seu noivo, um elfo ruivo chamado Arain.

Aragorn a ignorou olimpicamente e se dirigiu até seu pai, Gandalf e Thranduil. Este último correspondeu seu cumprimento com ira mal contida.

- Elessar, me alegra saber que seu casamento com essa mulher foi revocado baixo as leis dos homens. Espero que também se revoque baixo as leis dos Eldar, pois não gostaria de ter que elaborar um processocontra sua Gondor.

-Não se preocupe, Majestade – repôs Aragorn, que, ante Thranduil, ainda se sentia um menininho, ao qual o rei sacudiriaquando, juntamente com Legolas, fizesse alguma travessura – Estou convencido de que o Conselho compreenderá meu caso e me deixará livre para fazer minha petição.

- Que petição? – perguntou Thranduil franzindo o cenho.

Aragorn respirou fundo.

- A mão do vosso filho. Desejo me casar com Legolas quando o encontrarmos.

Thranduil reduziu os elegantes olhos a meras ranhuras.

- Você quer se casar com meu filho?

- Sim – afirmou Aragorn categoricamente – Se ele ainda me quer e aceitar, claro.

Gandalf levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Elrond. O Senhor Elfo se encolheu de ombros.

O rosto de Thranduil passou de aborrecido a afligido.

- Ai, Legolas! Como pude ser tão duro com meu filho? Devia tê-lo escutado em vez de aceitar a palavra de outros! – e olhou para Aragorn – Deveria negar a sua petição. Deveria tomar meu filho, levá-lo para casa e não deixar que mais ninguém se aproximasse e lhe causasse algum dano. Mas, se o Conselho te liberar e ele ainda te quizer, não serei eu a causar mais aflições e se interpôr em sua felicidade. Poderá levá-lo com minha benção.

Elrond e Gandalf voltaram a olhar-se. Elrond suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos, esta batalha estava ganha.

Galadriel e Celeborn se colocaram a cabeceira da mesa. Pouco a pouco, o salão foi se enchendo com as personalidades convocadas.

Uma vez todos sentados, Celeborn se levantou e tomou a palavra.

- Agradeço muito a todos por terem atentido este chamado – começou – É símbolo dos novos tempos, quando todas as raças que componhem os Povos Livres podem reunir-se sem menosprezo e desentendimentos.– Todos assentiram em reconhecimento. Celeborn continuou – A maioria dos que estão aqui estiveram também presentes no Conselho celebrado em Valfenda, já há um ano, no qual se julgou e se condenou o elfo Legolas Thranduillion de Mirkwood ao desterro e despojo do seu título. Hoje, estamos aqui para fazer justiça novamente, pois se descobriu que o dito elfo é inocente das acusações levantadas contra ele por Arwen Undómiel de Valfenda. Assim mesmo, a mencionada Arwen Undómiel é acusada de calúnia em perjúrio do dito Legolas de Mirkwood, de enganar o rei e os povos de Gondor e Valfenda, e de seqüestrar um menino dos édain.

Os rostos de todos os circunstantes expressaram sua surpresa. A maioria lançou um olhar em direção a Arwen, que havia enrubescido de fúria, mas permanecia sentada com a cabeça baixa entre seus dois guardiões.

Aragorn, então, se levantou e procedeu a contar todo o sucedido com Layah, o bebê e Arwen, assim como a confessão desta com relação a Legolas. Logo falou da revocação do seu casamento pelas leis de Gondor. Faramir e Elrond o apoiaram quando disse.

Quando terminou, vários dos presentes estavam lançando olhares assassinos em direção a Arwen. Aragorn se sentou e Celeborn se levantou de novo.

- Este Conselho escutou as acusações e cargos contra Arwen Undómiel. Se retira, agora, para deliberar e se reunirá por uma hora.

Todos se levantaram. Haldir e Arian foram até Arwen, enquanto os hobbits e Gimli se aproximaram de Aragorn.

- Estivemos falando – disse Frodo ao rei – Sabemos que, quando tudo isso acabar, irá em busca de Legolas e queremos ir contigo.

Aragorn olhou os rostos decididos dos quatro hobbits e assentiu.

- Muito obrigado, meus amigos. Imaginei algo desse estilo. Sua ajuda é muito bem vinda.

- Hrump! – grunhiu Gimli – Eu também vou, desde logo. Sempre soube que Elfo Louco era inocente.

Aragorn sorriu.

- Parece que a Sociedade do Anel se preparara para outra aventura...

- Assim é – Gandalf se aproximou deles e lhes fechou um olho aos hobbits – Trata-se de encontrar e trazer para casa um dos nossos.

- Irá conosco, Gandalf? – perguntou Sam, que até então tinha se limitado a permanecer junto a Frodo, tomados ambos da mão.

- Desde logo – assentiu o mago – Eu também estou preocupado com a sorte do nosso pequeno príncipe elfo.

- Pequeno? – repetiu Pippin – Eu achei que Legolas se aproximava dos dois mil anos...

- E os tem – afirmou Aragorn – Mas, para um elfo, essa é uma idade muito nova, Pippin. Em equivalência aos anos humanos, Legolas não tem mais de vinte.

- Vinte! – repetiu Sam, de boca aberta – Mas se não é mais que um menino ainda! Em anos hobbits nem sequer poderia considerar-se um adulto.

Merry e Pippin trocaram um olhar surpreendido. Depois de tudo, não eram eles os mais jovens da Sociedade! Somente Frodo assentiu com expressão conhecedora.

Faramir, que esteve observando o encontro algo afastado, se adiantou agora.

- Se a Sociedade vai partir – exclamou – Gostaria muito de acompanhá-la em representação do meu falecido irmão.

Todos se giraram para olhar o jovem Senescal.

- Desde logo, Faramir – disse Aragorn – Seja bem-vindo.

Um tempo depois de mantida esta conversa, Celeborn mandou chamar a todos e o Conselho voltou a se reunir.

Arwen apareceu entre seus dois guardiões.

- O Conselho deliberou e chegou a um veredito – informou Celeborn, enquanto Galadriel olhava com tristeza a sua neta – Arwen Undómiel de Valfenda foi considerada culpada de todas as acusações.

Arwen, que já estava pálida, se tornou branca como um lençol. Por um instante não pôde dizer nada. Finalmente, com os lábios tremendo, perguntou:

- E qual será meu castigo?

- Primeiro, seu casamento com Elessar, Rei de Gondor e Arnor, fica anulado e indiscutivelmente revocado. Portanto, ele fica livre para buscar outro par.

Aragorn suspirou com alivio.

- Segundo – continuou Celeborn – Quando este Conselho terminar, será levada aos Portos Cinzas. Morará ali embaixo, com o cuidado de Círdan e a vigilância de uma guarda constante, até que chegue o próximo barco para as Terras Imperecedoras. Quando ele chegar, partirá nele.

- Não! – Arwen tentou colocar-se de pé, mas a mão de Haldir sobre seu ombro a impediu. A ex-rainha olhou a concorrência com olhos enlouquecidos – Não podem me fazer isso! Não podem invalidar meu casamento e me mandar ao desterro! Não podem me afastar assim do mundo!

- Essa foi a decisão deste Conselho –impôsCeleborn friamente – E assim será.

- Não! – Arwen rompeu a chorar – Por favor, não! Farei o que me pedirem me manterei sempre a margem de tudo! Façam tudo, mas não anulem meu casamento! Eu sou a legitima rainha de Gondor!

- Já não é – exclamou Éomer de Rohan – Mentiu, caluniou e enganou. As leis dos homens também castigam esses delitos. Não terá um reino de homens que ainda te reconheça como rainha.

- Tão pouco os elfos – falou Imrahil de Dol Amroth – O castigo é justo.

- Vocês que sabem! – Arwen tentou colocar-se de pé de novo, mas outra vez Haldir e Arain a detiveram – Não sabem o que tive de passar para conseguir o trono! Não podem tirá-lo de mim assim!

- Já basta, Arwen! – Elrond se pôs de pé e a olhou de forma terrível – Não teve inibição alguma ao cometer suas maldades. Tampouco tentaste o coração para fazer dano a inocentes. Agora, pelo menos, tenha alguma diginidade e aceite as conseqüências de seus vergonhosos atos sem fazer escândalos! Se não o fizer, se verá comigo!

Elrond não era uma pessoa que tendesse a ameaçar, mas, uma vez que o fazia, podia tomar-se como algo muito sério. Arwen calou-se, sobressaltada.

O Senhor elfo se sentou majestosamente.

Celeborn continuou:

- Quanto a Legolas Thranduillion, fica revocado seu desterro e ele é declarado inocente. Está livre para ser recebido em qualquer reino élfico e de homens outra vez. Seu pai, o rei Thranduil, decidiu ademais devolver-lhe seu título, de maneira que volta a ser príncipe.

Gimli e Gandalf apertaram as mãos jubilosamente. Pippin aplaudiu, ganhando uma cotovelada de Sam. Frodo e Merry trocaram um olhar de alegria.

- Bem – concluiu Celeborn – Sem mais o que acrescentar, acho que este Conselho terminou. Muito obrigado a todos.

Todos se levantaram. Arwen se pôs de pé e, escapando dos seus guardiões, correu para jogar-se aos pés de Aragorn.

- Elessar! Por favor, te suplico! Não permita que me façam isso! Não deixe que me levem para o Porto! Dê-me outra oportunidade! Regressemos a Gondor e façamos de conta que nada disso aconteceu! Por favor, te prometo que te obedecerei em tudo, farei tudo que me pedir, mas não me tire do seu lado! Em nome do nosso amor, te peço!

- Nosso amor? – repetiu Aragorn, incrédulo – Qual amor, Arwen? Você nunca me amou! As únicas coisas que quis de mim foram meu trono e minha coroa, nada mais! Eu, em troca, te amava com toda minha alma, mas você pisoteou meu carinho com suas ações e ainda enganou meu povo!

- Elessar, me perdoe – suplicou Arwen – Por favor. Me desprecie se quer, me odeie, mas não permita que me levem ao Porto!

- Sinto muito Arwen. É muito tarde – Aragorn retrocedeu uns quantos passos – Eu não posso ir contra o Conselho dos Povos Livres. Agora, terá que enfrentar seu castigo – e dando meia volta, foi reunir-se com o resto da Sociedade do Anel.

- Vai se arrepender! – gritou Arwen, colocando-se de pé de um salto – Logo o verá! Não vai se desfazer de mim tão facilmente, nem permitirei que saia tranquilamente! Me vingarei! Ouviu? Me vingarei!

- Basta Arwen! – esta vez foi Galadriel quem interveio com uma energia jamais vista nela – Pare de dizer tonterias! A setença foi ditada e não há nada que possa fazer ao respeito! – e girando-se para seus guardas chamou – Arain! Por favor, acompanhe a minha neta até seu salão.

Arain se aproximou e tomou Arwen do braço.

- Vamos Arwen, venha comigo.

- Me solte! – gritou ela, tratando de se soltar. Arain não se imutou e, a puxões, a levou.

- Haldir, vem comigo – continuou Galadriel. Com uma reverência, Haldir a seguiu e os dois foram reunir-se com Celeborn.

Um tempo depois, a Sociedade do Anel inteira foi convocada ainda na presença da Dama de Lórien.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Só tenho uma coisa para dizer: Mweheheheh.

**NB:** Olá, pessoal! Ô capítulo grande, sô! Deu um trabalho na tradução! Então, deixem uma review para esta tradutora cheia de bom gosto e para esta humilde beta. Ah, e vamos comemorar o fato da Vaca-elfa, enfim, ter conseguido o que merecia. Todo castigo é pouco pra esta mulherzinha. Agora, é esperar que o nosso bravo Aragorn encontre o nosso lindo elfo Legolas. A, ai... Mal posso esperar!

Bjs!

POTOlover

**NT: **Yuuuuppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Já era hora dessa vaca ter o que merecia!!! E agora vamos a procura do nosso querido elfinho!!!! VIVA!!!!!

Nossa que capítulo longo! Ele tem 15 páginas que levaram muito tempo para serem traduzidas, então espero que vocês me enviem pelo menos um "Olá, ótimo capítulo." Só pra eu saber que vocês estão gostando. E espero que tenham curtido mais esse capítulo. Obrigada a todos os leitores que estão acompanhando a fic. Até mais!!!

E obrigada de coração a: Manda-chan43, tsuzuki yami, Condessa Oluha, sophy malfoy, JayKay-chan, Liana Shinigami, Gaia Syrdm, Aluada Ninfadora, Jay Takanori, Scheila Potter Malfoy; pelos seus comentários que me animam a continuar traduzir e a POTOlover a continuar betando os capítulos. Um grande beijo Duda e obrigada pela ajuda!!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


	13. Ajuda a caminho

Tudo por amor

**TUDO POR AMOR**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Treze – Ajuda a caminho**

A Dama Galadriel se achava de pé diante do seu Espelho. Com ela se achava seu fiel Haldir.

Frodo contemplou incomodo a fonte de água, pois lhe trazia lembranças ruins. Somente ele viu o desejo e a disforme figura que a Dama da Luz teria adquirido de ter ficado com o Anel.

- Andei examinandoo Espelho para tratar de averiguar o paradeiro de nosso jovem príncipe – falou a Dama sem rodeios. – E só consegui me encher de inquietude. Há um véu de maldade que me impedi ver qual foi a sorte que correu, e temo por ele.

Os companheiros do Anel trocaram olhares ansiosos.

- A maldade só pode ser conquistada pelo amor – continuou Galadriel. – Todos vocês querem a Legolas e se preocupam com ele. Talvez se a Sociedade do Anel, a que ele pertence, olhar o Espelho, poderiam transpassar esse véu e averiguar algo mais. Mas devo adverti-los que o Espelho mostra reflexos do passado, do presente e do futuro. Este último pode ser enganoso. Estão dispostos a fazê-lo?

Frodo se adiantou sem vacilar.

- Tratando-se de Legolas, sim – disse o valente hobbit.

- Eu também – Aragorn se adiantou também e se dirigiu com determinação até a fonte.

- Eu também – grunhiu Gimli, embora não gostasse das coisas que tinham a ver com magia.

- E eu! – Merry correu para colocar-se junto a seus amigos, imediatamente seguido por Pippin.

- Desde logo, eu também – Sam também se uniu aos outros.

Gandalf e Faramir trocaram um olhar e se adiantaram. A fonte do Espelho ficou rodeada por todos os integrantes da Sociedade, todos exceto Legolas, claro está.

Galadriel sorriu e tomando uma jarra, a encheu de água e esvaziou na fonte.

Todos se inclinaram ansiosamente sobre o Espelho.

Ao principio não pode ver nada. Mas logo a água se tornou turva e se escureceu.

A imagem que apareceu fez que todos lançassem uma exclamação de choque e indignação.

Legolas, capturado por orcs e golpeado por eles. O Espelho mostrou a continuação o elfo acorrentado a parede de sua cela, sendo brutalmente torturado pelas horríveis bestas.

De repente, Frodo deu um grito. A imagem trocou para a de um enorme olho flamejante e malicioso. Palpitou uns segundos e desapareceu, mas foi suficiente para que o hobbit se afastasse de um salto, tropeçando com Pippin e derrubando-o. Pippin caiu sobre Gimli, que por sua vez caiu sobre Aragorn. O ex-dunedain caiu sobre Faramir, quem foi a dar sobre Merry. Gandalf alcançou a se afastar de um salto e Merry caiu sobre Sam. Com a exceção do Istari, todos terminaram feito bolas no chão.

- Mrgph! – grunhiu Gimli, tirando a dois hobbits de cima ante o olhar um tanto divertido de Galadriel. – Frodo Bolseiro! O que acha que está fazendo?

- Foi o Olho – Aragorn tirou Gimli de cima com um nada Real empurrão e sacudindo-se as roupas se pôs de pé. – O Olho de Sauron apareceu de repente. É natural que tenha se assustado.

- Sinto muito – se desculpou o hobbit, pálido como um morto. – Já o vi no Espelho uma vez... nunca achei que voltaria a vê-lo...

- Isso significa que ele voltou? – perguntou Pippin, inquieto.

- Não necessariamente, Peregrin – exclamou Gandalf. – O Espelho mostra coisas do passado, do presente e do futuro. Provavelmente o que vimos foi uma memória do passado.

- Não totalmente, Mithrandir – falou Galadriel com profunda inquietude. – O sucedido a Legolas é coisa do presente. O príncipe está em poder dos orcs. E de onde vêm estes? Onde estão suas tocas?

Fez-se um pesado silêncio. Todos se olharam com o temor dando um nó em seus estômagos.

- Sei que ainda há orcs em Moria – disse Gimli finalmente, tenso.

- Também no que resta de Isengard – asseverou Gandalf.

- E em Mordor – terminou Faramir, empalidecendo diante da idéia.

- E como saber em qual dos três locais eles mantêm a Legolas? – perguntou Aragorn, desesperado. – Enquanto corremos de um lugar a outro poderiam matá-lo, se é que já não fizeram isso!

- Calma todo mundo – falou o Istari com autoridade. – Se nos deixamos levar pelo pânico não o vamos ajudar em nada. Temos que planejar bem o que vamos fazer, pois não será uma tarefa fácil libertar o príncipe das garras dessas bestas, não importa onde esteja.

- Com a permissão da Dama – se adiantou Haldir. – Eu opino que enquanto a Sociedade do Anel se encaminha até algum ponto de sua eleição, eu posso me dirigir a outro acompanhado de um destacamento de Lórien.

- É uma boa idéia, Haldir – assentiu Galadriel. – Falarei com Thranduil para que nos apóie com seu exército. Assim teremos cobertos os três prováveis pontos onde possa estar prisioneiro nosso jovem elfo – e suspirou. – Tomara que cheguemos a tempo.

- Aragorn – falou Gandalf. – Os Valar querem que me engane, mas o meu coração me diz que Legolas se encontra em Mordor.

Aragorn olhou pensativamente ao mago.

- Então, a Mordor irei. Se a Sociedade deseja me acompanhar, bem. Se não, não os tomarei a mal.

Frodo e Sam se colocaram pálidos como mortos, mas trocaram um olhar e assentiram.

- Nós vamos com você – afirmou Frodo. – Já estivemos em Mordor e não queríamos voltar, mas por Legolas faremos.

- Nós também – afirmou Merry, ao tempo que Pippin assentia.

- Por quem me toma, dunedain convencido? – exclamou Gimli afetuosamente. – Acha que sou capaz de abandonar vocês e Elfo Louco a sua sorte? Conte comigo!

- Eu não seria capaz de retornar a Ithilien sabendo que meu rei vai caminho a Mordor – declarou Faramir. – Eu também irei com você.

- Está decidido então – aduziu Gandalf. – A Sociedade do Anel empreenderá caminho a Mordor. Outra vez.

Aragorn lançou um suspiro. Comovia-lhe a lealdade dos seus amigos, mas se preocupava por colocá-los de novo em perigo.

- Obrigado meus amigos. Partiremos o mais rápido possível, a não ser que se dêem conta do que planejamos e nos persigam.

- De verdade? – aduziu Gimli brandindo seu machado. – Ora. Diga algo que não sabemos.

E com essas palavras, todos se colocaram em movimento.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Emyn Muil, Três semanas depois.

- Bom, pelo menos esta vez não estamos perdidos – resmungou Sam para si ao mesmo tempo que se inclinava sobre uma frigideira na qual fazia a janta de todos.

Frodo se envolveu em sua capa e lhe sorriu carinhosamente.

- Tão pouco temos a Gollum tratando de roubar o "Ssseu Preciossso" – exclamou imitando a maneira de falar do desgraçado ser.

Sam se ergueu e lhe dedicou um sorriso ao seu companheiro.

- Bom amor, temos que reconhecer que se não fosse pelo "Fedido", jamais teríamos saído daqui.

- Não mesmo, mas agora contamos com Aragorn e Gandalf – Frodo se sentou ao seu lado e começou a mexer a sopa. – Eles pelo menos nos levam por um caminho mais fácil do que aquele pântano e a escadaria de Minas Morgul.

- E a tocade Laracna– Sam se estremeceu. – E pensar que ali estive a ponto de te perder para sempre...

Frodo se inclinou e o beijou na bochecha.

- Não pense nisso, meu amor. Já ficou no passado. Agora nossa preocupação deve ser Legolas. Ele sim que deve estar passando um mau momento.

- Tomara que o encontremos – suspirou Sam. – Mas por outro lado tomara que não. A meu modo de ver é preferível que esteja em Isengard e não em Mordor. Não acha?

- Sim Sam, também acho – asseverou Frodo seriamente. – Porque estou seguro de que Sauron não foi totalmente vencido – ante a expressão de surpresa do seu companheiro agregou. – Uma maldade como essa não se acaba tão facilmente, amor, você sabe. Também foi um Portador do Anel.

Sam assentiu em silêncio, mostrando seu acordo, embora as palavras de seu companheiro não lhe fizessem a menor graça.

- Sam! – exclamou Frodo de repente, sobressaltando-o e tirando de seus pensamentos. – A comida!

- Oh, por todo o tabaco das cuardenas¹! – Sam se apressou em afastar a quase comestível carne da janta do fogo e a estudou desconsolado. – Bem, meu velho pai teria uma palavrinha ou duas que dizer se pudesse ver isto...

Enquanto isso, Aragorn e Faramir, envolvidos em suas capas e de pé na beirada de um penhasco, observavam o horizonte com inquietação.

- Parece que vem uma tempestade – exclamou Faramir.

Aragorn assentiu, observandoo panorama.

- Quanto mais tardaremos em alcançar as ruínas da Cidade Maldita? – perguntou o Senescal.

- Mais alguns dias – respondeu Aragorn. – E nem sequer quando levávamos o Anel senti tanta impaciência por chegar. O coração me diz que Legolas está ali e precisa de nós com desespero. Queira Elbereth que não cheguemos muito tarde!

Faramir colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

- Tem que pensar positivamente, Aragorn. O libertaremos e o levaremos de volta conosco para casa. E se convertera em seu Príncipe Consorte.

Aragorn assentiu com ar preocupado.

- Isso se me aceita. Oh Faramir, teria que ter visto sua expressão quando lhe disse que seu amor por mim parecia ridículo... o feri terrivelmente... e não conforme com isso, bati nele e disse coisas horríveis... Como posso saber se o que sentia por mim não se converteu em ódio?

- Tenha fé Aragorn – exclamou Faramir com suavidade. – Legolas sempre foi nobre e generoso. Talvez esteja zangado e dolorido ao principio, mas acabará perdoando-o, já verá.

Aragorn ia replicar, mas de repente se ergueu em toda sua estatura, com os olhos cravados no horizonte.

- O que é isso?

Faramir olhou e sentiu que o coração paralisava.

- Passolargo! – gritou Sam nesse instante, correndo até eles. Frodo vinha atrás com sua espada, Dardo, desembainhada. A folha tinha um intenso brilho azulado.

Gandalf se levantou da rocha onde estava sentado junto com Merry, Pippin e Gimli.

- Orcs! – exclamou.

Aragorn desembainhou Andúril. Faramir também sacou a espada. Gimli sacou seu machado.

- Venham para cá filhinhos! Os farei pagar caro cada chicotada dada a meu amigo!

Os hobbits desembainharam também suas espadas, as mesmas que tinham levado para a Missão do Anel, e se agruparam com expressões determinadas. Aragorn os observou com uma expressão sombria. Já não eram uns hobbits assustados e desvalidos. Os quatro tinham vivido muitas experiências e já eram veteranos.

- Escondam-se entre as rochas – ordenou Aragorn indicando com a espada o terreno pedregoso. – Os atacaremos de surpresa. Bastará que peguemos a um para que nos diga se tem a Legolas em Mordor ou em outra parte.

Todos se apressaram a obedecer. Os hobbits se amontoaram atrás de uma rocha suficientemente grandes para cobrir a todos. Gandalf ficou com eles. Aragorn se escondeu atrás de outra e Faramir e Gimli se colocaram atrás de uma grande pedra em frente ao rei de Gondor.

O destacamento de orcs se aproximava rapidamente. Desde onde estavam, a Sociedade podia escutar sua ruidosa marcha e cheirar sua típica pestilência.

De repente o líder se deteve e gritou:

- Alto!

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou outro.

- Há fumaça – o líder indicou os restos da comida queimada que Sam havia deixado sobre as brasas da fogueira.

- Quem pode atrever-se a andar por estes lugares? – inquiriu um terceiro.

- Não sei – rugiu o primeiro, desembainhou sua arma. – Mas teremos que mostrar que vir de piquenique por aqui foi um grave erro! Movam-se ignorantes!

E rindo broncamente, os orcs se lançaram sobre acampamento, esperando surpreender a sua vítima.

Grande foi sua surpresa quando o encontraram vazio.

Não acabavam de compreender o que havia acontecido quando com o grito de "Elendil!" Aragorn se jogou em cima deles, seguido pelos demais membros da Sociedade...

Formando uma equipe, os quatro hobbits começaram a despachar bestas. Gandalf combatia perto deles utilizando tanto espada como cajado. Faramir e Aragorn se moviam de lá para cá atravessando seus atacantes. Gimli estava adorando, decapitando orcs como se fossem sabugos de milho.

- Este vai para a conta de Elfo Louco! – dizia – E este vai para a minha! Este para Elfo Louco! E este para mim!

Finalmente não restaram mais que dois orcs em pé. Um jogou a espada e dando meia volta tentou fugir, apavorado, mas Gimli lançou seu machado pelo ar e o decapitou de um golpe. O último caiu por terra sangrando de diversas feridas e terminou com a ponta das espadas de Aragorn e Faramir em seu pescoço.

- Renda-se – exclamou o rei em tom onipotente. – E talvez perdoemos a sua vida.

O orc os olhou com a malícia refletida nos olhos.

- Meus companheiros em Mordor vingarão nossas mortes – disse, mas sibilou de dor quando a ponta da espada de Faramir se cravou um pouco mais na garganta.

- Se nos conta de certa informação que necessitamos seremos clementes – falou o Senescal com toda a calma.

- O que quer saber? – perguntou o orc com voz débil.

- Seus companheiros capturaram a um elfo? – perguntou Aragorn com ansiedade. – Um elfo loiro de olhos azuis?

Apesar da sua debilidade, o orc soltou uma risadinha.

- Ah, o elfo! Sim!... O amo tem se divertido grandemente com ele!

Tanto Aragorn como Faramir empalideceram.

- O que fizeram com ele? – gritou Aragorn ao mesmo tempo que Gandalf se aproximava e com voz de trovão demandava:

- Quem é seu amo?

O orc começou a tossir sangue.

- Nos... só... o torturamos... mas o amo... o violou... até se cansar...

Frodo e Merry lançaram uma exclamação estrangulada. Aragorn e Faramir ficaram congelados por um instante. Gimli deixou cair o machado que já havia recuperado e deu um gemido.

- Não! Não! Elfo Louco não!

- Mente! – explodiu Aragorn com fúria. Em sua raiva agarrou ao orc e começou a sacudi-lo. – Mente! Não pode ser!

- Aragorn! – a voz imperiosa de Gandalf fez com que soltasse à besta e se girasse para o Istari. Este se enfrentou com o orc.

- Quem é seu amo?

O orc soltou uma risadinha estrangulada.

- Não o adivinham?... ele que tudo vê... ele que teria ganhado a guerra... se não fosse pelo patético Anel... – e tossiu sangue.

A Sociedade trocou olhares de crescente temor e alarme. Gandalf entrefechou os olhos e aferrou seu cajado entre os dedos.

- Sauron – sussurrou mais para si que para os demais. – O temia. Caiu, foi vencido, mas não destruído.

- Não – ofegou o orc, já em franca agonia. – E um dia se levantará de novo... para fazer sofrer a todos!

- E enquanto isso, faz sofrer a Legolas! – exclamou Gimli desesperado.

- Onde tem prisioneiro ao elfo? – perguntou Aragorn para a besta. – Em que parte de Mordor? Responda!

O rosto do orc se contraiu em um horrível careta.

- Bara... Dûr – e com esta frase exalou seu último suspiro.

Aragorn soltou a imunda criatura. Faramir afastou a espada. Com a cabeça baixa, Gimli se lamentou em silêncio por seu amigo. Durante uns instantes, ninguém se moveu nem disse nada.

- O que vamos fazer? – foi a voz de Pippin que rompeu o pesado silêncio.

- Por agora, nos iremos daqui – Faramir embainhou a espada e olhou ao hobbit. – Não tardaram em vir mais criaturas para buscar seus companheiros.

- Faramir tem razão – falou Gandalf com voz grave. – Devemos ir depressa. A noite caíra logo.

Sam se girou e sem dizer uma palavra se apressou para recolher seus utensílios.

Frodo se aproximou ao devastado Aragorn.

- Talvez... só disse isso para nos fazer dano, Aragorn. Devemos ter fé em que mentiu só para nos aborrecer. Os Valar não podem ter permitido que algo tão horrível acontecesse a um ser tão puro e inocente como Legolas...

Aragorn abaixou o olhar e o cravou no valente hobbit.

- Tomara Frodo. Tomara que tenha razão. Tomara que tenha sido uma mentira, porque se não foi, Legolas a estas horas estará morto. Um elfo rara vez sobrevive a algo assim.

Frodo colocou sua pequena mão sobre o seu braço.

- Não pense assim. Seu nome élfico significa "Esperança". Certo? Então não a perca. Devemos ter fé que Legolas vive e o poderemos resgatar. Ainda quando signifique enfrentar a Sauron outra vez.

Aragorn soltou um suspiro e palmeou a mão do hobbit. Ato seguido se girou para seus companheiros.

- Nos vamos – disse – Aqui já não há nada que fazer e correremos perigo.

Com o coração encolhido, os oito membros da Sociedade do Anel se colocaram em movimento.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

A noite havia chegado, embora imerso nessas trevas, era impossível discernir que hora era. O elfo acorrentado a parede ergueu a cabeça, sacudindo-se por um instante da sonolência em que havia caído. De nada lhe serviria dormir com os olhos abertos. Nessa permanente escuridão era como estar cego.

De fora chegaram ruídos. Os orcs se entreteriam brigando entre eles, ou talvez torturando a alguma pobre criatura que teve a desgraça de cair em suas pútridas mãos. Legolas lançou um suspiro e fechando os olhos abaixou a cabeça, tratando inutilmente de dormir um pouco. Sabia que ao dia seguinte lhe esperava uma pesada jornada de trabalho e assim, devia aproveitar o escasso tempo que deixavam para descansar um pouco.

Embora se perguntava para que.

De repente, uma intensa dor lhe atravessou o volumoso ventre. O elfo conteve um grito, inalou ar com força e se arqueou contra as correntes que o retinham. Por acaso ia dar a luz?

Não. De repente caiu em conta, com imenso horror, que a dor era causada pelo bebê, que chutava furioso dentro dele. Durante vários minutos, a criatura o golpeou com uma força incrível, como se quisesse arrebentar-lhe as entranhas. Legolas tratou de lhe falar, de tranqüilizá-lo, mas a intensa dor não o deixou articular palavra.

Finalmente, o bebê se acalmou e o elfo lutou por recobrar o ar. O medo o havia paralisado.

Sentia uma aura de maldade emanando de seu ventre. Sentia o vazio negro e escuro rodeando-o, ameaçando com engoli-lo inteiro e afogá-lo para sempre no desespero e o terror. Sentia que seu próprio filho demandava seu sangue para satisfazê-lo.

"Valar, não!" gemeu o aterrorizado e dolorido elfo. "É o que eu temia! Meu filho é um monstro! Não! Por favor, não! Tenham piedade! Matem-me antes de que nasça! Suplico-lhes! Permitam-me salvá-lo! Envie-me a morte antes de que nasça! Por favor! Por favor!"

Sua única resposta foram as broncas gargalhadas dos orcs, lá ao longe, nas profundidades dos insondáveis subterrâneos de Bara-Dûr.**  
**

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

cuardenas¹: este é lugar do mundo do Tolkien onde tem o melhor fumo, mas como não estou com tempo para reler e/ou revisar o livro não sei ao certo qual nome utilizar por isso deixar o nome utilizado na fic original. Mas quem souber...?

**NB: **A Allexa esqueceu de mim... E olha o capítulo aí!! Ai meu Deusinho. Olha as coisas piorando. E melhorando ao mesmo tempo. Não sei se fico feliz ou com pena do Leg. Coitado ele não merece. Não sei porque, mas na cena da Sociedade (menos o Leg) lutando com os orcs, me veio à cabeça uma imagem do Gimli saltitando com um vestidinho florido, num campo de capim, cortando cabeças de orcs pelo caminho, com um sorrisinho estilo Chapeuzinho Vermelho indo a casa da vovó... Sinistro... E vamos esperar pelo próximo capítulo! E que a Allexa não se esqueça dessa outra beta ¬¬

Besitos da Miyu!

**NT: **Olá pessoal!! E ai o que acharam do capítulo de hoje? Espero que tenham gostado. O que acontecerá com o Leggy? Será que a Sociedade do Anel vai achar ele a tempo? Aaaiiiii!! Ainda bem que já li essa fic várias vezes por senão minha unha já era hehehe..

Obrigada a tods pela paciência de esperar pelas minhas atualizações. Obrigada Miyu pela ajuda e desculpe esse pobre tradutora. Mas agora que vc me deu um bom puxão de orelha vou tentar mudar as coisas para melhorar a vida de todo mundo.

Hoje também estou postando um novo capítulo de Gigolô graças a Miyu. Vc é um anjo!!

Fora todos esses recados RS, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e até a próxima atualização que sinceramente não sei quando será.

Obs.: No livro do Senhor dos Anéis o Aragorn tem outros nomes como Passolargo e Estel.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	14. Mordor

**TUDO POR AMOR**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta:** Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg = Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

Obs.: Desculpem pelaformatação do texto, mas a formatação "centralizado" for mais forte do que eu ¬¬'

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo Catorze – Mordor**

Porta Negra de Mordor, Três dias depois

Agachado entre as enormes rochas que formavam as ruínas do que foi a Porta Negra e com a espada desembainhada, Aragorn esquadrinhou ao longe, localizando os restos Bara-Dûr com facilidade.

- De verdade acha que o tem aqui? – sussurrou Faramir, agachado a seu lado – A única coisa que resta é a base da torre...

- Talvez o orc mentiu e Legolas não está ai – agregou Merry com a esperança retratada em seu rosto. Mas Frodo balançou a cabeça.

- A maldade de Sauron se sente no ar – disse com amargura – O orc não mentiu. Legolas está ali.

- E bem? O que estamos esperando? – agregou o impaciente Gimli – Vamos partir umas quantas cabeças e resgatar esse elfo de uma vez por todas!

- Paciência Gimli – exclamou Gandalf – Não podemos simplesmente invadir ai sem saber com o que estamos nós enfrentando nem o número de nossos inimigos. Qualquer imprudência por nossa parte poderia custar a vida de Legolas.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sam.

- Talvez um de nós pudesse entrar ai sem que nos vissem – sugeriu Pippin – Somos pequenos e podemos nos esconder em lugares inacessíveis para outros.

Aragorn olhou o pequeno soldado de Gondor com admiração.

- É certo – disse – Bastaria que um só entrasse ai dentro e nos dissesse quantos são e como estão distribuídos no lugar. Então poderíamos pensar num plano de ataque. Mas meu coração vacila em deixá-los correr semelhante perigo.

- Não será pior que o que tivemos que correr quando trazíamos o Anel – exclamou Sam com resolução – Se você me permitir Passolargo, eu posso ir. Frodo e eu já andamos por esses caminhos e sabemos a que ater-se.

Gandalf assentiu.

- É verdade. Eles saberão mover-se aqui melhor que qualquer um de nós.

Aragorn assentiu, embora de má vontade.

- De acordo Sam, mas tenha muito cuidado. Só precisamos que nos diga quantos são e a distribuição do lugar. Mas me escute bem, não quero que corra riscos desnecessários. Se houver perigo, qualquer que este seja, não trate de se fazer de herói e saia daí imediatamente.

Sam assentiu.

- Sim senhor – respondeu e colocou a corda que Galadriel tinha lhe dado durante a Missão no ombro. Logo olhou para Frodo.

- Eu vou com você – disse esse decidido.

- Não – exclamou Sam balançando a cabeça – Você fica aqui. Não quero que corra risco desnecessariamente por minha causa.

Frodo riu.

- E é você que me diz? Quantas vezes te disse o mesmo e no entanto me seguiu sem importar o que acontecesse? Agora é minha vez. Eu vou com você e não há mais o que falar.

Sam grunhiu algo. Gimli levantou seus curtos braços ao céu.

- Como queira que seja, mas podem se apressar? Temos um elfo que resgatar!

Com um suspiro, Sam se deu por vencido. Assentiu e depois de trocar um olhar com Aragorn, ele e Frodo empreenderam o caminho até Bara-Dûr por segunda vez.

O resto da Sociedade ficou à espera, observando com ansiedade seus dois pequenos.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

De pé no meio do seu refúgio, Sauron levantou a cabeça e fixou o olhar no Palantir, uma das poucas coisas que tinham sobrevivido à sua derrota e ao desmoronamento da torre. Depois de observá-la com atenção, deu um grunhido terrível e se girou para o capitão de seus orcs.

- O Herdeiro de Isildur está aqui! – esbravejou – E o Mago também! Como é possível que tenham entrado em Mordor sem que ninguém se desse conta?

O orc retrocedeu dois passos, aterrorizado.

- Todo o grupo que destruiu meu Anel está aqui – continuou Sauron depois de olhar novamente a Pedra Vidente – Não há dúvida de que vieram pelo meu elfo. Mova-se e mande seus orcs detê-los!

O orc fez uma reverência e fez menção de sair.

- Mubruk – chamou seu amo. O orc se girou.

- Esta é a hora da vingança – Sauron sorriu com seus lábios descarnados – Acabaremos com eles. Mas se por algum motivo eles conseguirem triunfar, assegure-se de matar o elfo. Não vou permitir que meu filho caia em suas mãos. Mas só em caso de que nós vençam. Está claro?

- Sim meu amo – o orc fez outra reverência e saiu.

Presa da fúria, Sauron vestiu sua armadura, empunhou a espada e saiu.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

- Em caso de que nos vençam... Em caso de que nos vençam! – grunhia Mubruk enquanto corria a toda velocidade pelos escuros corredores dos túneis – Em que está pensando o amo? Claro que vão nos vencer! Trata-se do Mago Branco e do Rei de Gondor! Quantos orcs acha que restam? Se eles derrotaram a todo o exército do Olho o que não farão conosco? – e se deteve ao chegar as masmorras – Glundak!

O orc se aproximou de má vontade.

- O que aconteceu?

- Onde está o elfo? – perguntou Mubruk.

- Nos poços. Mandei ele pegar água – foi a resposta – Por que? O amo quer vê-lo?

- Não, o amo quer que o mate – foi a brutal resposta.

- Que o mate? – Glundak ficou de boca aberta – Por que? Tanto empenho em conservá-lo com vida todos estes meses para que agora o matemos? E o que há do filho que espera?

- Precisamente por isso quer que o mate! – grunhiu Mubruk – Seus amigos estão aqui, entraram em Mordor para resgatá-lo!

O feio rosto de Glundak se contraiu de alarme.

- Seus amigos? Os que destruíram o Anel do amo?

- Os mesmos! O Mago Branco vem com eles! E também o Rei de Gondor! O amo não quer que seu filho caia em suas mãos! Por isso quer o elfo morto, assim que vá e mate-o agora! Eu tenho que reunir os outros para ir nós defender!

- Espera, eu vou com você – o deteve Glundak – Do contrário é capaz de fugir e deixar a todos nós numa enrascada.

- Me acha capaz? – grunhiu Mubruk – Tem cuidado, Glundak!

- Não, você tenha cuidado, que já te conheço – o orc se girou para outros orcs que andavam perto dali – Ei vocês quatro! Vão até o elfo, levem-no a sua cela e acorrentem-no! Eu irei matá-lo depois!

Mubruk soltou um grito.

- Eu dou as ordens aqui Glundak! – e se girou para os outros – Matem-no agora!

- Podemos nos divertir com ele antes? – perguntou um bruto enorme e torcido orc.

- Façam o que quiserem, não me importa – gritou Mubruk – Mas o quero morto!

Com um grito de deleite, as quatro criaturas se precipitaram em direção aos poços.

Mubruk se girou com um sorriso horrível para Glundak.

- Pensa vir ou vai se esconder como o covarde que é?

- Cuidado Mubruk! – o ameaçou Glundak – Ou não chegará vivo a batalha!

- Não tenho medo de você! – o enfrentou Mubruk, a sua vez – Se não precisasse de todos vocês, vermes miseráveis, te mataria neste momento! Mas preciso de você para ir dar-lhes uma lição a esses invasores, de maneira que mova-se!

E discutindo e alegando, os dois orcs se apressaram pelos túneis chamando todos para a luta.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Legolas arrastou um balde de água pelo chão e esteve a ponto de cair. As pernas tremiam pelo esforço e apenas podia se mover. Seu ventre volumoso já pesava muito e suas costas o estavam matando.

Não podia mais. Não podia mais suportar essa escuridão, esse ar fedorento, a escassa comida e água, a falta de luz... estava seguro de que não sobreviveria ao parto.

Fez uma pausa para retomar o ar e já se dispunha a levantar de novo o balde de água quando quatro orcs irromperam nos poços e se lançaram sobre ele.

- Ei! – protestou o elfo fracamente – O que deu em vocês? Me soltem!

- Venha conosco, elfinho! – grunhiu uma das bestas – Agora sim chegou sua hora!

Legolas tratou de se libertar, mas em seu estado de debilidade e esgotamento foi impossível. Os quatro orcs o levantaram e levaram para sua cela. Uma vez ali o acorrentaram pelos punhos à parede.

Com malícia, um dos orcs empunhou um chicote e o fez estalar no ar.

- Vamos ver quantos destes pode suportar seu inchado corpo, elfo – esbravejou com satisfação.

Legolas abriu os olhos como pratos e lutou contra as correntes.

- Vão me torturar? Não tem medo de que seu amo os esfole vivos se algo acontece a seu filho?

- O amo não tem mais interesse na criatura – sibilou o orc e sem prévio aviso soltou uma chicotada sobre o ventre do elfo.

Legolas gemeu de dor. O bebê se retorceu violentamente dentro dele.

- Não! – gritou - Não! Batam em mim, torturem a mim, mas não toque no meu filho! Por favor!

- Cale-se! – o orc cruzou seu rosto com outra chicotada – Quero ouvi-lo gemer de dor, não atordoar nossos ouvidos com sua conversa!

- Deixe que suplique! – exclamou outro enquanto outra chicotada ressoava na masmorra – É muito divertido!

Legolas puxou selvagemente de suas correntes, lutando em vão por libertar-se. Outra chicotada rasgou a delicada pele de seu ombro, mas um resto de orgulho impediu que o elfo soltasse um gemido.

O orc continuou dando-lhe chicotadas sem conseguir mais nenhum protesto por parte de seu prisioneiro, que se esforçava em evitar que os golpes dilaceraram seu ventre. Cansados, os outros orcs protestaram, desejosos de participar da diversão.

- Muito bem – o outro jogou o chicote a um lado e esfregando seus punhos – Vamos ver se gosta de nossas garras...

Legolas, que já estava coberto de sangue, empalideceu ainda mais do que já estava.

Com uma escandalosa risada, os orcs se lançaram sobre sua indefesa vitima e sem a menor consideração por sua avançada gravidez começaram a distribuir golpes, chutes e mordidas.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Em total silêncio, Frodo e Sam se deslizaram até a base da torre de Bara-Dûr e se surpreenderam ao topar com a rede de túneis que se internavam no subsolo.

- Isto está mal – sussurrou Frodo, preocupado – Como vamos saber onde mantêm Legolas preso?

- Não sei – Sam avançou uns passos e se deteve quando ruído de pesados passos apressados chegou até eles. Os dois hobbits se esconderam rapidamente atrás de umas pedras.

Glundak apareceu conduzindo uns trinta orcs e esbravejando a alta voz.

- Disse a esse imbecil de Mubruk que atacássemos todos juntos! Disse que contávamos com o fator surpresa! Mas me fez caso? Nãoo, preferiu dividir nossas forças e atacar por duas frentes! Por acaso não sabe com quem está lutando? Não se pode enganar um mago!

- Tampouco se pode enganar a Sauron – falou outro – O amo se encarregará do mago pessoalmente.

- Sim e enquanto isso nós seremos os sacrificados – grunhiu Glundak – O covarde de Mubruk atacará só quando tiverem acabado conosco e estejam cansados.

Frodo e Sam se entreolharam alarmados.

- Andando, bons para nada! – berrou Glundak nesse instante – Prefiro enfrentar o Rei de Gondor que a cólera do amo! – e dizendo e fazendo, começou a andar a passo rápido, seguido por todos os demais.

Uma vez mais, Frodo e Sam agradeceram a sua sorte de serem pequenos. Ninguém os viu quando com cuidado e sob o amparo das rochas e dos restos de Bara-Dûr se deslizaram a toda pressa de regresso ao lugar em que a Sociedade esperava notícias.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Gimli foi o primeiro em ver os seus companheiros correndo na direção em que os esperavam.

- E ai? – perguntou o anão impaciente – O que há?

Faramir avançou um passo e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, recomendo-lhe silêncio.

Todos esperaram ansiosos até que os dois Pequenos os alcançassem sem fôlego.

- Vem... os orcs – informou Frodo ofegante – Não sei como... mas estão sabendo que estamos aqui... e se dividiram em dois destacamentos para... para nos prender entre dois ataques...

- Ademais... Sauron está aqui... – ofegou Sam – E está disposto... a lutar com você... Gandalf...

O Mago levantou seu cajado.

- Que venha – disse despojando-se de sua capa cinza e deixando descoberto suas roupas brancas – Sem o poder do Anel não é rival para mim.

- O que há do lugar? – perguntou Aragorn – Como está disposto?

- São túneis – indicou Frodo mais recuperado – É um verdadeiro labirinto lá embaixo, Aragorn. Encontrar Legolas vai levar muito tempo e trabalho.

Gimli e Aragorn se entreolharam desanimados.

- Nossa demora poderia custar sua vida – lamentou Gimli.

A terra se estremeceu então com os pesados passos dos orcs. Aragorn ergueu sua espada e se girou para ver seus companheiros.

- Por Legolas de Mirkwood! – gritou e tal como fez seis anos atrás, se lançou contra as bestas.

O destacamento de Glundak se lançou sobre eles com um rugido. A Sociedade do Anel empunhou suas armas juntos, como um só, e se lançaram à luta.

Logo o cheiro da batalha encheu o ar.

**/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/Ò.Ó/**

Uma dor súbita e aguda fez que Legolas recobrasse a consciência com um respingo. O elfo abriu os olhos, ou ao menos tentou, já que os tinha tão inchados pelo espancamento que apenas via algo.

De todos os modos, não tinha muito que ver. Os orcs, depois de divertir-se lindamente torturando-o, tinham-no abandonado a sua sorte, acreditando que estava morto e tinham levado as tochas, deixando-o na escuridão total.

Outra onda de dor atingiu o elfo no ventre. Legolas levantou levemente a cabeça. Quis gritar, mas nenhum som escapou de seus lábios partidos. Com horror se deu conta do que se tratava. Contrações. Oh não. Não ia dar a luz nesse instante, verdade?

Sentiu um líquido quente correr por suas coxas, mas na escuridão não soube distinguir se era sangue ou se a bolsa tinha estourado. Tudo o que sabia era que sentia como se a dor fosse partir seu corpo em dois. Era tão forte que nem sequer sentia a dor das feridas.

"Oh Elbereth" pensou aterrorizado e ofegante "Elbereth Gilthoniel, me ajude! Não posso mais! Vou morrer!"

Uma nova contração fez que se arqueara contra suas correntes. Todo seu corpo protestou.

"Devo ter alguns ossos quebrados" o elfo rangia os dentes de dor e de febre "O que vou fazer?"

- Glundak . . . – chamou com voz fraca.

Ninguém respondeu. Legolas tentou de novo.

- Glundak . . .

Não se escutava o menor ruído lá fora. Legolas puxou fracamente suas correntes.

- Glundak . . . Agrak . . . me ajudem por favor . . .

Outra contração. O elfo apertou os dentes, o que lhe provocou uma feia pontada na mandíbula.

- Alguém . . . ajuda . . . meu bebê já vai nascer . . . Ajuda! . . .

Ninguém atendeu seu chamado. Legolas compreendeu que o tinham deixado sozinho.

Outra contração. O elfo segurou suas correntes, tratando de resistir à incrível dor. Quando passou, se deu conta de que as contrações eram cada vez mais freqüentes e mais fortes. O bebê chegaria de um momento a outro!

Grossas gotas de suor misturadas com sangue desciam por seu rosto, afetando ainda mais a sua visão. Sua respiração entrecortada e acelerada não melhorava as coisas.

- Ow, Valar! – gemeu quando outra contração especialmente violenta atingiu seu ventre. De não ser pelas correntes que mantinham seus braços no alto, já teria caído.

Compreendendo que não podia fazer nada, Legolas elevou uma desesperada súplica aos Valar.

"Ilúvatar, tenha compaixão de mim e de meu bebê. Mande-nos a morte. Faça que Mandos nos acolha. Não nós permita vagar para sempre neste mundo de sombras eternas. Aqui ninguém nos quer, todos nos rejeitam, ninguém se importa conosco, não fazemos falta a ninguém. Ninguém chorará nossa morte. Por favor, oh criador dos Eldar, piedade de nós. Já passamos por muito. Eu já cheguei ao limite de minha resistência. Todo mundo nos deu as costas. Não nos abandone você também!"

Sua súplica se viu interrompida por uma contração brutal que o fez dar um grito. O elfo se arqueou violentamente contra as correntes. Logo sentiu como se suas entranhas se partissem em pedaços e algo dentro dele abria caminho para baixo. Quase por instinto abriu as pernas e prorrompeu em gemidos entrecortados. Outra contração. E outra. E outra.

Guiando-se unicamente pelo instinto, Legolas começou a empurrar com suas escassas forças.

"Tranqüilo bebê... tudo vai estar bem... Ow... Vamos bebê... você pode... vamos... fora... fora..."

Uma dor incrível o fez retorcer-se. O elfo segurou suas correntes com todas suas escassas forças, soltou um grito, ofegou buscando ar e se desmaiou.

De entre suas pernas caiu ao chão um pequeno corpo. Um jato de sangue brotou do corpo do elfo e banhou ao pequeno, que ficou imóvel e em silêncio onde tinha caído.

Legolas tampouco reagiu. Ficou pendurado pelos braços e sua cabeça caiu sobre seu peito. Sua respiração se reduziu até que na masmorra já não se escutou nenhum som e tudo ficou no mais profundo silêncio.

**Continuará...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NT: **Olá pessoal!!! Dessa vez não demorei tanto!!! Estou voltando a ativa!!!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Mais a questão dessa vez é será que vão resgatar nosso belo elfinho com vida? E o bebê? Ai meu Deus!!! Mais a resposta só vem com o próximo capítulo //risada maligna//.

Vejo vcs no próximo capítulo que se Deus quiser vai ser postado daqui duas semanas. Como eram minhas atualizações antes de desandar tudo.

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**NB: **Ai, Elbereth!!! Cadê esse povo que não chega pra salvar o Leggy!?!?!?! Não percam o próximo capítulo!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	15. Em Mãos Amigas

**Tudo por amor**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:// www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Un deprimido Legolas observa cómo el amor de su vida se casa con la Estrella de la Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg = Gravidez Masculina

Advertencia: ¡Este fic es slash y también Mpreg. Si no gustan de las relaciones hombre/elfo, (frase de Vania Hepskins) por favor busquen otra cosa para leer.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze – Em Mãos Amigas**

A batalha seguia. A sociedade do Anel se defendia bem, apesar de que os orcs comandados por Glundak eram muito disciplinados e apresentavam uma feroz resistência. Não assim os mandados por Mubruk. Indisciplinados, desorganizados e furiosos, não faziam mais que criar confusão e confundir-se sozinhos.

Merry e Pippin combatiam lado a lado, o mesmo que Frodo e Sam. Aragorn e Faramir utilizavam bem as espadas, cravando orc atrás de orc. Gimli, como de costume, estava se divertindo lindamente e dividia sua conta entre Legolas e ele, descabeçando bestas que dava gosto.

Finalmente, Mubruk caiu com a cabeça destruída por uma certeira machadada. Os orcs que restavam do seu pelotão se encheram de pânico e jogando suas armas fugiram.

- Covardes! – gritou Glundak cuja espada causou um bom aranhado em Faramir – Voltem aqui, não nos deixem sozinhos!

Foi inútil. As criaturas covardes fugiram, mas não chegaram muito longe. Sauron não perdoava aos traidores.

Glundak caiu com o peito atravessado pela espada do Senescal de Gondor. Gimli correu e colocou-lhe o machado no pescoço.

- Onde está o elfo? – grunhiu em tom feroz.

Glundak cuspiu sangue.

- Onde está o elfo? – repetiu o anão – Rápido, que tenho pressa e minha paciência se esgota!

- O... elfo? – repetiu Glundak, fazendo uma careta de dor – O elfo... já deve estar... morto... o amo... mandou matá-lo... antes da batalha...

Os amigos se olharam, lívidos.

- Onde o tem? – demandou Aragorn, precipitando-se até a moribunda criatura – Onde está?

- Vão pelo... o túnel principal... – Glundak deu um ronquido de agonia – Ao... chegar a bifurcação... virem a direita... encontraram uma segunda bifurcação... ali virem a esquerda... no fundo, na última masmorra... ali encontraram ao elfo... ou o que resta dele... – fechando os olhos, Glundak morreu.

- Vamos – indicou Aragorn depois de assegurar-se de que todos estivessem mais ou menos intactos – Não há tempo que perder.

A Sociedade do Anel se precipitou então pelos túneis. Lançaram-se pelo principal com as armas em alto e correram até chegar a primeira bifurcação. Chegaram até ali sem encontrar inimigos que os interrompesse e giraram a direita.

E ali, esperando-os, se toparam com uma figura alta, descarnada e sinistra.

Sauron.

O Senhor Escuro lhes dedicou um sorriso que fez o sangue gelar nas veias de todos. Frodo não pode evitar encolher-se atrás de Sam, quem levantou sua pequena espada desafiante. Aragorn levantou Andúril, dando a entender que nada deteria o Rei de Gondor.

Gandalf hasteou seu cajado.

- Sigam em frente – ordenou – Eu o enfrentarei.

Aragorn o olhou com assombro.

- Mas...

- Sigam! – ordenou o mago imperiosamente – A vida de Legolas depende de vocês! Vão por ele e coloquem-o a salvo! Eu me viro com Sauron!

A risada baixa e maligna do Senhor Escuro foi sua resposta.

Impotente, Aragorn fez sinal a seus companheiros e todos se precipitaram pelo túnel.

- Assim que voltamos a nos ver, Gandalf o Branco – falou Sauron finalmente com sua voz profunda e desalmada, destilando maldade.

- Retire-se Sauron – replicou o Mago, apontando seu cajado para ele – Sem o poder do Anel não é o suficientemente forte para me enfrentar.

A risada maligna do Escuro soou de novo.

- Pode que assim seja – disse – Mas não importa. Chegaram muito tarde para salvar seu elfo. Nem você com todo seu poder poderá devolver-lhe a vida.

- Não, mas poderei vingá-lo – o cajado de Gandalf começou a brilhar – Afaste-se do meu caminho e volte para as chamas as quais pertence!

- Não me assusta Mago! – gritou Sauron, levantando sua garra negra. Teve um brilho e Gandalf saiu voando pelos ares e foi bater vários metros para lá. Sem alterar-se, o mago se incorporou e apontando seu cajado para o Senhor Escuro. Houve um brilho branco terrível. Sauron lançou um rugido de raiva e voou pelos ares. Bateu contra a parede do túnel, fazendo que esta retumbasse e várias rochas se desprenderam do teto.

O Senhor Escuro gritou de raiva e levantando-se apontou de novo sua garra negra para Gandalf. Este hasteou seu cajado. Ambas luzes, o branco e o negro, chocaram com tal força no ar que seus donos guaguejaram e retrocederam vários passos. As paredes do túnel se estremeceram e se desprenderam mais pedras.

- Dê-se por vencido, Mago! Sua magia simples não pode me derrotar! – Sauron lançou tal descarga de energia que Gandalf voou pelos ares e caiu vários metros para trás. Aturdido, soltou seu cajado, que rodou fora de seu alcance.

A desalmada risada de Sauron soou pelo túnel.

- Despeça-se da vida, Gandalf o Branco. Terá ganhado a Guerra do Anel, mas a vitória final é minha! – e levantou a garra até o aturdido mago.

Mas antes de que pudesse fazer algo, uma espada voou pelo ar. Com um grito metade de dor, metade de surpreendida raiva, Sauron caiu para trás. Andúril o tinha atravessado no peito de parte a parte.

Aragorn se adiantou até deter-se junto a Gandalf.

- A Chama do Oeste cumpriu novamente sua obrigação – disse gravemente – Não terá esquecido a espada que te cortou o Anel da mão...

Sauron lançou um grito de agonia. A figura do Senhor Escuro pareceu encolher-se sobre si mesma.

Ajudado por Aragorn, Gandalf se levantou, recolheu seu cajado e avançou com cuidado, sempre apontando ao Senhor Escuro.

- Sauron, Senhor de Mordor, já fez suficiente dano – falou o mago com voz terrível – Eu te condeno a regressar ao vazio e escuridão da qual seu negro coração provem.

- Me vingarei! – sibilou Sauron com voz cavernosa – Não podem acabar comigo, Mago, um dia voltarei e me vingarei de vocês e seus amigos! Juro!

- E nesse dia estarei te esperando – foi a solene resposta de Aragorn – Até então. Adeus Sauron!

O cajado de Gandalf brilhou de novo. Ouviu-se um grito de agonia e quando o brilho cessou, de Sauron não restava mais que as roupas escuras que tinha vestido.

Gandalf lançou um suspiro de alivio e se girou para o rei de Gondor.

- Vamos. Não há tempo para perder.

E ambos se precipitaram pelo túnel atrás de seus amigos, rezando para que não fosse muito tarde.

* * *

Com a força que dá o desespero, Gimli deferiuuma tremenda machadada a pesada porta. Ao mesmo tempo, Faramir e os hobbits lutaram para destruir a folha de madeira com suas espadas.

- Legolas! – gritou Faramir com angustia – Legolas! Responda!

Nada. Do interior da masmorra não chegou nenhum som. Faramir e Gimli trocaram um olhar desperado.

- A escuridão – sussurrou o senescal – Os elfos são seres de luz, não podem suportar a escuridão por muito tempo...

O rosto do anão refletiu o pânico que sentia.

- Elfo Louco! – gritou – Agüente! Já vamos por você!

Frodo deferiu um golpe com Dardo e lascou a madeira. Imediatamente Merry atacou a brecha, abrindo-a. o que os dois hobbits virão fizeram que seus olhos se abrissem de espanto.

- Faramir! – exclamou Merry, sem despregar os olhos da brecha – Está acorrentado a parede! E... e está coberto de sangue!

O senescal sentiu que o coração parava em seu peito.

- Legolas! – gritou, atacando a brecha com sua espada – Legolas! Me responda por favor!

Nada.

- Deve estar... inconsciente – sussurrou Sam, não querendo pensar na outra possibilidade.

- Afastem-se falou de repente uma voz grave atrás deles.

A sociedade do Anel se giraram juntos.

- Gandalf! – exclamaram Gimli e Faramir ao mesmo tempo, com alivio ao ver o mago e ao rei de Gondor atrás deles.

Todos se apressaram em sair do caminho. Gandalf apontou seu cajado para a porta e falou algumas palavras em um idioma desconhecido.

A porta saltou feita em pedaços.

Imediatamente, todos se precipitarampara dentro.

O espetáculo que os recebeu os fez deter-se em seco, horrorizados.

Legolas se achava ajoelhado no chão, com os braços levantados por cima de sua cabeça, e acorrentado pelos punhos a parede. Sua cabeça pendurada para frente, inerte. O belo rosto ensangüentado estava semioculto pelo longo cabelo loiro, sujo, embaraçado e pregado em bolos sangüinolentos à suas bochechas. O elfo estava quase nu, sua pele estava apenas coberta por sujos pedaços de roupa. Por todos os lados estava coberto de feridas, mas o que fez a todos dar uma exclamação coletiva foi o sangue escorrendo entre as coxas machucadas e nuas que foram formar um charco entre suas pernas.

E ai, no meio do charco de sangue, tinha um volume sem forma.

Gimli retrocedeu horrorizado.

Tratando de se repor do choque, Aragorn embainhou sua espada, avançou até o elfo e se ajoelhou a seu lado. Com dedos trêmulos buscou o pulso e soltou um suspiro de alivio quando o encontrou, fraco e errático, sim, mas estava ai.

- Está vivo – informou com voz não muito firme – Respira, mas está ardendo de febre. Temos que tirá-lo daqui.

- Permita-me um momento, Aragorn – a voz grave e autoritária de Gandalf flutuou até ele. O Mago entrou a masmorra e se ajoelhou ao outro lado do príncipe inconsciente. Sábia e eficazmente o examinou e apalpou de cabo a rabo.

- Temos que movê-lo com muito cuidado – exclamou – Não sou curador, mas em minha opinião tem todas as costelas quebradas e as costas muito machucadas... Está desidratado e perdeu muito sangue. Também bateram severamente em sua cabeça e... – conteve o ar, aqui vinha o mais doloroso – E... em minha opinião abusaram dele em diferentes ocasiões.

A Sociedade deu um sobressalto coletivo. Assim pois, era certo. Gandalf examinou o volume no chão, entre as pernas do elfo e não pode evitar um estremecimento, ao mesmo tempo que lançava uma exclamação de choque, indignação e piedade.

- Um bebê!

Aragorn ficou congelado onde estava.

- Um bebê? – repetiu Faramir, incrédulo.

Gandalf levantou o pequeno volume e o examinou. Com um suspiro apenado, balançou a cabeça.

- Está morto – declarou, compreendendo. Levantou os olhos para Aragorn e falou com lentidão.

- Agora me explicou porque perdeu tanto sangue... estava grávido, com certeza resultado das violações, deu a luz sem assistência de ninguém e o bebê ou nasceu morto, ou morreu por falta de atenção.

Aragorn fechou os olhos e suspirou, tratando de controlar sua indignação, sua fúria, e o tremor de seus membros.

- Pobre Legolas – disse Faramir em tom comovido – Imagino seu desespero ao ver morrer seu bebê sem poder fazer nada...

Gandalf assentiu, emitindo também um suspiro comovido. Ato seguido se pôs de pé e olhou o devastado Aragorn.

- Temos que tirá-lo o quanto antes daqui. Aragorn pode segurá-lo enquanto destruo suas correntes?

O rei assentiu. O mago apontou com seu cajado e uma luz brotou da ponta. Os grilhões que aprisionavam o elfo inconsciente voaram pelos ares, feito pedaços.

Aragorn se apressou em segurar a Legolas antes que caísse ao chão e com todo cuidado se colocou de pé levantando-o em braços.

- Vamos sair daqui – disse – Legolas precisa de atenção médica imediatamente. Tem uma febre atroz.

E unindo a ação a palavra, se apressaram em abandonar a masmorra.

Gandalf tirou a capa cinza que levava posta e com cuidado, envolveu o cadáver do bebê nele. Ato seguido, saiu atrás dos demais integrantes da Sociedade...

- Estejam atentos – indicou aos hobbits, que começaram a andar com suas espadas em pose de ataque. - Não sabemos que criaturas podem estar ainda pululandopor estes lugares.

Com o machado a frente, Gimli se apressou para escoltar a Aragorn, que por levar a Legolas em braços não podia empunhar a espada. Faramir colocou-se atrás deles para proteger a retaguarda.

Nada se interpôs em seu caminho. Com suma cautela alcançaram a saída das ruínas da torre de Bara-Dûr e à luz do dia cinzento.

E se levaram uma surpresa ao encontrar a Gwaihir, rei das águias, junto com dois de seus súditos, esperando-os.

Gwaihir inclinou a cabeça.

- A Dama de Lórien nos pediu que viéssemos – explicou o Soberano das Aves a Gandalf – Disse que precisariam de transporte rápido – e indicou o elfo inconsciente com a garra – Ela sabia que tinha um ferido que precisava de ajuda urgentemente.

- Bom – disse o mago, fazendo uma reverência ante Gwaihir – Agradeço sua ajuda, ó poderoso Gwaihir. Como vê, resgatamos a nosso amigo, mas se encontra em péssimas condições e tememos por sua vida. Precisamos levá-lo quanto antes a um lugar seguro a fim de poder atender e curar suas feridas.

- Subam – a ave balançou a enorme cabeça – Nós os levaremos. A vida de um Filho da Natureza é tão preciosa para nós como para vocês. Faremos o que pudermos para ajudar a salvá-la.

Gandalf se inclinou de novo diante da ave e fazendo um gesto indicou a seus amigos que subissem. Todos se apressaram a obedecer. Os quatro hobbits subiram em uma, Gimli e Aragorn levando a Legolas em outra e finalmente Faramir e Gandalf montaram em Gwaihir.

As enormes águias desdobraram suas asas e se lançaram ao ar, colocando-se imediatamente rumo a Ithilien, que era o ponto mais próximo, colocando fim ao longo aprisionamento e escravidão do moribundo príncipe elfo.

* * *

Aragorn teve uma grande surpresa quando apenas tinham chegado ao palácio de Ithilien, encontraram a Lord Elrond de Valfenda esperando-os com tudo preparado para atender a Legolas. Com ele estavam Éowyn, esposa de Faramir e princesa de Ithilien, e Thranduil, Rei da Floresta Negra e pai de Legolas.

- A Dama Galadriel se comunicou conosco – explicou Elrond – Nós disse que em seu espelho tinha visto que encontraram a Legolas em péssimo estado e que precissariam de toda a ajuda possível.

Aragorn suspirou. O senhor elfo se inclinou para examinar rapidamente ao príncipe e sua expressão se tornou muito séria. Com pena, olhou para Thranduil, que contemplava seu filho com ar culpado e angustiado.

- Esta pobre criatura está quase morta – disse e balançou a cabeça – No entanto, faremos o possível para salvá-lo.

Éowyn olhou para Aragorn.

- Rápido, traga-o para cá, meu senhor.

Aragorn seguiu a Éowyn e levou Legolas a umas Casas de Curaçao semelhantes as de Minas Tirith. Uma vez ali, e ajudado por seu pai adotivo, o Rei de Gondor em pessoa lavou ao elfo para tirar de cima o sangue seco e a sujeira acumulada durante meses nas masmorras. Ato seguido o transferiram para uma cama para começar a tarefa de atender suas feridas. Tiveram que costurar, fechar, aplicar ungüentos e azeites, remendar e vendar a granel, já que Legolas não parecia ter um só centímetro de pele sã.

Aragorn logo colocou para ferver Athelas e a utilizou para tratar de baixar a febre do príncipe.

Já anoitecia quando terminaram de atender o pobre elfo maltratado. Em todo esse tempo, Legolas não tinha recobrado a consciência e pelo contrário, parecia sumido em um sopor comatoso que não pressagiava nada bom. Seu rosto demarcado, enfraquecido e coberto de hematomas brilhava com o suor da febre.

Aragorn suspirou, deixando-se cair em uma cadeira. Estava exausto.

Elrond abriu a porta do quarto e deixou passar a Thranduil, Éowyn e o resto da Sociedade do Anel, que não tinham se movido desse lugar por horas.

- Como está? – quis saber Gimli com voz rouca. Seu curtido rosto se cobriu de indiscretas lágrimas ao ver a seu amigo elfo vendado dos pés a cabeça.

- Mal – informou Elrond, não queria mentir para os amigos – Quase não possui um osso saudável, está desidratado, desnutrido e sumamente fraco pela perda de sangue. Ademais, ao não receber ajuda no momento do nascimento contraiu uma infecção, daí que tenha tanta febre. Como pode dar a luz com todas as costelas quebradas é para mim um mistério.

- Mas vai se repor, verdade? – perguntou Pippin com voz angustiada – Vai se salvar não é certo?

Elrond suspirou.

- Pippin, não sei. Todos os elfos tem uma capacidade natural para se curar, no entanto ele perdeu a sua por causa de sua fraqueza. Não quero mentir para vocês. Legolas está quase morto. A verdade é que não tenho muitas esperanças de que consiga se salvar, simplesmente está muito fraco. Talvez não recupere a consciência nunca mais.

- Não – sussurrou Gimli, profundamente afetado – Não pode ser. Elfo Louco não merece isso, ele merece viver, ser feliz em seus bosques! Um ser tão puro e inocente como ele simplesmente não pode acabar assim!

Elrond abaixou a cabeça, tão afetado como o anão. Se não tivesse acredito cegamente em Arwen... se não o tivesse desterrado... o pobre príncipe não teria sofrido tudo isso.

- Não há esperanças então? – perguntou Thranduil com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Não tem mais nada que podemos fazer por meu filho?

- Não, meu amigo, tudo depende agora dele – respondeu Elrond – E ainda no caso de que sobreviva, temo que as repercursões emocionais poderiam ser piores que as físicas. A escuridão, a falta de contato com a natureza, as torturas, as violações e sobre tudo, a perda do bebê, seguramente o deixarão traumatizado, vulnerável, deprimido e frágil.

- Teremos que evitar que se deixe levar por sua tristeza – exclamou Frodo, compreendendo.

Elrond assentiu.

- Como sabem, a tristeza pode matar a um elfo com muita facilidade. Ele vai necessitar muito de todos nós – e se girou para ver a Aragorn – Em especial de você, meu filho.

- E aqui me terá – assentiu Aragorn cansadamente – Assim me custe a vida, quero vê-lo são e normal, tal como ele costuma ser – e olhou para Thranduil – Prometo.

O velho rei assentiu. Sentado junto a seu filho, segurava sua mão ardente entre as suas.

- A culpa é minha – lamentou-se – Se não tivesse sido tão duro com ele... se não o tivesse rejeitado como filho... se em vez de dar-lhe as costas o tivesse defendido...

- Thranduil, não se tortura – Elrond delicadamente colocou a mão em seu ombro – Todos somos culpados. Todos nos precipitamos em condená-lo e jogá-lo para fora de nossas vidas. É culpa de todos nós. E agora todos teremos que lutar muito para evitar perdê-lo.

- E assim faremos – confirmou Gandalf com solenidade, profundamente penalizado ao ver o inocente elfo a beira da morte – Todos os que o amam estão aqui. Seu pai está aqui. Seus amigos mais próximos estão aqui. Não vamos deixar que se vá.

A Sociedade do Anel se entreolharam. Era uma tarefa difícil, mas tinham vencido coisas piores. Não poupariam esforços.

Todos assentiram, rodeando o leito do príncipe.

Não iam perdê-lo.

Viveria e eles fariam o impossível para vê-lo outra vez de pé, são e feliz.

Internamente, todos fizeram sua promessa.

* * *

Vários dias depois

Aragorn tomou em seus braços o enfraquecido corpo do príncipe e o incorporou de maneira que Eowyn pudesse verter o caldo na boca do elfo. Com cuidado, alimentaram a Legolas tomando cuidado para não sufocá-lo e quando terminaram, Aragorn o devolveu para a cama, acomodando-lhe as almofadas e as cobertas. Suspirou e acariciou o ardente rosto do elfo doente.

- Legolas – disse com suavidade – Sei que me escuta. Por favor carinho, faça um esforço. Não nos abandone. Nos dê a oportunidade de reparar o dano que ti fezemos...

Não houve reposta por parte do príncipe. Sua respiração era muito tênue e seu peito apenas se movia.

De pé atrás de Aragorn, Thranduil soltou um amargo suspiro.

- Nada mudou – disse – Segue exatamente igual. Quanto mais poderá resistir a esse passo?

- Não muito, creo – falou Elrond com gravidade desde a porta – Apesar de todos os nossos esforços, o estamos perdendo. Está tão fraco que não demorará muito em morrer.

- Talvez fosse o melhor – aduziu Gandalf – Depois de todos os horrores que essa pobre criatura teve que suportar, talvez o melhor seja deixá-lo ir em paz e descansar.

- Nâo – Aragorn se levantou com um olhar determinado e fixou-o em Thranduil – Não vou permitir. Legolas é muito jovem para morrer. É um Eldar, sua luz não vai se apagar tão fácil.

- Legolas já não tem forças para seguir em frente, Estel – Elrond negou – Não há mais nada que possamos fazer.

- Sim, ainda tem – o rei de Gondor se colocou de frente ao rei de Mirkwood – Um enlace.

Após estas palavras se fez um silencio pesado.

- Um enlace? – repetiu Eowyn finalmente, sem compreender – O que é um enlace?

- É um tipo de casamento espiritual – explicou Thranduil – Entre nós, os Eldar, é um costume que vem desde a Primeira Era da Terra Media. Quando dois elfos se amam muito mais do que o comum podem celebrar um ritual através do qual suas almas se unem e passam a ser uma só, de modo que um depende do outro tanto fisicamente como mentalmente.

Aragorn assentiu.

- Se Legolas está tão fraco, um enlace entre ele e eu poderia ajudá-lo a se recuperar. Se não lhe resta energia para viver, pode utilizar a minha.

- Pode realizar-se? – perguntou Faramir franzindo a testa – Quero dizer, Aragorn tem sangue élfico, mas é humano afinal. Pode realizar-se esse ritual?

Elrond considerou a pergunta.

- Aragorn tem sangue élfico suficiente para ser imortal – expôs – Pode realizá-lo – e olhou para seu filho com um ar grave – Mas a pergunta é: Está seguro, meu filho? Um enlace como o que propõe pode salvar a vida de Legolas, sim, mas se finalmente morre...

- Sei e estou disposto a correr o risco – a expressão de Aragorn era sombria mas firme – É o mínimo que posso fazer pelo elfo que me deu tudo sem pedir nada. Se seu pai me permiti – agregou olhando para Thranduil – me caso e enlaço com ele. De agora em diante, sua sorte será a minha.

Elrond conhecia Aragorn muito bem para saber que nada o faria mudar de idéia. Assentiu solenemente e disse:

- Que os Valar proteja os dois. Queira Elbereth que tudo dê certo.

- O mesmo digo – apresentou Thranduil – Talvez dê certo. E depois de tudo o que teve que passar, não serei eu quem negue ao meu pequeno Folha Verde um pouco de felicidade ao lado do homem que ama. Tem minha permissão, Elessar.

- Obrigado, Majestade – Aragorn se girou em direção ao mago – Gandalf, realizaria o enlace?

O Mago suspirou.

- Está consciente do risgo que implica? – perguntou severamente – Se os enlaço, suas almas passaram a ser uma só para sempre. Jamais poderá voltar a olhar para outra pessoa. Legolas será seu, e você de Legolas para toda a eternidade. E se algum dos dois morrer, levará o outro a morte com ele.

- Sei muito bem Gandalf – afirmou Aragorn – E minha decisão está tomada. Enlace-nos, por favor.

- De acordo – cedeu Gandalf – Farei isso. Só peço que espere até está noite, que as condições serão mais apropriadas.

- De acordo – aceitou o homem – Contanto de que não seja muito tarde.

- Não será. E será melhor assim – aduziu o mago enigmaticamente. E sem dizer mais nada, deu meia volta e saiu.

Trocando um olhar perplexo, a Dama de Ithilien e o Rei de Gondor terminaram de alimentar seu paciente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**NB: **Ai, ai, ai. Será que eles conseguiram salvar o Leggie? Não percam o próximo capítulo!!

**NT: **Olá pessoal! E ai? O que acharam do capítulo? O salvamento do nosso elfinho das garras do Sauron e a resolução do Aragorn. A história só está esquentando... Nos vemos na próxima atualização!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	16. Depressão

**Tudo por amor**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:/ www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **sem beta

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg = Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Obs.: Olá pessoal! Resolvi postar o capítulo sem betar mesmo. Mandei o capi para a minha beta em julho, mas depois disso não obtive mais retorno dela. Então sejam piedosos com qualquer erro gramatical que vejam a seguir, pois li o texto e modifiquei o que achei errado, mas não garanto nada. Por favor me mandem um comentário dizendo se continua postando sem betar ou se alguém quiser ajudar... Bjus a todos e boa leitura!

**Capítulo 16 – Depressão**

Thranduil observou com um olhar angustiado a seu filho, cujo rosto consumido tinha adquirido um tom acinzentado assustador.

Tinha entrado em estado sem volta de agonia. Morria-se.

A única esperança que restava era o enlace com Aragorn.

O Rei de Mirkwood suspirou. Sabia que o humano tinha razão quando dizia que uma vez casados, Legolas passaria a depender dele e sua força para poder sobreviver, mas como a Elrond, o preocupava o fato de que se apesar de tudo o jovem elfo morresse, inevitavelmente também levaria a seu esposo com ele, ao estar suas almas enlaçadas. Embora nunca tivesse aparentado, Thranduil queria o jovem rei humano como a outro filho, pois o viu crescer, e perder a ambos de um só golpe seria muito difícil de suportar.

Por outra parte, o experimentado soberano do bosque viu as vantagens que uma união entre seu filho e o rei do mais poderoso reino de homens poderia trazer a seu reino. Unidos, poderiam fazer frente a qualquer inimigo. Uma nova aliança, uma aliança permanente entre elfos e homens seria grandiosa. Sem mencionar que teria netos para ele e Elrond e herdeiros para ambos os tronos.

A porta do quarto se abriu, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. O rei se girou e viu Gandalf entrar, seguido de Aragorn e o resto da Sociedade do Anel. Elrond e Eowyn vinham com eles.

- Já está na hora? – perguntou Thranduil. Gandalf assentiu.

- Com sua permissão Thranduil, a cerimônia começará neste momento.

O rei de Mirkwood assentiu e se levantou, desocupando a cadeira com a qual esteve velando por seu filho. Gandalf fez um gesto para Aragorn e este se sentou ao lado de Legolas.

- Thranduil – disse o mago – Já que seu filho não poderá pronunciar seus votos matrimoniais, você terá que fazer em seu lugar – e se girou para seus companheiros da Sociedade – Aproximem, por favor.

As testemunhas do ato que uniria as almas dos dois jovens se juntaram ao redor do leito onde o príncipe seguia inconsciente. Frodo levava as alianças do casamento, enquanto Gimli trazia uma adaga e Merry as vendas que se utilizariam no final da cerimônia. Faramir portava a coroa com a qual teria que coroar a Legolas uma vez casado.

Aragorn segurou a mão esquerda de Legolas na sua. Gandalf se colocou a um lado do casal.

- Temos pouco tempo – disse ao ver os círculos escuros ao redor dos olhos do elfo agonizante – Comecemos – e apontando com seu cajado para as mãos unidas do príncipe e do rei, entoou um cântico em uma língua que ninguém, salvo Elrond, pode compreender.

As mãos unidas dos noivos começaram a brilhar com uma luz branca. O brilho foi subindo por seus braços e aumentando até engolir a figura de ambos.

- Gimli, a adaga – ordenou Gandalf. O anão avançou um passo e deu a adaga para Aragorn, que soltou a mão de Legolas e rápido e habilmente fez um corte na palma do elfo e logo na sua própria. Quando o sangue brotou de ambas feridas, o rei uniu de novo sua mão a do elfo para que o sangue de ambos se misturasse.

- Muito bem – exclamou o mago – Frodo, os anéis, por favor. Aragorn faça o seu voto enquanto coloca o anel no dedo de Legolas.

Frodo se aproximou e ofereceu os anéis a Aragorn. Este pegou o anel menor e o colocou no fino dedo de Legolas ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava seus votos:

- Legolas, meu pequeno elfo, com este anel te desposo e te faço meu consorte e companheiro para toda a eternidade. De agora em diante, seu pensamento será meu pensamento, sua vida será minha vida, seu coração será meu coração, sua alma será minha alma e sua felicidade será minha felicidade. Que o mundo inteiro saiba que de agora em diante, sendo dois, somos um.

- Thranduil – disse Gandalf brevemente.

- Rei Elessar de Gondor, Estel de Valfenda – exclamou o Rei de Mirkwood – Te entrego a meu filho em casamento e te peço que vele por sua felicidade e bem-estar. Sei que minha Folha Verde fará o mesmo por ti, dedicando a você sua felicidade, sua devoção e sua vida inteira. Cuide-o bem, e ele cuidará de ti. Sejam felizes.

Aragorn pegou o anel das mãos de Thranduil e colocou em seu próprio dedo.

Gandalf desceu seu cajado. O brilho que rodeava o humano e o elfo se desvaneceu.

- Está feito – disse o mago – Já estão casados, Aragorn. Legolas depende agora de você, e você dele.

Aragorn sorriu ligeiramente e passando o braço pela cintura do elfo, o incorporou e acunhou entre seus braços, sentindo como o debilitado corpo de seu consorte começava pouco a pouco a tomar energia do seu para se recuperar.

Merry se adiantou com as vendas já preparadas. Rapidamente, Gandalf limpou, curou e vendou os cortes nas palmas do homem e do elfo.

Faramir se aproximou então e segurou a coroa sobre a cabeça dourada de Legolas e falou com voz solene:

- Em nome do povo de Gondor, eu, Faramir filho de Denethor, Senescal de Gondor e Príncipe de Ithilien te reconheço a ti, Legolas Thranduillion Telcontar, como esposo de nosso rei e nosso Príncipe Consorte. Salve, Príncipe Legolas de Gondor! – e suavemente colocou a coroa sobre os loiros cabelos.

Gandalf então se girou a todos os que tinham presenciado a cerimônia.

- Os aqui presentes testemunharam a união imperecedoura e eterna entre o Rei de Gondor e Arnor e o Príncipe de Mirkwood – falou com voz solene.

- O testemunhamos – responderam todos a coro.

- Bem. Que se saiba então que esta união é imortal, irrompível indisoluvel e eterna, e que nada, nenhum feitiço, nenhuma intriga, nenhum ato provocado por mortal ou imortal poderá rompê-la jamais – concluiu Gandalf.

A Dama de Ithilien se girou para Aragorn.

- Os deixaremos a sós um momento – disse – Daqui a alguns minutos enviarei uma bandeja com comida para ambos.

- Obrigado Eowyn – Aragorn sorriu cansadamente. Legolas estava drenando muito rápido sua energia. O jovem humano observou como todos saiam e finalmente, dando um beijo na testa de seu elfo, o recostou sobre a cama e se estendeu a seu lado, disposto a passar a quantidade de energia que necessitasse.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A escuridão o rodeava. Sentia o peito dolorido, como se algo o estivesse comprimindo. Tinha muito frio, tanto, que não parava de bater os dentes. Nem sequer na sua fria masmorra em Mordor tinha sentido tanto frio. Andava aos tropeços, sem ter a menor idéia de onde estava ou por que. A única coisa que sabia era que tinha que estar morto.

Mas por que está escuridão? Por que essa solidão? É que estava tão sujo e corrompido, tão manchado pelo que Sauron me fez que os Valar não me consideraram digno de entrar no Salão de Mandos? Teria que vagar eternamente, pagando por algo que teve nenhuma culpa? Estava destinado a ser sempre rejeitado, sempre repudiado, sempre deixado de lado inclusive na morte? É que nunca teria liberdade nem descanso para ele? Estaria condenado a solidão eterna?

Escorregou e esteve a ponto de cair de bruços. Estava tão escuro que não podia ver nem por onde ia.

E pensando bem. Aonde ia? Que propósito tinha ao continuar se mexendo? Que propósito tinha seguir andando, se não sabia para onde, nem o que fazer? Por que não ficar onde estava? Não importava. Nada importava mais.

Deixando-se dominar pela depressão, Legolas se deixou cair no chão e baixando a cabeça começou a chorar, sentindo que não havia esperança, só, pequeno, perdido e abandonado. Se isto era a morte, estava pior que antes.

De repente e como em um sonho, a opressiva escuridão que o rodeava começou a dissipar. O elfo levantou a cabeça, perplexo e assustado. O que estava acontecendo agora? Com surpresa notou que a sensação em seu peito também desaparecia. Legolas observou com olhos incrédulos a luz branca que subitamente começou a rodeá-lo, envolvendo-o em um cálido abraço. É que Mandos teve piedade dele finalmente, e vinha para levá-lo a seu lado?

De repente sentiu que caia. Com um grito tratou de agarrar-se a algo, de se segurar a algo, mas não tinha nada e ele caiu e caiu como um fardo.

A última coisa que viu antes de perder o sentido foi uma confusão de cores e logo nada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aragorn teve um sobressalto e piscou por um instante, perguntando-se o que o tinha acordado. Então sentiu um movimento a seu lado e o seu coração deu um salto no peito. Seria possível...?

Se levantou parcialmente com a ajuda de um cotovelo e olhou o elfo deitado a seu lado. E quase deu um grito de felicidade.

Legolas tinha aberto os olhos.

- Legolas? – exclamou o ex-andarilho. O elfo moveu fracamente os olhos em sua direção e piscou, tentando aclarar a visão.

- Quem...? – sussurrou apenas – Quem... é?

- Sou eu, meu pequeno, Aragorn – o ex-andarilho acariciou sua testa e afastou algumas mechas de seu rosto – Como se sente?

Os olhos do elfo vagaram desconcertados pela habitação, sem compreender nada. Ouvia a voz que falava com ele muito longe e por primeira vez, sua aguda vista élfica não o ajudava em nada.

- On... onde... onde estou?

- Ithilien, no Palacio Real – informou o homem.

O Palacio Real? De onde? Mirkwood? Gondor? Com Aragorn? Com Arwen? A atrofiada mente do elfo se encheu de terror.

Aragorn o envolveu emocionado entre seus braços.

- Não tem mais febre. Oh Legolas, graças aos Valar! Cheguei a acreditar que tínhamos te perdido!

- Não... – Legolas tentou fracamente se soltar de seu abraço – Não por favor! Me solte!... Não me toque!

- Tranquilo, tranqüilo – Aragorn o apertou contra seu corpo – Shh bebê, não se altere. Tudo está bem. Esta a salvo.

- Não! – gemeu Legolas, ainda lutando para se soltar – Me deixe! Solte! Tire as mãos de cima de mim! Não me toque! Por favor!

- Está bem, está bem! – Aragorn o colocou de novo sobre a cama – Acalme-se Legolas, ninguém vai machucá-lo...

Legolas parou encarando-o com os olhos arregalados pelo pânico, o cabelo bagunçado e a respiração agitada.

- Oh Legolas, tente se acalmar por favor – Aragorn tratou de acariciar a bochecha numa tentativa de tranqüiliza-lo, mas o elfo afastou o rosto – Tudo está bem agora. Esta a salvo. Esta em casa, entre amigos, com os seus.

- Mente! Eu... eu não tenho amigos – acusou Legolas fracamente – Aragorn me odeia... seu pai me odeia... e o meu também. Todos me odeiam! – em meio a um ataque histérico, o elfo tentou se levantar, mas estava muito fraco e a única coisa que conseguiu foi esgotar suas escassas forças.

- Não, não, não – Aragorn o segurou pelos ombros e o obrigou a permanecer quieto sobre o colchão – Não tente levantar. Esteve muito doente, carinho, e está muito fraco.

Os olhos azuis o encararam aterrorizado.

- O que vão fazer comigo? O que mais vão fazer comigo?

- Legolas... – Aragorn quase se engasgou com as palavras, ao compreender. Legolas tinha medo dele!

- Não mais por favor... – suplicou o elfo, com os dentes batendo de terror – Não mais... já não posso mais... já foi muito... por favor... – e começou a chorar – Mate-me de uma vez! Te suplico! Me mate de uma vez! Quero morrer! Por favor, quero morrer!

- Não meu lindo, não diga isso – profundamente triste, Aragorn o segurou entre seus braços de novo e o acunou contra seu peito, falando em voz baixa e suave, como se fosse uma criança pequena – Você não vai morrer. Vai ficar bem. Me escuta? Vai se recuperar e vai voltar a caminhar pelos seus bosques, e recuperará seu belo sorriso. Estava enganado sobre você, Legolas, mas prometo que o compensarei. Vamos ser muito felizes juntos, você verá. Por favor meu amor, não chore assim que parte o meu coração. Fique calmo, ninguém vai te machucar. Vai estar bem.

Legolas soltou um som estrangulado. Seu corpo enfraquecido e frágil se estremecia brutalmente com seus soluços violentos.

Aragorn seguiu falando com voz suave para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Sei que passou por momentos muito difíceis e que se sente desconfiado e assustado. É natural. Mas tudo passou. Não tem que se preocupar mais. Todos nossos amigos estão aqui, velando por você. Nós te cuidaremos e não deixaremos que nada mau passe. Compreende?

O elfo não respondeu. Simplesmente seguiu chorando, mas com menos força. Ainda estava muito fraco.

- Olhe pela janela – seguiu falando Aragorn – Está saindo o sol. Dentro de alguns minutos iluminará os jardins do palácio e os pássaros começaram a cantar. Não quer escutá-los? Os jardineiros saíram para regar as flores. Sempre gostou de flores. Tem azuis, vermelhas, amarelas, brancas... e talvez sintam falta do toque amável de um elfo.

Legolas já tinha deixado de chorar e se limitava a tremer de medo, muito cansado para fazer outra coisa.

- Também tem árvores – seguiu falando o rei – Altas e robustas, parecidas as de Mirkwood. Temos _mallorns_ também. Sabia? Poderíamos instalar um piso em um deles e dormir de vez em quando ao ar livre, debaixo das estrelas, como fazem os Galadrim. Não gostaria? E então escutarias sua canção e me contaria, porque um simples humano como eu, não posso escutá-las como você.

Pouco a pouco, a voz suave de Aragorn o foi tranqüilizando e adormecendo e mais por fraqueza que por outra coisa, foi ficando dormido nos braços do homem que ainda não sabia que era seu esposo.

Aragorn calou ao dar-se conta de que o elfo tinha dormido. O beijou na testa e com delicadeza o acomodou sobre o colchão e o cobriu bem com as cobertas. Logo se levantou, foi ao banheiro e regressou com um pano com o qual limpou as lágrimas das bochechas do príncipe.

Com um suspiro, foi até a sacada e abriu ligeiramente as portas para permitir que o ar fresco da manhã circulasse pelo quarto.

Seu olhar se perdeu na distancia.

Legolas tinha recuperado a consciência, sim. Mas a que preço?

Se nem sequer o tinha reconhecido.

Pelo menos agora dormia, dando a seu cansado corpo o repouso que tanto precisava. Mas o que inquietava ao rei de Gondor era o fato de que seu elfo tinha dormido com os olhos fechados.

Claro sintoma de uma depressão enorme.

A batalha não estava ganha. Qualquer passo em falso e poderiam perdê-lo. Poderiam perder-se ambos, de fato.

Não, não permitiria. Tinha prometido que estaria bem, e ficaria bem. Aragorn não sabia como ia cumprir sua promessa, mas de que o faria, faria.

Não descansaria até ver seu pequeno elfo livre de seus temores, tranqüilo e feliz.

Não importava se tinha que armar outra Guerra do Anel para isso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

O Rei Thranduil contemplou o seu filho dormido e com suavidade afastou algumas mechas de cabelo do demarcado rosto. Legolas se remexeu um pouco e emitiu um ligeiro suspiro, mas não acordou.

Elrond o examinou com olho critico. As feridas de seu corpo já tinham começado a sarrar, embora as bolsas escuras ao redor de seus olhos não tinham desaparecido. Fisicamente, já estava em processo de recuperação. Emocionalmente, no entanto, era outra coisa.

Gimli e os hobbits observavam ansiosamente ao senhor de Valfenda, esperando seu diagnostico. Aragorn estava de pé junto a sacada. Faramir e Éowyn se mantinham respeitosamente perto da porta de entrada.

- Está melhorando – falou finalmente Elrond em voz baixa – Embora sua habilidade natural de cura não tenha voltado totalmente, está se recuperando.

Houve um suspiro coletivo. Mas tinha uma sutil nota na voz de Elrond que somente outro elfo poderia captar. Thranduil levantou uma sombracelha.

- Mas? – quis saber.

Elrond balançou a cabeça.

- Mas julgando pelo que contou Estel, emocionalmente está muito mal. Era o que temia, Thranduil. Ninguém escapa de Mordor e das garras de Sauron sem sofrer as conseqüências. Os horrores que esse menino sofreu ali sem duvida deixaram suas marcas.

O rei elfo suspirou amargamente.

Um ligeiro suspiro por parte do príncipe atraiu a atenção de todos. Aragorn avançou até a cama e se sentou ao lado do elfo.

Pouco a pouco, os olhos de Legolas se abriram.

- Olá carinho – o saudou Aragorn com um sorriso – Dormiu bem?

O elfo ficou olhando-o, e piscou como se não acreditasse no que via.

- A... Aragorn?

- Sim, meu pequeno anjo, sou eu – o rei falou com voz suave para não provocar outro ataque de histeria – Como se sente?

Legolas não respondeu de imediato. Seus olhos se cravaram nos do ex-dunedain, temerosos de encontrar neles a repulsão e o ódio da última vez. Mas só encontrou calidez e doçura. O elfo piscou confuso.

- Onde... onde estamos? Mordor? Você também... você também caiu nas mãos do Escuro?

- Não Legolas – Aragorn negou com a cabeça – Não estamos em Mordor e o Senhor Escuro foi derrotado de novo. Estamos em Ithilien, no Palacio de Faramir e Éowyn.

- Ithilien? – os olhos do elfo vagaram desconcertados pela habitação. Estava em Ithilien? Seria possível? Era verdade que o pesadelo tinha acabado?

- Como cheguei a Ithilien...? – Legolas deixou a frase sem terminar. Seus olhos recorreram o quarto, olhando o rosto de todos e o seu sangue congelou nas veias quando viu a Thranduil e Elrond de pé ao lado da cama. Abriu enormemente os olhos, sua respiração se acelerou e o elfo tratou de levantar, aterrorizado.

- Legolas, não – Aragorn pôs as mãos sobre seus ombros, tratando de tranqüiliza-lo – Não passa nada. São nossos pais. Não se lembra? Não tenha medo. Todos te queremos.

- Não... não... Por favor, não!... – gritou Legolas desesperadamente e sem escutá-lo, olhando de um para o outro cheio de pânico. Se sentou na cama e encolheu-se contra a cabeceira da cama – Não me expulse daqui! Não me enviem ao desterro novamente! Por favor! Não mais! Não quero voltar para Mordor! Não quero!

- _Ion nin_ – Thranduil tomou uma mão de seu filho entre as suas e falou com firmeza – _Amin mella lle_, Legolas. _Estel nin, tithenamin. _(/Te quero, Legolas. Confia em mim, meu pequeno/)

Legolas ficou olhando-o um instante e logo, sem cerimônias, desmaiou.

- Legolas! – exclamou Aragorn, segurando-o para evitar que batesse contra a cabeceira da cama.

- O que... que passa com ele? – perguntou Pippin, perplexo.

Aragorn suspirou, ao tempo que acomodava o desmaiado corpo do príncipe na cama.

- Tem medo de nós – informou sombriamente – Sente-se vulnerável e fraco e está assustado. Nossa presença, em vez de reconfortá-lo, o altera. Não confia em nós.

- Como se supõe que vamos ajudá-lo então? – perguntou Faramir depois do denso silencio que se seguiu.

- Não sei, Faramir – Aragorn balançou a cabeça – Não sei.

- Teremos que começar a ganhar sua confiança – exclamou Gandalf – Para que veja que não queremos machucá-lo e que conosco está seguro e a salvo.

Éowyn, se sentou junto ao príncipe e o obrigou a beber um pouco de água. Legolas voltou em si tossindo e logo fixou seus assustados olhos nela.

- Arwen!

- Não Legolas, não sou Arwen. Sou Éowyn – a dama de Ithilien acariciou sua cabeça. O elfo se encolheu sobre o toque.

- Não... por favor, não... – sussurrou – Não me toque... não posso suportar que me toquem...

- Shh, não se assuste – falou Éowyn com suavidade – Está a salvo. Todos os seus amigos estão aqui. Não vai acontecer nada de mal.

Legolas recorreu o quarto com o olhar, reconhecendo pouco a pouco os rostos dos que o rodeavam. Gimli. Frodo e Sam. Merry e Pippin. Gandalf. Faramir. Éowyn. Lord Elrond. Seu pai. E... Aragorn.

- Elfo Louco – se adiantou o anão, esperando tranqüilizar a Legolas chamando-o por seu antigo apelido – Não tenha medo. Juro por todas as barbas que moram em Anglarond que não vou permitir que nada mais te passe. Te prometo, Legolas.

O príncipe ficou olhando-o, sem saber se acreditar nele. A essas alturas o pobre elfo já não sabia em quem confiar.

- O que fazem todos aqui? – perguntou com um tom assustado – Não tinham me expulsado do lado de vocês? Não tinham dito que não queriam voltar a me ver?

- Legolas – foi Elrond quem tomou a palavra – Tenha calma, por favor e nos esculte. Cometemos um grave erro com você, pequeno, e não sabe o quantos nos arrependemos.

Legolas fixou seu inseguro olhar no senhor elfo.

- Lord Elrond... por favor... Eu não fiz nada! Juro que não fiz nada! Não quero que me mandem de volta para Mordor! Te suplico!

- Shh, acalme-se _pen-neth_ (/jovenzinho/) – o senhor elfo se aproximou da cama e Legolas se encolheu , assustado. Elrond suspirou.

- Escute, por favor. Arwen confessou a verdade. Ela mesma se feriu com sua arma e o acusou, pois tinha ciúmes e inveja de você. Queria afastá-lo de Aragorn como fosse para evitar que ele se apaixonasse de você e se separasse dela. Mas não conseguiu. Ao final se viu obrigada a confessar tudo e desde então estávamos te buscando desesperados, tratando de reparar o dano que tínhamos feito.

Legolas balançou a cabeça com desespero.

- É tarde – exclamou com voz tremula – É muito tarde... Sauron me corrompeu... me manchou para sempre – e apalpou o ventre, esperando sentir o bebê. Grande foi seu choque quando não encontrou mais que seu estômago liso e vendado. Levantou os olhos assustados para Éowyn e sua respiração se acelerou.

- E meu filho? Onde está meu filho?

- Oh, Legolas – exclamou Éowyn abatida.

- Carinho – exclamou Aragorn, também sentado junto a ele – Legolas. É que não se lembra?

- Onde está meu filho? – insistiu Legolas, enchendo-se de pânico – Já nasceu? O que é? Onde está?

- Bebê, acalme-se – Aragorn o segurou entre seus braços, tentando calma-lo, mas Legolas começou a debater-se entre eles histericamente.

- Quero meu filho! – gritou – Quero meu filho!

- Legolas, acalme-se, vai se machucar! – Aragorn o reteve firmemente contra ele, imobilizando-o. O elfo fixou nele seus olhos cheios de pânico.

- O levou. Verdade? Sauron o levou?

- Sauron? – repetiu Gimli, incrédulo – Elfo Louco. Do que está falando?

- Legolas. O que está dizendo? – perguntou Elrond consternado – Seu filho... era filho de Sauron?

Aragorn sentiu que suas entranhas davam uma reviravolta.

- Pequeno, diga. Por que Sauron o teria levado?

- Porque ele é seu pai! – gritou Legolas, totalmente histérico – Disse que faria isso, que o tiraria de mim... que faria dele o seguinte Senhor Escuro... O herdeiro de Mordor!

No denso e consternado silencio que seguiu, só se escutou o choro do elfo.

- Não... – Thranduil balançou a cabeça, negando-se a acreditar – Não meu filho... Sauron não pôde abusar do meu filho...

Aragorn abraçou ao devastado príncipe contra ele, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

Os hobbits estavam tão aterrorizados que nenhum pode dizer nada. Os príncipes de Ithilien trocaram um olhar de compaixão e terror.

Legolas se ergueu de repente, empurrando a Aragorn com a pouca força que restava.

- Quero meu filho! Quero que devolva meu filho! Por favor!

Elrond respirou fundo.

- Temos que contar – disse com voz suave.

Todos o olharam entre incrédulos e renuentes.

- É melhor que saiba a verdade a deixá-lo acreditar que Sauron tem o bebê – explicou Elrond – A angustia poderia piorar seu estado.

Aragorn suspirou. Segurando a Legolas pelos ombros o obrigou a encará-lo.

- Meu anjo, me escute, por favor. Sauron não está com o seu bebê.

- Então onde está? – perguntou Legolas com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Por que não me deixam vê-lo? Está doente? Nasceu com algum problema?

- Não Legolas – Aragorn suavizou a voz para diminuir um pouco o golpe da notícia – Seu bebê... seu bebê nasceu morto... se foi para a Sala de Mandos.

Legolas ficou olhando em silencio por um instante, como se não tivesse ouvido. Logo balançou a cabeça, negando-se a acreditar.

- Não! Não é verdade! Não é certo! Está mentindo!

- Não Legolas – Aragorn o segurou pelo queixo e o obrigou a enfrentar seu olhar – Não estou mentindo. A criança morreu. Não teve nada que pudéssemos fazer. Nasceu morto.

- Não! – Legolas fechou os punhos e começou a golpear fracamente o peito de Aragorn – Não é verdade! Não é verdade!

- Legolas – falou Merry, adiantando-se – Acalme-se, por favor. É muito triste, mas agindo assim não vai conseguir nada além de enfermar-se mais e piorar seu estado.

Não pode dizer mais. De repente Legolas soltou um gemido estrangulado e desmaiou nos braços de Aragorn.

- Outra vez – grunhiu Gimli, desolado.

- Era de se esperar – falou Elrond, adiantando-se para examinar ao elfo inconsciente – Ainda está muito fraco.

Passados uns instantes, Legolas se removeu nos braços de Aragorn e abriu os olhos, passeando seu olhar extraviado pelo quarto, mas ao parecer sem reconhecer a ninguém.

- Meu filho, meu pobre filho! – se lamentou Thranduil, aproximando-se para abraçar ao príncipe – Quanto teve que sofrer, meu pequeno!

- Thranduil – Gandalf o afastou com gentileza – Permita que Elrond o examine.

Tanto o rei de Mirkwood como o de Gondor se afastaram para deixar espaço ao Senhor de Valfenda. Elrond examinou a Legolas, tomou seu pulso, e finalmente, tirando umas ervas de sua bolsa de medicinal, as esmagou com água quente e com ajuda de Éowyn deu de beber a mistura ao príncipe, que a tomou docilmente e sem reclemar.

- Isso o ajudará a dormir – exclamou – Precisa descansar.

- Sim, mas algo teremos que fazer – disse Frodo – Não podemos estar drogando-o cada vez que fique histérico...

- Isso, Frodo Bolseiro, não está inteiramente em nossas mãos – suspirou Elrond – É lógico que está traumatizado e assustado. Devemos dar tempo ao tempo.

- E enquanto isso? – questionou Sam, levantando uma sombracelha.

- E enquanto isso – terminou Elrond solenemente e com uma profunda preocupação, olhando como Legolas cabeceava e fechava os olhos, adormecido – Estaremos aqui para ele...

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **E ai pessoal? Deu pra ler ou foi um sacrifício? Tenho mais dois capítulos traduzidos e o terceiro já está pela metade. Então não sei se a postagem vai demorar ou não.

E obrigada a todos pelos comentários. Apesar de às vezes não respondê-los eu leio todos eles. E agradeço de coração o incentivo que todos me dão de continuar.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	17. Sem saída

**Tudo por amor**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:/ www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta Tradução: **

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg = Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 17 – Sem saída**

Dias depois

- Vamos Legolas, por favor – insistia Frodo, com uma tigela de sopa e uma colher na mão – Leva dias negando-se a comer. Tem que comer alguma coisa. Não pode seguir assim.

O silêncio foi sua única resposta.

Jogado sobre os travesseiros da cama, Legolas tinha a vista perdida no espaço, ignorando as tentativas dos hobbits de alimentá-lo.

Depois de saber que seu filho estava morto, o elfo tinha se deixado levar totalmente pela depressão. Se negava a comer, passava as noites chorando, não tinha feito a menor tentativa de sair da cama, e ignorava os esforços de seus amigos para animá-lo.

Interiormente, se sentia sujo, manchado, marcado para sempre. Não se sentia mais digno de seu titulo de príncipe, nem de formar parte dos Eldar. Não deveria estar vivo, profanando a Terra Média com sua presença. De fato, o surpreendia não ter morrido de tristeza ainda. Supunha que os elfos morriam de tristeza. Por que ele não? O que era que o prendia em uma existência que não queria mais?

- Legolas – insistiu Frodo, levando a colher de sopa e colocando-a na frente do príncipe – Come. Por favor.

Legolas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Que tal então um pouco de fruta? – sugeriu Sam – Ou um pouco de lembas?

Silencio.

Frodo suspirou e afastou o prato, trocando um olhar desesperado com seus primos.

- Legolas, se não quer comer, pelo menos tente dormir um pouco – pediu Merry, acomodando suas cobertas. O elfo o olhou com indiferença, mas assentiu e recostando-se contra os travesseiros, fechou os olhos.

- Frodo, cante algo – pediu Merry – Talvez uma canção élfica o tranqüilize um pouco.

Frodo buscou em sua memória alguma canção que Legolas poderia gostar. Finalmente começou a cantar a balada de Nimrodel, a mesma que Legolas cantou-lhes quando, durante a Guerra do Anel, tinham acampado junto as cascatas com o mesmo nome, próximas a Lothlórien.

A suave voz do hobbit pareceu relaxar o elfo. Legolas lançou um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Depois de uns instantes aparentemente estava dormindo.

- Já é quase hora da guarda do Gimli – falou Sam em sussurros – Deveríamos ir buscá-lo.

Frodo assentiu.

- Merry, Pippin, poderiam buscá-lo? Sam e eu levaremos esses pratos para a cozinha – indicou os pratos de comida sem tocar.

Seus primos assentiram.

- Eu o busco no jardim – sussurrou Pippin.

- E eu em seu quarto – completou Merry.

Os dois saíram, tomando caminhos diferentes.

Sam e Frodo recolheram os pratos tentando fazer o menor barulho possível e os levaram para a cozinha, fechando a porta atrás deles.

Durante uns instantes, somente o silencio reinou no quarto.

Legolas abriu os olhos.

Com movimentos desajeitados, tirou de entre as cobertas uma faca de mesa que tinha escondido sem que os hobbits se dessem conta e a examinou. Não estava afiada como para cortar um cabelo no ar, mas serviria para o seu propósito.

Lentamente, exigindo de seu corpo a força que não tinha, o elfo se ergueu e lutou para se colocar de pé. Conseguiu após algum esforço, mas se mareou e teve que se segurar da cabeceira da cama para não cair.

Pouco a pouco recobrou o equilíbrio e levantou a faca.

Muito bem. As pessoas que o tinham rejeitado e exilado não queriam deixá-lo morrer. E Sauron não o tinha matado. Os orcs não o tinham matado. Sua própria tristeza não o matou.

Então ele teria que fazer isso.

Ninguém precisava dele aqui. Ninguém sentiria falta dele. Todos estariam mais felizes de desfazer-se da carga que tinha se convertido. E para ele era a única forma de encontrar a paz que precisava. Não tinha saída.

Sem vacilar, o elfo levou a faca para a garganta e se preparou para cortá-la em um golpe.

Se estivesse fisicamente são, se não estivesse tão fraco, de ter seus rápidos reflexos comuns, nada o teria impedido. Mas assim eram as coisas, seus movimentos eram lentos, pesados e torpes.

O machado voou pelos ares e golpeou a faca, arrancando-a da mão e chocando-a contra a parede do fundo do quarto.

Só a habilidade de um anão poderia ter executado semelhante manobra sem arrancar a mão na tentativa.

Gimli tinha chegado justo a tempo.

Com a respiração agitada, Legolas se girou para olhar para o amigo de pé na porta.

Durante um instante, elfo e anão ficaram se olhando, com os corações batendo a mil em seus peitos, um de susto, o outro de frustração e medo.

Finalmente, Gimli andou até o deprimido príncipe.

- Ficou louco? – gritou, com a voz rouca de ira e susto – O que, em nome das cavernas de Erebor, tentava fazer?

- Eu... – Legolas tentou responder, sem saber com certeza o que dizer.

- Percebe a estupidez que ia fazer, elfo? – gritou o anão, com as mãos na cintura – Pelos Valar, ia suicidar-se!

- Gimli... – tentou dizer Legolas, mas seu corpo tremia. Mas então suas forças desapareceram, suas pernas cederam e o elfo caiu sentado no chão.

- Deveria te dar uma surra, elfo – seguiu Gimli, também tremendo devido ao susto – Acaba de mi fazer envelhecer dez anos.

Legolas levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a chorar.

- Tranquilo, meu rapaz – o anão lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas, não sabendo realmente como confortá-lo – Já passou.

- Gimli, por favor – Legolas falou entre soluços – Não posso mais! Não posso seguir assim! Quero morrer!

- Não diga bobeira, filho – Gimli o fez levantar a cabeça – Com morrer não resolvera nada. Todos os seus amigos estão lutando para ajudá-lo. E você quer morrer? Isso não é digno de um príncipe guerreiro como você.

- Eu não sou digno de mais nada! Não entende? – foi a sua resposta. O elfo se agarrou desesperadamente do anão – Gimli, não tenho outra saída! Já não me resta nada! Não tenho razão para seguir vivendo! A única saída que me resta é morrer! Se realmente é meu amigo me deixe morrer! Te suplico!

- Legolas – exclamou o anão, profundamente comovido diante do desespero de seu amigo – Precisamente porque sou seu amigo não posso permitir que cometa essa estupidez. Não compreende que morrendo não resolverá nada? Suicidar-se não devolverá a vida de seu filho, nem apagara o passado, nem mudará os sentimentos de ninguém. Em troca, se luta para se recuperar, se trata de sair a diante, se busca ter um futuro, não só conseguirá ser feliz, senão que terá derrotado a Sauron. Demonstrará que é mais forte que ele e que não pode vencê-lo... – e sorriu para animar o elfo – Para não mencionar que ganharia o respeito de todos os anões...

- Gimli? O que aconteceu aqui?

O anão levantou o olhar e viu Aragorn de pé na porta. O rei de Gondor observou consternado o anão de pé junto ao elfo que chorava e o machado cravado na parede, por cima da faca que estava no chão.

Gimli deu mais alguns tapinhas na cabeça inclinada do elfo.

- Tentou se suicidar – disse em voz baixa, tentando não incomodar Legolas mais do que já estava.

- Que? – o rosto de Aragorn refletiu o choque que sentiu. O anão fez um gesto para que abaixasse a voz.

- Tentou contar a garganta com essa faca. Felizmente cheguei a tempo de arrancá-la das suas mãos...

- Oh, Legolas! – o humano foi até o elfo e o abraçou, aconchegando-o contra seu peito – Por que, meu pequeno anjo, por que?

Legolas não respondeu, somente emitiu um som estrangulado.

Aragorn o levantou em seus braços e com cuidado o regressou a cama. O depositou sobre o colchão e o arropou com as cobertas.

- Gimli, poderia chamar o Lord Elrond? – pediu o rei – Acho que está voltando a ter febre.

O anão tocou a testa do elfo e comprovou que estava quente.

- Vou agora – disse e dando meia volta saiu rapidamente.

Aragorn suspirou e contemplou o rosto cheio de lágrimas do príncipe.

- Legolas – chamou sua atenção suavemente – No que estava pensando? Como pensou em fazer algo tão estúpido?

Os olhos azuis lhe devolveu um olhar impotente e cheio de angustia. O humano balançou a cabeça e levantando a mão limpou suas lágrimas.

- Tente descansar um pouco, carinho. A febre está voltando.

Legolas piscou para aclarar a visão.

- Ca... carinho? – repetiu – Por que... por que me chama assim?

- Porque te quero – respondeu Aragorn, acariciando com suavidade a bochecha molhada de choro.

Legolas ficou encarando-o incrédulo.

- Não – disse negando com a cabeça e afastando seu rosto.

- Não o que? – perguntou Aragorn.

- Não é certo... você não me quer... por favor... por favor não brinque assim comigo... não posso suportar...

- Não estou brincando – falou Aragorn com suavidade – Te quero. E quando melhore, quero que fiquemos juntos, que formemos um lar juntos, e que sejamos felizes...

Legolas o olhou como se estivesse propondo que regressassem para Mordor.

- Ficou louco? Como vamos fazer isso?

- E por que não? – Aragorn sorriu calidamente – O que nos impedi?

- Sua mulher – exclamou Legolas fracamente, mas com veemência – Você está casado. E se o que esta pensando é me ter como amante pode esquecer. Prefiro tentar me matar de novo.

- Legolas, não diga bobeira – disse Aragorn incomodo – Como pode pensar isso?

Legolas não respondeu e afastou o olhar. Aragorn segurou seu queixo e o obrigou o encará-lo.

- Arwen e eu não estamos mais casados – explicou em voz baixa mas firme – Nosso casamento foi anulado. Entende? Tantos os Eldar como o Conselho de Gondor o declararam nulo e inválido.

- Mente! – retorceu-se Legolas para se soltar – Por que iam fazer isso? Só por que me acusou de querer matá-la? Não acredito!

Aragorn suspirou.

- Pois embora não acredite, assim foi. Não te digo que foi a única razão, mas sim foi uma delas.

Através de suas lágrimas, Legolas lançou um olhar incrédulo.

- Uma das razões?

- Sim – Aragorn desviou o olhar – Arwen acabou se mostrando uma manipuladora. Nunca me amou, Legolas. Só me utilizou para conseguir o trono. Queria ser rainha, não esposa. E ademais, não era uma Elegida como nos fez acreditar.

Legolas o olhou confuso.

- Mas... se te queria... te esperou tanto tempo... ademais você precisava de herdeiros... Como pensava...?

- Como pensava? Roubando-os! – Aragorn não pode evitar o tom amargo em sua voz – Sim Legolas, fingiu estar grávida, e quando chegou o momento roubou o bebê de uma camponesa e o fez passar por meu diante dos olhos de todos.

Legolas abriu os olhos como pratos.

- Mas sua infâmia foi descoberta logo – continuou Aragorn – A verdadeira mãe apareceu para reclamá-lo e fez um escândalo. Arwen não teve mais remédio que confessar tudo, inclusive o tinha feito a você. Então pedi ao Conselho de Gondor que anulassem nosso casamento. Mais tarde Arwen foi julgada por um conselho dos Eldar e se decidiu o mesmo, anular o casamento e a condenaram a viver nos Portos Cinzentos até que meu pai decida levá-la para Valinor.

Legolas não disse nada. Tudo isso podia ser certo. Mas de que servia? Era muito tarde, ele não era mais digno. Além do mais, Aragorn não o amava.

- Assim que, como pode ver, você e eu podemos ser felizes juntos sem nenhuma culpa – terminou Aragorn, tratando de acariciar sua bochecha.

Legolas só desviou o rosto sem dizer nada.

Aragorn não sabia mais o que fazer. Nada do que dizia ou fazia podia tirar o elfo da depressão na estava submergido. O príncipe não tinha ganhado peso, parecia que era somente pele e osso. Círculos escuros rodeavam seus olhos novamente e seu cabelo de um dourado brilhante agora caia cinzento e sem vida por seus ombros encurvados. Sua luz interior, característica comum a todos os elfos, não tinha voltado. O ex-dunedain sabia que apenas conseguia dormir e se negava a comer.

A este passo não ia durar muito.

- Legolas – tentou de novo, falando com suavidade para não assustar ao elfo – Por favor. Me escuta e tentemos. Prometo que seremos felizes juntos.

Os olhos do elfo se encheram de lágrimas.

- Como pode prometer isso? – sussurrou apenas – Você não me quer, não me quis nunca. Para você só existe Arwen...

- Isso já terminou – disse Aragorn, segurando as enfraquecidas mãos do elfo nas suas e começando a esfregá-las para esquentá-las. Apesar da febre, as tinha geladas – Arwen saiu da minha vida para sempre, Legolas. Agora posso estar com você e viver a seu lado para sempre.

Legolas não fez nenhum movimento para liberar suas mãos, mas balançou a cabeça.

- Isso não quer dizer que não siga amando-a, Aragorn. E eu não posso obrigá-lo a gostar de mim. É melhor que volte com a Arwen, que volte para a sua rainha e me deixe em paz. Eu... eu vou morrer de qualquer forma...

- Não, você não vai morrer. Tire essa idéia da cabeça – o cortou Aragorn, com o tom de voz dura – E não vou te deixar, assim que não peça isso, Legolas. Já foi suficiente. Não vou tolerar que você siga sendo o sacrificado para que todos os demais sejam felizes, nós merecendo ou não. Isso acabou. De agora em diante, eu cuidarei de você e me responsabilizarei pelo seu bem-estar. E vamos ser felizes, isso eu te juro.

- Tenho sonho – disse o elfo com voz vazia – Quero dormir.

Aragorn suspirou e maldigo a teimosia do príncipe.

- De acordo – e levantando-se, cobriu ao elfo com a coberta – Durma um pouco. Eu ficarei com você.

Legolas assentiu e girou ficando de costas para ele para esconder seu choro.

Aragorn se jogou sobre uma poltrona ao lado da cama do elfo e se dedicou a vigiá-lo atentamente.

Não passou muito tempo para que o cansado Legolas dormisse de verdade.

O rei de Gondor soltou um suspiro. Como convencer o príncipe das suas intenções? Como fazê-lo mudar de idéia? E sobre tudo, como o convencer de não se abandonar a essa tristeza e se deixar morrer?

Não sabia. Na realidade não tinha a menor idéia.

Mas o que sim sabia é que não ia permitir que isto seguisse. Custasse o que fosse, ele ainda veria o jovem príncipe recuperado, feliz e a seu lado.

Custasse o que custasse.

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Desculpe pela demora nas atualizações! Mas me prometi que esta semana ia me dar como presente de aniversário várias atualizações e uma fic nova curtinha de 4 capítulos.

E ai? O que acharam do novo capítulo? E por favor me perdoem por qualquer erro de tradução ou gramatical que tenham acho, mas como começo essa fic super bem os erros passam batidos.

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	18. Aceitação

**Tudo por amor**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:/ www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg = Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 18 – Aceitação**

Um mês depois

Merry e Pippin levantaram o olhar quando Aragorn entrou no quarto levando a um inconsciente Legolas nos braços.

- Outro? – exclamou Pippin, preocupado – Quantos já teve essa semana?

- Três – suspirou Merry, enquanto isso Aragorn acomodava o elfo na cama.

- E agora por que foi?

- Seu pai e o meu tiveram uma pequena discussão. Levantaram a voz no momento que Legolas entrava e se assustou ao vê-los aborrecidos. Quando os dois calaram e tentaram tranqüilizá-lo se desmaiou – Aragorn negou com a cabeça, abatido e desesperado. Já não sabia o que fazer. Legolas não queria reagir de nenhuma forma. E ele se sentia a ponto de explodir.

Frodo entrou correndo no quarto com um copo de água. Sam vinha atrás.

Aragorn se levantou.

- Vou até o jardim – anunciou com voz ansiosa – preciso tomar um pouco de ar. Deixo Legolas aos seus cuidados – e saiu apressadamente.

Sam negou com a cabeça.

- Pobre Passolargo. Tudo isso o está afetando.

- Já está cansado e desesperado, Sam – disse Merry – Tem sido muita tensão também para ele.

Frodo fez beber um gole de água a Legolas. O elfo voltou a si tossindo e abriu os olhos azuis, desorientado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou outra vez – informou Frodo preocupado – Como se sente?

- Tonto – Legolas tentou levantar, mas oito mãozinhas o impediram.

- Não! – gritaram os hobbits juntos – Fique deitado!

- Deite e descanse – ordenou Frodo – É o terceiro desmaio que tem essa semana.

Obediente, o elfo se deitou, sabendo que era inútil discutir. Desde que tinha tentado o suicídio, todos estavam em cima dele como lobos sobre sua pressa.

- Quer um pouco de lemblas? – ofereceu Merry. O elfo negou e a expressão do hobbit se tornou sombria – Legolas, tem que comer. Não pode seguir assim. Também não podemos estar obrigando você a comer pela força.

- Estou seguro de que por isso desmaia tanto – grunhiu Sam – Não se alimenta como deveria, senhor Legolas, não come nada e por isso está fraco.

- Sam tem razão – concordou Pippin – e o pior é que também está afetando a Aragorn.

- Pippin! – exclamaram Merry e Frodo ao mesmo tempo, horrorizados.

Legolas olhou o hobbit mais jovem com ar surpreendido.

- Afetando a Aragorn? O que quer dizer?

Pippin por sua vez olhou para o elfo, perplexo.

- Não sabe? – e se girou para seus primos de boca aberta – Não sabe?

- Não, não sabe, e você acaba de dar um fora! – sibilou Sam em voz baixa.

- O que é que não sei? – perguntou Legolas desconcertado – Digam, por favor! O que estão escondendo?

Merry lançou a Pippin um olhar fatal. Mas não tinha mais remédio.

- Pippin se referia ao enlace, Legolas.

Legolas ficou olhando para os hobbits, assustado.

- Enlace? Do que estão falando? – e como nenhum dos hobbits respondeu, insistiu com mais ansiedade na voz – Do que estão falando?

Frodo finalmente suspirou e adiantando-se, pois sua pequena mão sobre a fina do elfo.

- Legolas... quando o resgatamos de Mordor estava quase morto. Lorde Elrond fez o impossível, mas não estava tendo melhoras. Quase perdemos a esperança de que sobrevivesse, mas não Aragorn. Ele foi o único que não se deu por vencido... e decidiu se enlaçar com você para te salvar – suavemente, o hobbit girou a fina mão do elfo e expôs a cicatriz do enlace na sua palma. O elfo a contemplou com os olhos abertos como pratos.

- Não... não pode ser... Aragorn?... Ele...?

- Aragorn é seu esposo, Legolas – terminou Frodo suavemente – Casou com você para sua vida e porque te ama. Agora você depende dele e ele depende de você.

Legolas passou os dedos pela cicatriz e tropeçou com o anel de ouro que seu esposo colocou no dia do casamento. Ficou olhando com estranheza não sem certo pânico.

- Se Aragorn está casado comigo... então eu não posso morrer... – sussurrou o elfo – Se o fizesse... se me suicidasse... ele morreria também...

Os quatro hobbits assentiram. Legolas sentiu que a cabeça dava voltas. Assim, a única saída a seu alcance para escapar desse inferno em que vivia também era negada. Ele não desejava mais viver, mas era obrigado a fazer pelo bem de Aragorn.

Lentamente, com muito cuidado, o elfo levantou e foi em direção a porta, disposto a sair do edifício por primeira vez desde que o resgataram das masmorras de Mordor.

- Legolas, a onde vai? – perguntou Merry, surpreendido.

- Tenho que conversar com ele – Legolas abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor.

Sam fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas a mão de Frodo em seu ombro o deteve.

- Não Sam. Deixe-o. É melhor que conversem e se entendam de uma vez por todas. Os dois precisam. Os dois se necessitam.

Sam olhou para seu parceiro e assentiu. Não tinha nada na Terra Media que Sam Gamgee negasse a Frodo Bolseiro. Em vez disso, o hobbit se girou para Pippin.

- Acho, senhor Peregrin Tuk, que está vez você e seu bocão chegaram muito longe...

Merry e Frodo concordaram totalmente.

Pippin olhou os três rostos aborrecidos de seus primos e considerou que no momento uma retirada estratégica era a tática mais prudente.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sentado próximo ao lago artificial que Faramir tinha mandado fazer no jardim do palácio em memória de Boromir, Aragorn reflexionava no giro espetacular que sua vida tinha dado.

Até esse momento, não tinha tomado um momento para desabafar, liberar sua frustração. E por que não, chorar? Toda sua atenção estava dedicada a resgatar a Legolas, a ajudá-lo a se recuperar, e aprender a conviver e sobrelevar com as conseqüências de seus traumas e nervos. Mas ele também tinha sua própria dor para se sobrepor.

Arwen. Não tinha dedicado nem um só pensamento a ela desde que a viu pela última vez em Lórien. Nesse momento estava muito furioso com ela como para não se importar com o que passasse a ela, mas uma pessoa não deixa de amar da noite para o dia de repente. A bela elfa de cabelo escuro às vezes ainda fazia parte de seus sonhos e seu coração enganado e pisoteado ainda chorava.

Entretanto...

Nos seus sonhos, a elegante presença de sua ex-rainha pouco a pouco tinha começado a ser borrada, somente para ser substituída pela aparição de um doce anjo de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como o oceano.

Legolas.

Seu pequeno e sofredor Legolas.

Até esse momento, Aragorn não tinha parado para pensar se seu frenético empenho em salvar ao jovem príncipe se devia a pena, a culpa, a sua antiga amizade... ou a algo mais... mas agora que tomou um tempo para refletir, para pensar, percebia o quanto o inocente e desvalido elfo tinha se metido no seu coração. Agora percebeu o quanto precisava dele, do quanto se importava com ele, do quanto desejava compartir sua vida com ele e vê-lo feliz a seu lado.

Seria possível? Seria possível que estivesse apaixonado por Legolas?

Uma mão fria posou em seu ombro. O rei se levantou de um salto, sobressaltado, e se girou para enfrentar ao que o tinha tocado.

- Perdão – se desculpou seu consorte, mordendo seu lábio – Não quis assustá-lo... achei que tinha me ouvido...

Aragorn se relaxou.

- Você nunca faz barulho ao caminhar Legolas, você sabe – e estudou ao elfo com atenção – O que está fazendo aqui, fora do quarto? Não devia sair do palácio, ainda não está em condições... – e franziu a testa ao ver que o príncipe estava tremendo – Tem frio. Por que não colocou um casaco? – e tirando sua própria capa, colocou-a sobre os ombros do elfo.

- Obrigado – sussurrou este, envolvendo-se na capa – Vim porque preciso conversar com você.

Aragorn levantou uma sobrancelha, estranhado.

- Muito bem, mas não aqui perto da água – e indicou a cascata – Sua capacidade de Curaçao não regressou ainda e a última coisa que precisamos é que pegue uma pneumonia. Vem, vamos sentar ali – e segurando ao elfo de um braço, o acompanhou até um banco de pedra ali perto.

Legolas reagiu violentamente diante do toque e por instinto se afastou. Compreendendo, Aragorn o soltou e estendendo uma mão o convidou a segui-lo até o banco.

Uma vez sentados, o ex-dunedain olhou para o elfo.

- Você queria falar...

Legolas permaneceu em silencio uns instantes, tratando de ordenar seus confusos pensamentos. Finalmente, levantou o olhar e o cravou em Aragorn. Lentamente, estendeu a mão esquerda com a palma para cima e a mostrou para o rei.

Aragorn mordeu seus lábios. Finalmente Legolas tinha percebido.

- Por que Aragorn? – perguntou Legolas num sussurro – Por que fez isso? Por que me colocou entre a espada e a parede?

- Legolas... – começou a dizer Aragorn – Por favor trate de entender... estava morrendo...

- Eu queria morrer! – explodiu Legolas apaixonadamente – Levo meses suplicando a Mandos que tenha piedade de mim e me admita a seu lado! Não quero seguir aqui, Aragorn, não posso mais! Não entende? Como posso seguir adiante, como posso seguir vivendo com esse estigma que me afoga, que me marca, que me rebaixa aos olhos de todos? Não posso suportar seguir vivo com o conhecimento de que fui de Sauron, de que o Senhor Escuro me marcou, me corrompeu, me sujou para sempre! Fui seu, dei um filho a ele que morreu e que não pude salvar! Como quer que viva com essa culpa em minha consciência? Como?

Aragorn suspirou cansadamente.

- Legolas, pelos Valar, não diga essas coisas. Nada disso foi sua culpa. Você só foi uma vitima do Escuro. E se me enlacei com você foi para salvar não só sua vida, mas também sua alma. Por acaso acha que ia permitir que se perdesse, que terminasse morto ou pior, passado para o lado negro?

- E isso me diz o homem que gritou na cara que meu amor por ele era ridículo e absurdo, e me expulsou do seu lado com se fosse um cachorro! – quase gritou Legolas – E no entanto, agora me vejo obrigado a seguir vivendo porque senão, esse homem, o único que amei apesar de seu desprezo, sua humilhação e sua rejeição, morrerá também!

- Basta! – cortou Aragorn o histérico reclamo num tom que o elfo se interrompeu bruscamente e ficou olhando-o entre assustado e consternado.

Aragorn se colocou de pé e segurando o príncipe pelos ombros o obrigou a se levantar e encará-lo.

- Agora me escute, e escute direito, elfinho tonto – falou o rei em tom que não admitia réplica – Está se comportando de maneira muito egoísta e eu já não estou disposto a tolerar!

- Egoísta? – Legolas abriu os olhos como pratos.

- Sim, egoísta! – repetiu Aragorn, aborrecido – Leva meses com o mesmo de que quer morrer, pensando única e exclusivamente em você e seu próprio sofrimento! Mas parou para pensar no dos demais? Parou para pensar que também sentimos culpa e remorso, porque de não ter sido por nossa estúpida credulidade você jamais teria ido a parar em Mordor? Parou para pensar em mim? Levo meses cuidando de você, me dedicando em corpo e alma, te atendendo e consentindo, e descuidando todo o demais, incluindo minhas obrigações como rei! E percebeu o quanto seu pai está magro, tão preocupado por você que não come nem dorme, nem colocou o pé em Mirkwood desde que te resgatamos?

- Eu não... – tentou dizer o consternado elfo com lábios trêmulos. Mas o rei não deixou seguir.

- E Gimli? Esse é outro que não comeu nem dormiu desde que o principezinho elfo desejou se matar! Vive com temor constante, esperando para ver em que momento você pensa repetir essa idéia! E o que me diz dos hobbits? Você acha que suas almas sensíveis e seus corações generosos não sofrem ao vê-lo nesse estado?

- Não! Chega! – Legolas começou a chorar. O atormentado elfo levou as mãos as orelhas e balançou a cabeça, negando a escutar mais – Cale-se! Cale-se!

- Não, não vou me calar – Aragorn segurou suas mãos e o obrigou a baixá-la – Não sabe o quanto me dói ter que falar assim Legolas, mas alguém tinha que fazer. Nem você pode seguir assim e nem nos tão pouco. Todos nos já estamos no limite de nossas forças.

- Então o que quer que faça? – gritou Legolas banhado em lágrimas e com o desespero refletido no rosto – O que posso fazer para não sentir o que sinto? O que tenho que fazer para que essa dor, essa angustia, esse vazio, vá embora? Diga o que tenho que fazer e farei!

Aragorn colocou um dedo debaixo do queixo e o obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Simples e sinceramente me deixe amá-lo – disse num sussurro – Me deixe cuidar de você. Me deixe fazê-lo feliz.

O elfo ficou paralisado.

- O que?

- Legolas, você e eu estamos casados. Nossas almas estão unidas. Você depende de mim, e eu de você. Não acha que o lógico e o justo é que vivamos juntos, que buscar nos amar e ser felizes?

- Ma... mas. E Arwen? – gaguejou Legolas, sem poder acreditar no que estava escutando – O que há de Arwen? Ela é sua esposa, se casou com ela antes de mim!

- Meu casamento com ela foi palavras, não espiritual como o nosso – Aragorn balançou a cabeça e com ternura limpou com a mão as lágrimas do elfo – E terminou ainda antes de que o encontrássemos, meu pequeno anjo. Descobrimos o quão malvada era realmente e como já te disse, tanto o Conselho de Gondor como dos Eldar invalidou o casamento. Eu era livre quando me casei com você. Agora meu único companheiro é você.

Aragorn gostaria de tê-lo beijado, mas sabia que Legolas ressentia o contato físico. O trauma das violações ia tardar em ser esquecido, assim que se limitou a limpar as lágrimas com os dedos.

- Ma-mas... O que há de seu povo, do seu reino? Aceitaram com tranqüilidade que dê a eles um Príncipe Consorte ao invés de uma rainha? Um príncipe que além do mais foi o... o brinquedo de Sauron?

- Shh, não diga isso – Aragorn colocou um dedo sobre os belos lábios – Você não foi brinquedo de ninguém, Legolas, foi uma vitima. E ninguém tem porque saber. Em quanto a se aceitaram a um Príncipe Consorte, claro que sim. As leis de Gondor contemplam essa possibilidade. Tudo estará bem. Nós iremos para Minas Tirith e a partir desse momento será seu lar.

Legolas ficou pensativo um instante. Na realidade não tinha opção. Aragorn era seu marido. Estava obrigado a segui-lo aonde este quisesse levá-lo e além do mais, o próprio laço o impedia afastar-se dele. Se fizesse isso, se o deixa-se e fosse para longe, os dois morreriam em pouco tempo, posto que uma só alma já não pode se partir em duas.

Oh, que dilema. Teria que viver com Aragorn pelo resto de sua vida, amando-o com loucura ainda sabendo que ele não o amava, e em cima com o estigma do que Sauron tinha feito com ele. E se perguntou com espanto se podia fazer isso. Na verdade teria força para fazer?

- D-de acordo – exclamou com voz trêmula – Você ganha, Aragorn. Irei para Minas Tirith com você. Viverei com você. Tentarei me sobrepor a minha depressão e meus traumas, e tentarei ser um bom esposo para você. Mas terá que me ajudar e me dar tempo... não me sinto capaz de deixar tudo isso para trás de primeira...

O belo rosto de Aragorn se iluminou de alegria.

- De verdade? Oh Legolas, não sabe que alegria me dá te ouvir falar assim! – e sem poder evitar abraçou o elfo. Legolas se assustou, e o homem se afastou, compreensivo – Nos iremos para casa meu amor, e não terá que se preocupar de nada. Eu cuidarei de você e ninguém te machucará nunca mais, te prometo. Estaremos bem, já vai ver. Seremos felizes juntos.

Duas lágrimas correram pelas bochechas do príncipe. Ele não acreditava, não tinha a menor esperança, mas talvez os Valar tivessem algo planejado para ele e por isso não o tinha deixado morrer. Talvez tenham decretado que seu destino fosse, depois de tudo, compartir seus anos imortais com Aragorn.

E ademais, os hobbits tinham razão. Não podia seguir assim. Teria que se sobrepor a sua tristeza, as suas duvidas e temores e viver, não por ele, que não valia a pena, senão por Aragorn. Pelo amor de sua vida.

Uma vez mais, faria tudo por amor.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Faramir e Éowyn passeavam por um dos corredores do jardim, admirando a bela tarde. Os esposos estavam embelezados na contemplação da vegetação quando viram vir pelo outro lado a Aragorn, abraçando Legolas pela cintura. O elfo caminhava com a dourada cabeça encostada no ombro de seu marido.

Os príncipes de Ithilien trocaram um perplexo olhar.

Aragorn reparou em seus amigos e sorriu.

- Faramir, Éowyn. Está uma tarde preciosa.

- Sim, muito bela. – assentiu a Dama de Ithilien, olhando ao elfo – Legolas, está melhor?

- Sim Éowyn, obrigado. – assentiu o príncipe – Acho que sim... me sinto melhor.

Faramir sorriu amplamente.

- Não sabe quanto gosto tenho de ouvi-lo dizer isso, Legolas. Nós tinha muito preocupado.

O elfo enrubesceu.

- Sei, e sinto muito, Faramir. Não era minha intenção molestá-los...

- Shh Legolas, não diga isso – Éowyn se adiantou e deu um suave beijo na bochecha – Você não molesta. Nós preocupamos por você porque te queremos.

Os olhos do elfo se encheram de lágrimas ao ouvir isso, mas dominando-se não permitiu que caíssem. Estava começando a aceitar que talvez sim tivesse gente a qual importava sua saúde e bem-estar, e não queria que o vissem chorar mais. Estava recobrando seu orgulho.

- Legolas decidiu viver comigo em Minas Tirith – anunciou Aragorn, abraçando mais ao elfo contra ele – E quando se recupere o suficiente, cuidará de suas funções e responsabilidades como Príncipe Consorte.

O rosto de Faramir se iluminou.

- Essas são magníficas noticias! Me sentirei honrado em poder ajudar no que precisarem.

- Obrigado Faramir – Aragorn depositou um beijo sobre os loiros cabelos de Legolas e sorriu ao regente – E agora, se me desculpam, vou levar a certo pequeno elfo teimoso a que coma algo.

- Desde logo – Faramir se fez a um lado para deixá-los passar – Mas posso ordenar que levem algo a seu quarto da cozinha...

Éowyn meneou a cabeça.

- Os hobbits estão na cozinha – apontou – Estou segura de que a essa hora estarão preparando algo.

- Me preocuparia se não – exclamou Aragorn. Os regentes riram.

- Quer ir com eles? – perguntou o rei a seu esposo – Ou prefere retornar para seu quarto e comer ali?

- Não... prefiro ir com eles – exclamou Legolas – Estou cansado de estar tirado na cama.

- Muito bem, vamos então. Caminha com cuidado, não vai cair – e depois de se despedir de seus Regentes, Aragorn o levou rumo à cozinha.

Éowyn suspirou satisfeita.

- Graças aos Valar. Parece que finalmente está se recuperando. Cheguei a temer pelos dois.

- Eu também – assentiu Faramir – Mas parece que ao final se entenderam, e me alegro por eles. Os dois precisam de carinho e o apoio do outro. Nem Aragorn merecia o que Arwen fez, nem Legolas merecia o que Sauron fez. Agora chegou o momento de que as feridas de ambos cicatrizem com amor.

- Tal como nos fizemos, meu senhor – Éowyn recostou sua loira cabeça no ombro de seu esposo. O Regente sorriu e a beijou.

Tomados da mão empreenderam o caminho de volta para o seu palácio.

**Continuará...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Mais um capítulo traduzido! O Leggy já aceitou seu destino com o Aragorn e agora o coração do nosso elfinho começa a se curar. Gostaram do capítulo? Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic a pesar da lentidão das atualizações. Até a próxima!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


	19. Minas Tirith

**Tudo por amor**

**Título: **Todo Por Amor

**Autora:** PrinceLegolas

**Original:** http:/ www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid (igual)476

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Resumo:** Um deprimido Legolas observa como o amor da sua vida se casa com a Estrela da Tarde.

**Parejas: **Arwen/Aragorn,Legolas/Aragorn

**Advertências:** slash (relação homem x homem), Violação/Non-Con, Tortura, Mpreg = Gravidez Masculina

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Senhor dos Anéis são propriedade de Tolkien. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 19 – Minas Tirith**

Gandalf estava na cozinha fumando tranquilamente de seu cachimbo junto a Gimli.

Frodo e Sam estavam sentados sobre a mesa, já que as cadeiras dos homens eram muito incomodas para eles, e tentavam preparar um assado. A seu lado, Merry descascava algumas verduras para fazer uma salada. Um pouco mais afastado, Pippin lavava pratos com uma expressão miserável. Esse foi o seu castigo por ter dado com a língua entre os dentes com Legolas a pouco tempo.

Grande foi a surpresa de todos quando, ajudado e sujeitado por Aragorn, o príncipe entrou na cozinha.

- _Mae Govannen mellynamin_ (Bem vindos, meus amigos) – saudou o elfo com voz cansada, mas por primeira vez em muito tempo, tranqüila.

Imediatamente Gimli se levantou e parou de frente para ele com os curtos braços em alças.

- Elfo Louco! O que faz em pé? Vai desmaiar de novo!

- Não Gimli, não mais – foi Aragorn quem respondeu – Legolas decidiu que já é hora de deixar o passado para trás e fazer o necessário para se recuperar. Verdade, amor?

O elfo assentiu lentamente.

- De verdade? – Gimli levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- De verdade – assentiu Legolas – Vou lutar para melhorar Gimli, e por ser feliz ao lado de Aragorn.

- Viva! – Pippin soltou os pratos, um dos quais se fez em pedaços contra o balde de água, e aplaudiu entusiasmado.

- Senhor Legolas, que ótima notícia! – exclamou Sam colocando-se de pé em cima da mesa – Já era hora de tê-lo de volta!

- Obrigado Sam – exclamou o elfo. Gimli soltou um afetuoso grunhido.

- Mmffhh! Sam tem razão, rapazinho! Tira de todos uma grande preocupação de cima! – e abraçou o elfo afetuosamente.

Legolas assustou-se diante do contato, mas freiou, não se afastou e pelo contrário, se obrigou a devolver o abraço ao anão.

Quando este o soltou, o elfo estava rodeado pelos quatro hobbits e todos o abraçaram um por um.

- Não se preocupe Legolas – disse Frodo quando foi seu turno – Dá trabalho esquecer da Sombra, mas no final conseguirá, como eu. Só deixe que Aragorn cuide de você, como Sam cuidou de mim.

- Pensarei nisso, Frodo – repôs Legolas assentindo.

Gandalf se aproximou e olhou solenemente ao elfo.

- Meu filho – disse – Dou graças aos Valar de vê-lo em pé lutando outra vez. Temi que esse dia não fosse chegar nunca e meu coração se alegra ao ver que os meus temores eram falsos.

- Obrigado Gandalf... obrigado a todos – sussurrou Legolas baixando o rosto – Sei que os fiz passar momentos difíceis e que minha depressão os deixou preocupados... quero me desculpar e agradecer o quanto fizeram por mim.

- Para isso são os amigos, pequeno príncipe – sorriu suavemente o mago – E nos somos uma Sociedade não se esqueça.

- Não esquecerei. Não mais. – prometeu o elfo. De repente, a emoção ao constatar que seus amigos o queriam e se preocupavam por ele lhe abateu. Seus joelhos se dobraram e teria caído ao chão se não fosse por Aragorn que o segurava pela cintura.

- Legolas! – exclamou este, segurando-o firme – O que foi?

- Não... não é nada – o elfo levou a mão até a testa, meio desorientado – Estou bem... já passou.

- Venha, sente aqui – Gimli empurrou uma cadeira até ele. Ajudado por Aragorn e Gandalf, o elfo se deixou cair na cadeira. O anão o estudou com olhar critico – Mmff. Está muito magro para meu gosto, Elfo Louco. Mais vale que comece a comer como se deve ou acabara desaparecendo.

- É o que eu digo. Todos esses desmaios são porque não come – Sam apontou para o assado que estava preparando com a colher – Agora, senhor Legolas, você vai provar o assado de coelho que fazemos no Condado, com cogumelos e tudo. Algo substancioso para começar a colocar algo de carne sobre seus ossos. E não vamos descansar até ver que acabou o prato.

Todos sorriram diante do discurso do hobbit. Frodo soltou uma risadinha.

- É melhor que faça o que ele diz, ou não te deixará em paz pelo resto da vida.

O elfo soltou um suspiro.

- Está bem Sam, você ganha. Me dê um prato. Comerei.

Contente com seu triunfo, o hobbit serviu uma porção generosa do assado em um prato e o entregou ao elfo.

- Agora coma devagar e com cuidado – instruiu o hobbit em tom doutoral – Não queremos que se engasgue. Verdade? Mas tem que comer tudo. Quero ver o fundo desse prato.

Aragorn e Gandalf trocaram um olhar divertido.

Com resignação, Legolas começou a comer o assado, sob o vigilante olhar do resto da Sociedade do Anel. Passou um tempo antes que terminasse, mas finalmente o fez e só então Sam se mostrou satisfeito. O hobbit andava por toda a cozinha, servindo assado a todos como nos velhos tempos da missão e assegurando-se de que todos comessem.

Já tinha anoitecido quando terminaram. Gandalf e Aragorn acenderam seus cachimbos. Gimli se acomodou com Merry e Pippin em frente ao fogo para beber uma cerveja. Sam recolhia os pratos, ajudado por Frodo. Legolas ficou em sua cadeira, somente escutando a conversa ao seu redor. Depois de um tempo e sem perceber, começou a cabecear até cair no sono.

Quando Aragorn percebeu, se levantou e desejando boa noite a todos pôs fim a tranqüila reunião ao tomar o adormecido elfo em seus braços e levá-lo de retorno ao seu quarto para descansar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Grande foi a alegria de Thranduil quando no dia seguinte ao sair para o jardim e se topou com a visão de seu filho sentado entre as árvores tomando o sol. Junto a ele estavam Aragorn e os hobbits, estes últimos falando sem parar.

O rei elfo se precipitou até seu primogênito e o apertou em um abraço. Legolas, como de costume, assustou-se, mas se controlou e não saiu do abraço.

- Meu filho – exclamou o soberano de Mirkwood – Agradeço aos Valar. Finalmente está reagindo e voltando a si.

- Estou tentando, pai – respondeu o príncipe, envergonhado ao notar o quão esgotado e preocupado estava o rei – Eu... me sinto muito envergonhado... quero me desculpar com você e com Lorde Elrond. Sei que os fiz passar maus momentos com minhas histerias e pirraças...

- _Ion nin_, não diga isso – o rei negou com a cabeça – Estava mau, tinha passado por muitas coisas, era natural que se sentisse mal. Mas agora tudo vai ficar bem. Elessar te quer e sei que será muito feliz com ele.

Legolas abaixou o olhar. Ele não estava muito seguro disso, mas não quis desiludir seu pai.

- Também acho isso.

O rei elfo suspirou satisfeito.

- Tira um peso de minhas costas. Agora poderei voltar para Mirkwood tranqüilo.

- Você vai logo? – perguntou o jovem príncipe, inquieto.

- Não quero meu filho, mas já não posso atrasar por muito tempo minha partida. Mirkwood precisa do seu rei. E seu esposo também tem responsabilidades que atender em Gondor, assim que suponho que vocês também partiram logo.

Legolas assentiu, sentindo-se mais inquieto ainda. Ainda estava se perguntando como suportaria viver ao lado de Aragorn sabendo que o rei não o amava.

- Nós também teremos que partir – disse Sam – Logo será tempo de colheitana Comarca.

-Pois bem – disse o soberano elfo encolhendo-se de ombros – Suponho que teremos que partir todos juntos e separar-nos em Minas Tirith.

Aragorn assentiu.

- Será bom contar com sua companhia um pouco mais.

- Ah, mas não esqueça o que acordamos – sinalizou Merry, dando um tapa na mão de Frodo para evitar que este roubasse seus cogumelos – Dentro de dois anos nos voltaremos a reunir todos.

Legolas levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso e se girou para olhar a Aragorn, interrogante. O rei assentiu com um sorriso.

- Combinamos de nos reunir uma vez a cada dois anos para comemorar o aniversário da destruição do Anel – explicou com delicadeza e evitando mencionar a Sauron – Somente uma comemoração simples, algumas vezes em Minas Tirith, algumas vezes em Valfenda, ou na Comarca. Inclusive talvez em Rohan e Anglarond.

- Soa bem – disse Legolas, perguntando-se se os anões de Anglarond não se escandalizariam diante de uma invasão de Pequeninos, Humanos e Elfos. Especialmente Elfos.

Logo lhe ocorreu que ver a Thranduil e a Glóin juntos, debaixo do mesmo teto, seria estranho, e isso para começar. Valar, quase valia a pena se recuperar totalmente para ver isso. Teria que lembrar de comentar isso com Gimli.

Uma donzela saiu nesse instante, mandada por Éowyn, para avisar que o almoço estava pronto. Isso bastou para que Merry e Pippin saíssem correndo em direção ao comedor do palácio.

Os demais os viram rindo. Frodo se enrubesceu um pouco.

- Ai, esses dois jamais vão mudar! Não parece que tenham passado já dos trinta e três anos!

- E quem quer que mudem? – perguntou Aragorn, enlaçando Legolas pela cintura – Se assim são felizes...

Gimli apareceu debaixo dos arcos da varanda.

- Ei Aragorn! – exclamou com sua voz de trovão – Traga para cá esse elfo para que coma! Não podemos fazê-lo engordar somente com ar! Ou sim?

Aragorn soltou uma risada.

- Não, claro que não – olhando o seu elfo carinhosamente perguntou – Vamos?

Legolas assentiu e todos se encaminharam para o palácio, colocando fim a conversa.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Um par de dias depois, Aragorn buscou Legolas e o encontrou passeando solitário pelos jardins. O sol da tarde já se escondia e o elfo se achava perdido na contemplação do belo panorama. Ou isso parecia.

- Legolas – chamou seu esposo com suavidade. O elfo se girou para olhá-lo e Aragorn pode ver que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou aproximando-se e enxugando as lágrimas com o dedo – Se sente mal outra vez?

O elfo negou com a cabeça.

- Não – disse com um suspiro – É só que...

- O que? – perguntou Aragorn, aproximando-se mais. Legolas abaixou o rosto.

- Estava me perguntando... eu sei que meu filho também era de Sauron, e...

Aragorn colocou um dedo debaixo do queixo de seu belo consorte e o obrigou a olhá-lo.

- E? – repetiu, animando-o a seguir.

Legolas respirou fundo.

- Talvez... talvez por isso, não tenham feito muito caso dele... Aragorn, o que quero saber é... O que fizeram com seu corpo?

Aragorn suspirou.

- Acha que o abandonamos em Mordor porque era filho de Sauron?

O rosto do elfo se tingiu de vermelho.

- Não – Aragorn negou – Não, meu anjo, não fizemos tal coisa. O trouxemos aqui para Ithilien, o cremamos e espalhamos suas cinzas aqui nos jardins. Foi seu pai quem dispôs assim. Disse que desse modo seu espírito seria livre.

Legolas assentiu com alivio.

- E teve razão. Graças aos Valar. Não poderia suportar o pensamento de ter abandonado seu corpinho nesse lugar horrível... – fez uma pausa, vacilou e logo olhou seu esposo – Você... o viu? Sabe como era?

Aragorn assentiu.

- Me diga – pediu Legolas – Eu não pude vê-lo. A cela estava muito escura e eu perdi a consciência assim que nasceu... nem sequer vi se era menino ou menina... Aragorn, me diga por favor!

- Foi um menino – disse Aragorn, comovido diante da dor do elfo – Um menino de orelhinhas pontiagudas como você. Não sei de que cor eram seus olhos, porque os tinha fechados, mas tinha a pele clara e era belo, Legolas. Seria parecido a você.

O elfo fechou os olhos e suspirou. Apesar de tudo, tinha resultado um pequeno elfo, não o monstro obscuro e horrível que tanto temia. Interiormente agradeceu aos Valar.

E de repente a terra girou diante dos seus olhos e tudo escureceu.

Quando recuperou o sentido, estava deitado em sua cama e seu pai e seu esposo se inclinavam sobre ele com expressão ansiosa.

- Legolas? – chamou Thranduil, angustiado.

- Estou bem – sussurrou o príncipe – Estou bem... não foi mais que um dos meus ridículos desmaios...

- Tome, beba isto – Aragorn ofereceu um copo cheio com um líquido cor de âmbar.

O elfo o olhou com suspeita.

- Não vou tomar mais calmantes – disse – Não quero que me coloquem para dormir.

- Não é um calmante – replicou Aragorn – É um tônico para fortalecê-lo.

Legolas suspirou e resignado, pegou o copo e bebeu o conteúdo, fazendo uma careta.

- É amargo...

Aragorn sorriu levemente.

- As ervas curativas no geral são assim, já sabe. Acabe-o e deixa de reclamar.

Resignadamente, o príncipe tomou todo o tônico e logo, a insistência de seu pai, se deitou um pouco mais.

Aragorn se inclinou e o cobriu bem.

- Vou avisar aos outros que está bem – disse – Procure descansar.

Antes de que saísse, Legolas estendeu o braço e o deteve. Aragorn se girou com expressão interrogante.

- Obrigado Aragorn. Obrigado por não abandonar meu filho e por se preocupar de que tivesse um enterro digno. Muito obrigado.

Aragorn assentiu.

- Descanse, bebê. Virei avisá-lo quando for a hora do jantar – e depois de dar um beijo em sua cabeça, saiu.

Thranduill se sentou ao lado do seu filho e sorriu.

- Aragorn te quer muito, Legolas. Sabe uma coisa? Acho que não poderia ter conseguido um esposo melhor...

Legolas mordeu os lábios, mas não disse nada. Tinha que se esforçar para acreditar que era assim. Tinha que fazer.

Por seu próprio bem e pelo do seu marido, tinha que fazer.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uma semana depois, todo mundo estava pronto para voltar aos seus respectivos lares. Thranduil gostaria que seu filho voltasse para Mirkwood com ele por algum tempo, mas o jovem elfo ainda não se sentia seguro sem Aragorn ao seu lado, e dado que o jovem rei já não podia prolongar sua ausência de Gondor por muito mais tempo, teve que resignar-se a deixá-los ir. Ademais o lugar de Legolas estava agora no lar de seu marido.

Assim, a Sociedade do Anel se despediu dos príncipes de Ithilien e empreenderam caminho para Minas Tirith, acompanhada de Lorde Elrond e do Rei Thranduil.

A entrada da cidade Aragorn deteve seu cavalo e olhou para Legolas.

- Legolas, meu amor, por favor desmonta e vem aqui.

Legolas lhe lançou um olhar intrigado, mas obedientemente desmontou, confiando as rédeas ao seu pai, e se aproximou de Aragorn. Este estendeu sua mão.

- Quer que monte com você? – perguntou o elfo, estranhado.

- Isso – sorriu Aragorn – É uma velha tradição de Gondor. Quando o rei traz o seu consorte para apresentá-lo diante da corte, dito consorte deve entrar na cidade montando o cavalo do seu esposo. Desta maneira a cidade saberá que você é seu Príncipe e que devem ter o mesmo respeito e obediência que tem comigo.

Legolas levantou uma sobrancelha. Curiosos costumes, os dos humanos. Suspeitava que era o primeiro de muitos que teria que aprender. Assentindo, tomou a mão que Aragorn estendia e montou diante dele. O braço esquerdo de seu esposo abraçou sua cintura e com o direito o rei controlou o cavalo. E assim ingressaram na Cidade Branca.

As trombetas da torre de Ecthelion ressoaram, anunciando o retorno do rei.

A gente se postou ao passou da comitiva, cochichando e admirando com aberta franqueza a etérea beleza do elfo que cavalgava com seu soberano e ajoelhando-se ao passo do corcel real. Assim atravessaram os sete círculos que compunham a cidade, ascendendo até chegar na esplanada na forma de proa de barco do palácio.

Legolas franziu a testa. Tanta pedra! Além da árvore branca não tinham mais nenhuma vegetação. Os pensamentos do elfo retrocederam ao dia da coroação de Aragorn, na que esteve presente. Naquele momento tinha pensado que se em suas mãos estivesse, nesse lugar teria criado um enorme jardim com muitas árvores.

Com um sobressalto lembrou que agora ele era o Príncipe Consorte. Agora podia fazer algo ao respeito. E... seria uma maneira de manter a mente ocupada. Falaria com Aragorn tão pronto tivesse a oportunidade.

Uma ligeira sacudida o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Bebê? Está me escutando?

Legolas voltou a realidade abruptamente e olhou para seu esposo, que já tinha descido do cavalo e estava de pé a seu lado.

- Perdão. O que dizia?

Aragorn o olhou intrigado.

- Dizia que te ajudaria a desmontar carinho. Se sente bem?

- Sim, estou bem, não se preocupe – assentiu o elfo – É só que estava lembrando o dia de sua coroação... a cidade mudou muito desde então. Fez um bom trabalho.

Aragorn sorriu e estendeu sua mão. Legolas a aceitou e desceu do cavalo. Sem soltar sua mão, o rei o guiou até a escadaria principal do palácio.

- Cidade de Gondor – se dirigiu para as pessoas que estavam ali para escutar seu rei – Tenho o imenso orgulho de apresentar meu novo companheiro e esposo, Legolas Thranduillion Telcontar.

Houve um silencio surpreendido. Logo as pessoas começaram a aplaudir e saudar.

- A partir de agora – continuou Aragorn – Legolas será vosso Príncipe Consorte, e os peço da maneira mais atenta que lhe estendam o mesmo carinho e respeito que a mim.

Houve murmúrios entre as pessoas e logo todos se ajoelharam diante do seu novo soberano.

Legolas se deu conta de que teria que dizer algo. Não queria, tanta gente o estava colocando nervoso e na realidade a única coisa que queria era correr a esconder-se no canto mais escondido do palácio, mas essa não era a conduta de um príncipe guerreiro e companheiro do rei mais poderoso entre a raça dos Homens. Resignado, mordeu os lábios e se adiantou.

- Povo de Gondor – começou com a voz mais clara que pode – Agradeço vossa boa vinda e prometo fazer tudo o que estiver em minhas mãos para que esta seja uma nação próspera e feliz.

Houve mais vivas e aplausos. O elfo fez uma graciosa reverência a maneira de cumprimento e voltando-se, foi se reunir com seu esposo.

Thranduil contemplou seu filho, orgulhoso. Apesar de todas suas aflições, Legolas soube comportar-se como o príncipe que realmente era, e o digno herdeiro do trono de Mirkwood.

Depois de cumprimentar o seu povoado, Aragorn conduziu seu consorte ao interior do palácio. O Alto Conselho de Gondor os recebeu com uma reverência, mas Legolas se deu conta de que alguns deles o olhavam reprovadoramente e com desconfiança. O elfo suspirou interiormente. É que seus problemas não teriam fim?

- Bem vindos sejam a Minas Tirith, vosso novo lar, Príncipe Legolas Telcontar – saudou o Primeiro Ministro – Estamos todos a vosso serviço.

- Os agradeço, senhor ministro, eu estou ao vosso – respondeu o elfo educadamente.

Seguiram as apresentações de rigor de todos os membros do Conselho e a aristocracia Gondoriana. A reunião se estendeu, já que todos estavam desejosos de conhecer o novo consorte do rei, e ao final da mesma, o príncipe estava tão exausto que sem cerimônias acabou adormecendo em sua cadeira.

Quando Aragorn percebeu se desculpou com os presentes.

- Os suplico que perdoem meu pequeno príncipe – disse aproximando-se ao elfo dormido – Ainda não termina de se recuperar de uma má experiência que afetou sua saúde e temo que a viajem o esgotou. Continuaremos esta reunião mais tarde – e sem preocupar-se mais, levantou em braços ao seu elfo e o levou as Habitações Reais.

Os presentes trocaram um olhar entre intrigado e divertido e o cochicho e fofoca se prolongaram por mais um tempo. 

**Continuará...**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**NT: **Olá pessoal! O Leg cada dia esta mais recuperado com a ajuda do Aragorn e agora retornando para Minas Tirith. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e me perdoem qualquer erro que tenha passado. Quanto ao atraso nas atualizações vão continuar acontecendo, mas é porque além do trabalho também estou fazendo universidade a noite e o final de semana divido entre trabalhos e diversão. Mas quero deixar bem claro que não vou abandonar nenhuma fique que esteja traduzindo, é só que não tenho mais o tempo de antes. E antes que me esqueça obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários nos capítulos anteriores, sem vocês seria difícil continuar esta longa tradução.

Até a próxima atualização!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**


End file.
